The Muse
by ktoll9
Summary: A/U They have lived among us throughout the ages. Hiding their identities from us and falling into obscurity, but sometimes they give us a glimpse of their power and bring us back to them. The gods work in mysterious ways.. Rated for lemonade, they are the gods, of course.
1. Chapter 1

_**Muse**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

 _ **A little known myth of the nine muses is that there were originally only three: Aoidḗ, the muse of song and tune; Mnḗmē, the muse of memory; Melétē, the muse of meditation. As the years rolled on and the population of mortals grew exponentially, other sisters were granted the privilege of inspiring them but the bulk of decisions and duties always fell to the original three. For this, the knowledge of the three fell into obscurity, and they decided to spend their spare time in communion with said mortals in disguise as did the other gods and goddesses.**_

* * *

The night that the young man tossed aside his childhood friend, her divine father felt a ripple of energy flow through Tokyo. Lory sighed and shook his head. "That young man knows not what he's tossing away. He will most certainly regret it."

Meanwhile, said young man was sitting stunned in his buxom manager's lap with his mind emptied of all musical knowledge. If one were to ask either him or, his manager what a piano was, they would have been at a loss for words. Little did they realize that his muse was being forcefully removed from the television station and unceremoniously tossed out on her perfect little ass, taking his knowledge with her unwittingly. She was literally his muse and she wasn't even aware of it, at least not until now.

{" _Aoidḗ, I want you to inspire this one. His soul has a great deal of potential to inspire the masses. Can you do that for me?" He smiled softly._

" _Of course Father Zeus. I shall care for and inspire this musician. You can rely on me." She smiled brightly and enthusiastically, then a lightening bolt of gold shimmered down to Earth and gave Kyoko Mogami to her mortal mother._

 _Zeus smiled. "Nay Daughter, you will once again inspire the masses like you did in ancient times. This is not for him, but for you." He said to the empty room.}_

The memory flashed before here eyes as she sat in silence. "What is that?" She whispered to herself, ignoring the two security guards lecturing her. Suddenly, Sho didn't seem so important anymore. She stood gracefully, bowed politely and smiled softly. "I am so sorry for the inconvenience. Please forgive my rudeness. I must be on my way."

An immense sense of calm washed over the two men and they nodded to her. "We are very sorry for the misunderstanding miss. If you ever need anything just let us know." They told her, handing her their business cards and completely forgetting why they were there in the first place. "What a nice young lady." The older one commented as they watched her walk away.

* * *

Something drew her to the large, imposing building that housed LME. She couldn't quite explain it, but she knew she had to be there. It was as if the whole thing glowed in a golden aura. It was dazzling.

As she entered, she thought that perhaps she should have put a little more thought into what she wanted from this place of extreme talent, especially when a young man by the name of Ren Tsuruga helped "escort" her to the sidewalk and place her, not so gently, on her bum. This was going to be more difficult than she anticipated. She thought as she fumed and a thick black aura surrounded her.

Lory shivered. "There is that feeling again. What on Earth is troubling her so?" He looked out the window and froze. "What is she doing out there?" He ran to the elevator and quickly made his way to the lobby, just missing her as she walked away. His shoulders slumped and a look of distress fell over his usually gleeful countenance.

"Sir? Is there something wrong?" Sawara-san asked, noticing Lory's mood change.

"Who was that girl just now?" He asked out of curiosity. Wondering if it was truly her.

"Oh not to worry Sir. Tsuruga-san escorted her out. It seems as though she's just another one of those girls that wants to get close to celebrities." Sawara-san waved off her importance.

Lory narrowed his eyes at the man. "Are you sure about that?" The air crackled with electricity around them and Sawara swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

Lory stood straight. "Make sure she gets an audition form next time you see her." He commanded.

Sawara-san nodded nervously. "Yes Sir."

"Send Ren up when you see him next." He was going to have a little discussion with that boy on how to treat potential talent. She and several others like her were not the types that a man in his profession wanted to anger.

* * *

Sho Fuwa sat at his table practically ripping his hair out. Ever since his little tiff with Kyoko, he hadn't been able to even think about music. The inspiration just wasn't there anymore and he couldn't find her anywhere. "Where the hell is she?" He slammed his pen on the table and groaned in frustration for the twentieth time that day.

"Sho! You need to get ready to go. We have to be at the record signing in 45 minute and I still need to gas up the van." His manager scolded.

"Fine... I'm ready." He bit out petulantly and stomped out the door.

* * *

Perhaps getting out and being with his fans was just what he needed. Ever since he met with those two at the gas station, he was on fire. The lyrics would not stop flowing and the music was sublime, he freely admitted.

"Sho! This is stunning." Shoko-san gushed. "Prisoner? Looks good. How many more did you do today?" She asked out of curiosity.

He tossed the thick 300-page spiraled notebook to her and she looked at him in shock, picking it up and thumbing through it. He smirked.

"You did all of this today?" She asked in awe.

He nodded again. "I'm just that good. Once the muse hits me, I can't stop." He told her arrogantly.

She nodded with impressed shock. "I guess the muse hit you pretty hard today."

"Pfft... As if I really believe in that stuff Shoko-san. I don't need a muse to be this good. It's all me." He strutted to the kitchen, grabbed a beer and sat in front of the television to begin his game show marathon. He deserved it.

Shoko shook her head and smiled as she walked through the apartment picking up the discarded beer bottles and snack wrappers. She sighed. _Boys will be boys._

* * *

Ren sighed. There she was again. _What is this?_ He asked himself as he picked up the audition forms that she had dropped. No, nope he wasn't going to toss her out today. Lory had warned him and he was determined to control himself, even if this infuriating woman got under his skin. Yet, there was something about her. A flash of gold from her eyes, her hair seemed to look so silky. He shook off the thoughts. This girl was here for all the wrong reasons, yet Lory had tied his hands on this one. Apparently he was to be the figurehead of LME. The unofficial welcoming committee. He could live with that, well at least until he heard the word revenge uttered from her lips and who exactly was this _Sho Fuwa? If she wanted to beat him in the world of show business, all she had to do was sing._ _She obviously had the voice for it._ _The voice of an angel. Wait! NO!_ He shook his head. _Where on Earth did that come from?_ He groaned. _Too much of a distraction._

* * *

"It's almost time for the second half..." He mumbled. "I wonder how far that motive will get her..."

"What was that Ren?" Yashiro asked out of curiosity.

"Hm? Oh... the newcomer auditions." He commented.

Yashiro stood there staring at Ren is shock. _Since when did he care about the newcomer auditions. Unless... Unless he's interested in one of the applicants._ Yashiro smirked at the thought. _Hmm...Interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

She said it as an insult, but it was just so funny Kyoko just couldn't help but be distracted momentarily with the imagery. "Pygmy Hippo. Pfft." She whispered as she pulled the sharpened blade from her bag, along with the large Daikon Radish. There was something else about the beautiful ravenette. She seemed familiar to her, almost sisterly. _That can't be right. I don't have any family. My mother barely acknowledged me. She would never have another child_.

{" _Mnḗmē, he is a very talented young man. I believe you have chosen William well. He will be remembered throughout the ages." She told her sister._

 _She glanced at her sister and smiled softly. "I think you may be correct Aoidḗ. He does have many talents. The poem about Venus and Adonis was sublime. It moved me." She sighed._

 _Aoidḗ nodded in agreement. "I think he would benefit from the inspiration of you, me and Melétē. We should have her view him also to give him full range of his talent."_

" _Then it is settled." The sisters smiled and hugged each other, giggling. "William Shakespeare will be known very soon."}_

Kyoko shook the thought from her mind and tried to focus on the task at hand.

* * *

Lory was so incredibly proud when he saw her. His only wish was to sweep her into his arms and let her know that Daddy was there for her. He wanted to know who had broken his beautiful little perfect daughter so cruelly that she would feel that way about love and her sister was even worse in her opinions about family. What had happened to them? He should have never allowed them to take mortal form. Not if this was the result. Mortals were so incredibly ungrateful nowadays. He shook his head as he skimmed over their files.

"Takarada-sama, Ren is here as you requested." Ruto told him as he bowed respectfully.

Lory waved him away. "Show him in."

Ren sighed and sat before him. "What did you need to see me about Boss?"

This boy was definitely his favorite human. He smiled. "I'm creating a new section and I would like for you to welcome the first member when she arrives." He told him the explained the function of the LoveMe Section, showed him the little stamps and the heart-shaped booklet.

"Are you sure about this?" Ren was a bit skeptical about the whole thing. One could only make it so far with the motivation that was driving her.

"Yes and I want you to bring her directly to me when she comes in." He informed him.

Ren sighed. "Okay, when will she be here?"

Lory looked up and felt her corrupted aura. He winced. It had to be her. "She's downstairs right now. She will be entering the building shortly."

Ren didn't know how the man knew, but he wasn't going to argue with him on the matter. He quickly left to do as Lory had asked.

* * *

Ren groaned. _Not this girl again._ He sighed. _Well, if I have to deal with her, I will do it in my own way._ _As long as she makes it up to the office._ And that's when he decided that the cute, vengeful, strawberry-blonde with the silky hair, angelic voice and now perfect skin would be his target for stress relief. _Why does she seem so familiar?_ He pondered as he escorted her to Lory's office.

As they entered Lory's office there was a blinding flash of light and Ren found himself outside of the doors wondering how on Earth he had gotten there. Yashiro was standing in front of him waving his hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. "en... Ren!... REN! Hey, what happened to you? You've been missing for an hour. Have you been here the entire time?" Yashiro asked with concern.

"I'm not quite sure." He answered, confused. "I think... I don't know." It was almost like those abduction stories you hear about on the supernatural television shows. It was a little disconcerting.

Yashiro looked at his watch. "I think we need to get some food into you. You're behaving strangely. Did you even eat breakfast this morning?"

"I can't remember." He said in a distant voice.

"I will take that as a no then." He groused as he pulled his pliable charge into the elevator and escorted him to LA Hearts for Lunch.

* * *

 _ **REN'S LOST HOUR**_ :

He couldn't contain himself as he saw his beautiful daughter being escorted into his office. His normally eccentric clothing became even more eccentric before Ren's very eyes, white silk tunic with gold braiding that edged around the hem, sleeves and neck with a shimmering gold toga wrapped around him and sandals that seemed to be made of gold adorned his feet. Lory's hair had grown in length and had turned white as snow with a full beard to match. His eyes were the same shade of gold as the girl that he had escorted to the office. This was when it had all flooded back to her.

He turned his gaze to the girl that Lory had held his arms out to and saw a young woman with long, flowing, silken black hair, dressed in a simple thin, purple, silk cloth that wrapped around her and cinched under her breasts, then tied off with gold cord to fasten it together in a flowing long dress. She literally looked like one of those ancient goddesses he read about in books as a kid when he was going through his Greek Mythology phase. She was breathtaking.

"Aoidḗ my sweet daughter... What has happened? What did those ungrateful mortals do to you to corrupt your beautiful golden aura so?" He pulled the stunned young woman to him and held her closely. "Not to worry. Father will take care of you now."

She shook her head as her past with Sho bombarded her senses. "No Father Zeus. Now that I remember, I will deal with him myself."

"Aoidḗ, you cannot do what you have done in the past. We cannot be revealed. If you harm him or, transform him, others will know." He warned and Ren didn't know what to make of everything. He turned to Ren. "Ren... I think you need to forget what you have seen today. Why don't you find Yashiro and have lunch?" Lory smiled and Ren's mind lost what he had just discovered as he was escorted out by Ruto and placed in the waiting area outside of Lory's office.

Lory turned back to her and she giggled. "So, Brother Hermes is still by your side Father?"

"Of course he is Daughter. Now, back to the main subject. I want to know what this mortal boy did to corrupt your aura." He told her and sat her down on a lounge as he took his place at the throne that materialized behind him.

She shook her head. "Always so dramatic. Fine, I will tell you." And tell him she did.

He shook his head. "I am so disappointed that someone could use love like that. Aphrodite would turn him into a blowfish if she knew."

"Not to worry Father." She sighed. "I will not do anything too obvious to him." She smirked mischievously.

"Now then, to discuss what you will be doing here." He smiled widely. "I have created the perfect environments for you and your sisters to express yourselves. I have also made it so that you do not have to travel the world in search of worthy talents. They shall come to you. Whether you take advantage of this is your choice." He told her.

She looked down at the floor in hurt, thinking of all of the horrible things Sho had said to her. "I would like to be here with you and my sisters, Father but I do not wish to help another ungrateful mortal such as him again." She confessed in a small, broken voice.

He gently pet her hair. "My sweet daughter... Take your time to heal. Spend some time with this idea of mine. You may be pleasantly surprised, a lot has changed over the years."

She sighed. "I will try Father."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

It had been several weeks since he had his last burst of inspiration. He had never in his life had so many problems trying to express himself with music. He never had this problem before Kyoko left. He shook that thought from his mind and shivered. He did not need her around, unless she was cooking for him or, doing his laundry. He growled and threw his pencil across the room.

"Sho!" Aki Shoko dodged the projectile as she entered the room. "Please try to be careful."

He sighed and crossed his arms across his chest while slouching down into his seat. "Fine..." He pouted. He still had no idea why the music and lyrics just wouldn't come to him.

"Don't forget, you have an interview this afternoon. I want you ready by 1:30. Don't forget." She scolded.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear ya." He groused.

* * *

This was so utterly unproductive. The only thing she was achieving was the sudden burst of inspiration in the Music Section she had inadvertently caused when she cleaned the gum from the hall floors near the offices. That and the super slick surface that caused injury to several people. _"Why did I ever agree to this?"_ She groaned as she emptied the garbage from conference room 14a. She shivered at that thought. She had forgotten what good muse inspired music caused. _"Well, at least they're using protection."_ She mumbled as she wrapped her hand in a small garbage bag and fished the condom from the bottom of the trash can and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Stay here, Sho. I'll be right back. I'll go get the car to pick you up." Aki Shoko told him as she walked away.

"Okay, make it fast Darling." He winked and told her suavely as she turned and walked away.

As he sat waiting, he reveled in the female whispers of awe that caressed his ego. _Ah, this is nice and all but sometimes it can be so trying to be loved by so many beautiful women._ He sighed. _What a trial._

The whispers and murmurs suddenly changed direction and he had noticed a strange feeling that he couldn't describe fall over him. _Tsuruga?! Heh, heh... Time to let him know he won't be holding on to that number one title for much longer. He's really that tall?_ He shook the self-conscious thought from his mind and kicked over the ashtray next to him.

Ren looked down at the ashtray before him and then at the young man sitting next to it. _Hm, is this?_ He smirked inwardly at the young man's insolence.

"Sorry, my legs are too long." He told him with a challenging glare. "If I had noticed you were there I would have been more careful." _Take that! I didn't even notice you! Hah!_

Ren glanced at him and an overwhelming sense of dread fell over Sho when he smiled. There was something not so gentle behind that particular smile. "Understandable, long legs can be such a hassle sometimes. Just don't forget to clean up your mess." He told him with a look that sent a shiver down his spine as Ren flipped the ashtray into the upright position with his foot. "The trash and the lid." He reminded as he glanced back at him with eyes that weren't so forgiving. _So, that's Sho Fuwa._

{" _Deimos, I need you to circle around and bring General Mack to Napoleon. He has made the proper sacrifice and has asked for a quiet resolution to this." Ares commanded._

 _Deimos nodded in agreement. "I will not fail you Father." He saluted respectfully._

" _Thank you my son. You always make me very proud." Ares had changed considerably over the years and so had his children. They had all become very weary of the many mortal wars, that were steadily growing in size and in number. There seemed to be no end and he had never been so busy or, as in demand as he had in this age._

 _As the beautiful, tall, young, blond, green-eyed male approached the general, the man felt a complete sense of terror and dread wash over him._

 _On October 20, 1805, after a five day battle at Ulm in Bavaria, Austrian General Mack surrendered to Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte with minimal casualties on both sides._

" _Now I may return to your sweet mother and you may return to_ _Aoidḗ." Ares teased with a wink.}_

Ren shook his head. _Where did that come from?_

"So are you ready to deal with Ruriko-chan tomorrow?" Yashiro smirked.

Ren groaned inwardly. She was not a person he wanted to deal with. She was spoiled, arrogant and clearly a selfish little diva and Takarada-san wanted her fixed. _How the hell are we supposed to_ _ **fix**_ _her?_ "I suppose... I'll pick you up at five?"

Yashiro nodded as they entered Ren's car and buckled in. "That should be enough time to make it there."

* * *

 _Ah..._ She sighed. _This one has the aura of a musician._ Kyoko pondered. _But the aura has become corrupted._ _Maybe she still has some redeemable qualities. She has probably suffered so much due to her sun allergies, poor thing. So frail. I suppose I should help her as much as I can_. Those were the last hopeful thoughts Kyoko had before she was, once again, proven wrong about yet another modern musician as she felt the throbbing pain of her ankle shoot up her leg and into her spine and little points of light dotted her blurring vision.

" _It's useless..."_ She sighed. _"I miss Olympus. I miss you Deimos. Why did I ever agree to this?"_ A little tear streaked down her cheek. _"Why did we ever agree to this? Now he'll never find me and I'm stuck here alone not knowing where my sisters are and the one that I inspired was an ungrateful cockroach."_ She groused quietly.

She thought back to when her human life had begun and remembered a perfect little boy, almost fairy-like with that old familiar feeling. _I suppose it could have been him._ She thought nostalgically. _Corn.._. _This life sucks, everyone keeps leaving me._

"The missing LoveMe Section member." Ren commented. "Taking a break or, can't move?" He asked.

{" _The battlefield is no place for music. You need to leave. You'll be in the way." He told her as she stared at him in anger._

 _She shot him a glare. "For your information more musicians are born on the battlefield than in the confines of a lush palace." She growled condescendingly._

" _Woman, you need to leave. You'll be in the way." He reciprocated the glare._

 _Her golden eyes flashed in anger and she flipped her silken raven locks in his face as she turned. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much... Oh... And you don't scare me with that look Deimos. So don't even try." She walked away to find her new charge, leaving him stunned and slightly aroused.}_

 _What the hell was that?_ Ren shook the new thoughts from his mind. _Why am I thinking of things like this?_

"You have something to say?" She asked the distracted young man.

"No..." He noticed the redness and swelling of her left ankle, knelt down, grabbed her injured leg and removed her shoe. "Let me take a look."

She grimaced in pain and bit back a scream.

"Wow, she looks like she's in a lot of pain." The cameraman commented on Kyoko's state.

"Mmhmm, of course it hurts, I think she broke it." He told the two men that had accompanied him on his little fishing trip.

 _No! What am I going to do if it's broken?_ She thought in despair.

"Let's take her up first, we can't do anything for her here." He announced as he hoisted her in his arms surprising her. She stiffened in embarrassment and blushed at the feel of his hands on her as he carried her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

He had finally arrived at their location with the injured little hell-cat in his arms, struggling for him to release her and for some reason her anger kind of turned him on. What in the world was this girl doing to him? Well, whatever it was, he most certainly was not prepared for it as Ren Tsuruga and Kuon Hizuri was having just as difficult of a time. He just couldn't keep his true nature from trying to escape those bonds when she was around. Perhaps it would be best if he avoided her or, at least stepped away for a moment to gather himself and analyze the situation.

"Yashiro-san, would you mind helping her out while I speak to Director Shingai?" Ren asked as he approached his manager.

"Of course, what happened?" Yashiro asked with the curiosity still eating at his mind after witnessing the female's behavior toward his charge.

Ren sighed. "It seems as though she has injured her ankle on the way up and our leading _**"lady"**_ left her there on the path to fend for herself."

"Ah, I'll take care of her." _So that's why she was so irritated._ Yashiro pondered inwardly.

Ren gave him a small smile of thanks. "Thank you."

 _{"You know what Mother would say don't you Brother?" His twin smirked sinisterly and Deimos groaned._

Here we go again. He's never going to stop with the teasing. _"Do tell Phobos... What exactly would Mother say?" He asked with irritation, regretting his words the moment they left his mouth._

" _You. are. in. love..." His voice lilted playfully, teasing and jabbing him in the ribs with his elbow._

" _The woman is irritating and she's a nuisance on the battlefield. Music has no place in such a situation. She's bullheaded, strong-willed and the fact that my power has no effect on her disturbs me. She smells too nice and her skin is too soft." He finished gruffly with a look Phobos had never in all of their existence had seen on him._

 _Phobos' eyes went wide and he gasped at the revelation. "By the blood of Tartarus! You **are** in love!"}_

Yukihito glanced back at his charge and then at the girl whose ankle he was wrapping. These strange visions he had been having for the past couple of weeks were disturbing him. Perhaps it was some kind of brain addling virus going around or, something. He mentally shook off the last little bits of the vision.

"Umm.." The now sweetly behaving female started as he finished up with her bandage.

He fastened the little clips on the wrap and examined his work. "That should do it, for now."

"Thank you, Umm..." She said quietly.

He looked up and smiled at her. "I'm Yashiro."

"Thank you, Yashiro-san." She said shyly.

* * *

Ren stood in the lounge as they waited on Ruriko-chan, trying to piece together the foreign images that had flashed into his mind since his strange loss of time outside of Lory's office. He just couldn't figure out what the hell was going on and couldn't make any sense out of them. He couldn't be doing this right now, there were far too many things going on in his life for something like this to start up.

"Um..." He felt a tug on his sleeve and the overwhelming desire to snap a neck so, he fought it and just pasted on his signature smile.

"Ah... It's Ruriko-chan. You're finally here." He smiled brighter. "I was getting tired of waiting for you."

She was stunned to silence and shivered at what she now saw as a not so friendly smile.

He sighed and shook his head once she stomped off in anger; although, it was quite amusing when he saw his manager and the LoveMe girl carry her back like an oversized sack of potatoes. Yes, so far, that had to be the highlight of this disastrous day.

"I see the turtle who didn't go to the hospital." He smirked inwardly at the jab. At least he had this little form of entertainment today.

"The lard goes to a suspicious circle of inexpensive pancakes?" Kyoko repeated in confusion what she thought she had heard from him. _Is he crazy?_

"I said that I see the turtle who didn't go to the hospital..." Ren repeated making sure she understood every syllable.

"I am not a turtle!" She huffed indignantly. "I can still walk if I don't use my left leg." She suddenly felt a pair of hands in the middle of her back, shoving her to the ground, forcing her to put unnecessary pressure on her damaged ankle.

Ren and the director quickly knelt to check on her to make sure she wasn't further injured. "What? It's not as if you're really hurt! You were obviously pretending to be hurt to get Tsuruga-san's attention. SO DISGUSTING!" Ruriko screamed at her in anger and jealousy.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ren asked softly with worry as he watched Kyoko shiver in pain, covering her face. He could feel the anger as is ebbed into his mind.

"Tripping while we were coming up here had to be another one of your disgusting little plots for attention." She bit out with arrogance shining in her voice, thinking that she was revealing something that the LoveMe member didn't want the world to know. "You must really like him to be throwing yourself at him like that."

This was the very last straw. The arrogant little diva was seconds away from either becoming a permanent decoration in the ryokan's garden or, a nice meal for a very large reptile. _No!_ _I cannot expose us._ _Father warned me._ _"Are you talking about yourself?"_ A sinister female voice filled Ruriko's mind as the room felt heavy and fell silent.

"Ruriko-chan...You took it too far... Apologize now." The director commanded in a voice filled with disappointment and anger.

A shiver of dread shot up her spine when Ren shot her a heated glare. _This isn't how it's supposed to be!_ _What the heck?_ _Why is everyone on her side?!_ Ruriko fumed.

"Sorry about all of this." Director Shingai said softly to Kyoko.

Kyoko sighed tiredly. It had taken a lot out of her to fight off her primal urges for retribution against the deserving creature at her Father's behest. One did not go against the commands of the King of the gods and come away unscathed. She would fight as hard as she could to keep from turning the girl into a lawn ornament or, rat. "No need..."

 _{"There, you shouldn't have been out here in the first place." He scolded as he hoisted her to the back of his horse and led it to the encampment. "You're lucky it was only your wrist." His voice was filled with what she could only describe as worry._

 _She nodded quietly. "I'm sorry, but it's what I have to do. I cannot help my nature. I am drawn to them no matter where they are." She explained quietly._

 _He sighed and nodded. "I suppose I understand." He did. He had felt that same type of pull many times himself when he was around mortals.}_

Ren offered his hand and helped her up from the floor, which incensed Ruriko from a slow simmer to a full boil under the surface. At this point her jealousy was in full force with no abatement in sight.

"Thank you." Kyoko mumbled.

As the pair quietly stood off to the side, they both pondered the vision that they unknowingly shared. One in confusion and the other in sadness and longing.

* * *

Lory smiled brightly in his office as the feeling washed over him. "This is quite unexpected. Another two have started to awaken. I wonder who they are?" He rubbed his hands together in glee. It was exciting, like finally starting to see the partial picture of a puzzle one was putting together or, perhaps more like a game of hide and seek in this case. Yes, that's exactly what this was, the gods playing hide and seek and at the moment, Zeus was it.

"Ruto, we have two more family members here." He announced.

"Do we know who they are yet, Father?" He asked.

Lory shook his head. "No, but that's part of the fun of it. The discovery."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Song referred to in this chapter is going to be "Moment of Peace" With Sarah & Amelia Brightman feat. Gregorian. (It's meant to be a song of healing in this chapter.)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

* * *

Silky raven hair, shimmering golden eyes, porcelain white skin, makeup so natural one could barely tell it was there, ruby red lips that matched the colors of the silk kimono and a regal air that captured the attentions of everyone in her path. She reminded him of the perfect example of what a Japanese girl was to him. All the historical pictures, old movies and stories his dad used to tell him, they were all her and he couldn't tear his eyes away for a moment. _This can't possibly be the same girl._ He told himself as he and Ruriko-chan stood in the hall and watched her pass them.

Even as she twirled and proclaimed that her hair, makeup and costume made her the happiest she had been in 16 years, all Ren saw was an adorable princess straight out of Feudal Japan. He chuckled at her antics, they were cute. He had to admit it. However, her declaration to Ruriko-chan and Shingai-san's reaction to said declaration somewhat shocked him. _"I want to defeat you."_ The phrase sent a chill down his spine. What caught his attention even further was her ability to give the picky director exactly what he had envisioned when she acted out the scene, with a possibly broken ankle, perfectly.

Seiji Shingai was stunned. _Why couldn't Lory have given this one to me?_ "Perfect..." He whispered and Ruriko's head whipped around to see a look of awe on the impressed director's face.

* * *

Her determination and fury spurred her through the tea ceremony and even brought a few old forgotten feelings to the surface that she quickly pushed down. Many things disturbed her about the day. Everything had happened so quickly and she wasn't quite sure she was prepared for the wonderful things that were going on. At least she didn't feel so alone anymore and she had decided that she would spend a little time in front of the camera. Acting had developed and evolved over the years. This was not the age of Homer's _Odyssey_ or, Shakespeare's _Hamlet_. This was an entirely new animal and she was filled with anticipation. This was something much bigger. It was something that had the potential to be shared with the entire world. _No wonder Father is involved in this._ She marveled.

 _ **~ΑΩΑΩ~**_

 _ **AT THE HOSPITAL**_

She seemed as though she would be out for a little while, so Yukihito decided to stay by her side while they set her ankle in case she awakened. What he didn't expect was when the two male orderlies had began humming this strange haunting tune that wrapped his mind in a haze. Her eyes flew open and and she sat upright in a trance-like state and the most angelic voice began to emanate from her, bringing the entire emergency room floor to a calm, comfortable, healing silence. For over seven minutes her voice caressed the ears of every living being in that ward, in several different languages. After she had finished, her eyes closed once again and she resumed sleeping on the exam table as they finished covering her leg in the plaster cast with no memory of what had just happened.

" _ **Aoidḗ..."**_ Yashiro whispered after they were alone. He had awakened. His mind flooded with forgotten memories. _**"Thank you."**_ He gently stroked her sleeping face.

" _ **I miss you Deimos..."**_ She murmured in her sleep.

Yashiro sighed. _**"We'll find him. I won't stop until we do."**_ He promised the sleeping girl that he now knew to be his twin's most precious treasure.

 _ **~ΑΩΑΩ~**_

 _ **IN THE CAR ON THE WAY BACK**_

" _ **Aoidḗ?"**_ Yashiro glanced over at the young woman hoping that he wasn't making a huge mistake. One that would cause her to believe he was insane.

She sharply turned her gaze to meet his. _**"Phobos? Is it you Brother-in-law?"**_

Yashiro sighed in relief and scooped the girl into his arms. _**"It is you..."**_ He chuckled and wiped a stray happy tear. _**"It's been too long without family."**_ He could feel he had been away from his twin for too long.

She looked up at him after they had regained their composure. _**"Is Deimos with you?"**_ She asked with hope in her voice.

He shook his head sadly. _**"I'm afraid I have only just realized who you and I are. I've been having these memories going through my mind for the past couple of weeks and couldn't make any sense of them until now."**_ He confessed. _**"Had it not been for your song of healing, I'm not sure how long it would have been before it all came back to me."**_ He chuckled. _**"Not to worry though. We will find him."**_ He smiled softly. _**"But I'm afraid that if we say anything to him before he awakens, he will think we are insane."**_

She nodded solemnly. _**"That's true, I suppose. We should probably keep the information to ourselves, as to not ruin his awakening with our... excitement."**_ She giggled knowing full well how Phobos and she could be when overcome with anticipation and joy.

He held out his hand. _**"Deal?"**_

She took his hand and shook it. _**"Deal... But try not to tease him so much when you do find him."**_ She added.

Yashiro laughed. _**"I'm not certain I can hold up that part of the bargain."**_

She giggled. _**"I suppose you couldn't."**_

 _ **~ΑΩΑΩ~**_

 _ **BACK TO BUSINESS**_

All in all, by the afternoon, her day had not been completely ruined and Ruriko-chan turned out to be a somewhat tolerable being.

"You probably hate me for getting the part while you were at the hospital." Ruriko stated quietly.

Kyoko looked at the repentant girl. _She's not as bad as I thought._ She sighed inwardly. "Not really..."

Ruriko looked up at her in surprise.

"Someone once told me that those that are weak on the battlefield have no business being there. If you cannot fight, you deserve to die." She told her in a distant voice remembering what Deimos had told her once. The same words his own father had passed to him. She smiled at the memory.

"I suppose they were right." Ruriko agreed.

Kyoko looked up and her eyes met with Ren's as he stood outside speaking with the director while the girls were talking. "Next time I will be prepared." She commented.

A shiver ran down Ruriko's spine when she saw the look in her rival's eyes, thinking that the challenge was for her.

It wasn't losing to Ruriko that irritated her, it was the fact that she had lost to this man. She felt like he had controlled her as they were acting together. This was something that she refused to allow.

* * *

Yashiro's eyes glanced at his charge inconspicuously, noting the familiar brooding aura and attitude. He raised an eyebrow slightly as he mulled over his thoughts. _What exactly are the odds of it being him? Out of the billions of mortals on this planet, how on Earth is it even possible?_ It was inconceivable. _Well, I did find Aoidḗ. I suppose it's possible. How would I go about testing this theory? A test, but what? Hmm..._

His manager was being awfully quiet. He had pretty much kept to himself during the entire ride back to the hotel and he'd been acting strangely since he came back with the LoveMe girl. _What was her name?_ _Kyoko..._ The name seemed to caress it's way into his mind without him noticing how smooth it was. Kind of like how a cat jumps up into your lap when you're reading a book and you start to pet it absentmindedly. Soft, warm and sleek, yet still with sharp claws and needle-like teeth.

"Almost time." Yashiro commented and Ren glanced up at him questioningly.

"I'm heading over to the photo studio. The director made arrangements for a photo shoot for Kyoko-chan. Would you like to join me?" He asked casually.

Ren sat staring across the room and sipping his drink. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Well, I heard it's a rather formal one. They're going through a lot of trouble for it, even using the hotel's studio." Yashiro explained.

"Not interested..." He took another sip of his Scotch.

"Hmm, I think you're more interested than you're letting on Ren. Otherwise, you wouldn't have acted with her seriously like you did." Yashiro explained.

Ren sighed. "That's right, I admire her determination. That is all."

"Suit yourself." Yashiro told him as he walked away with a nagging hunch eating away at the back of his mind. _We shall see soon enough._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

As the two males were escorting the injured female to her room, said female was only speaking to her divine brother-in-law and completely ignoring Japan's number one bachelor. "I really appreciate you escorting me to my room Yashiro-san. Thank you, it was very nice of you."

"No problem." He answered. _By all that is sacred, this is a_ _ **very**_ _familiar scenario._ He chuckled internally. _She doesn't even notice it._ Yashiro looked up at Ren and for the first time since he had known the actor, he was visibly irritated by someone and showing it. _They don't even notice it! It's just like before! This would make Grandfather's head explode!_ He giggled maniacally in his mind remembering the beginning stages of Aoidḗ and Deimos' courtship. _I wonder if they are going to be as clueless as the first time around._ He pondered silently.

"So Kyoko-chan, you did the Tea Ceremony really beautifully. Where did you learn?" He thought perhaps he should distract the two before the paint started literally peeling off the walls from all of the tension between the two.

She stopped in place as her mind mulled over what Yashiro had just mentioned and what the Fuwa Okami had planned for her came into crystal clear focus. The woman had been training her to become the wife of that arrogant, ungrateful ass. She had dodged that bullet very narrowly. The fact that she had nearly wed someone other than her Deimos had stunned her so badly with guilt and sorrow that she collapsed to her knees. If he hadn't tossed her aside, she would have betrayed the only one that she would ever truly love. It made her feel sick and short of breath.

"Is your leg hurting again?" Yashiro asked with concern. "Ren?" He questioned as Ren knelt before her.

"Are you alright?" Ren asked as he watched her shiver, unsure if she was in pain or, in some other distress.

"Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro called in worry almost slipping with her divine name.

The look Ren saw on her face shocked him. Her eyes were distant, almost sad and filled with guilt. Her breathing was shallow and he had heard a slight whimper.

"Excuse me. I'm a reporter for the monthly magazine "Boots". I have a question for her." The very conspicuously disguised man began to approach.

"We are currently busy." Ren told him in a low even voice that sent shivers of dread down the man's spine causing him to back away carefully.

"Well... um... yes, maybe some other time." The man quickly left.

Yashiro raised an eyebrow and kept the information to himself as the pair had agree. Inwardly he was celebrating the fact that he had found his twin brother. There was no mistaking that aura or, that adept ability to instill terror and dread like no other. This was going to be fun.

* * *

After hearing her tell him that, she had fallen to her knees over the insufferable little ass that he and Ren had met only days ago, he knew exactly why his brother had deducted points from her stamp pad. Although, he was pretty certain that his brother didn't quite understand yet. _Of course._ Yashiro removed his glasses, palmed his face, rubbed the bridge of his nose and groaned. He rolled his eyes. _Well, here we go again._ He sighed. _This is going to take awhile._ He groused as he put his glasses back on and grabbed his overnight bag and satchel, then left a tip for housekeeping.

* * *

She may be a goddess of the arts, but she was a goddess without doting followers, showering her with gifts. She still had to make her own way, according to her father. She also wished to learn the inner machinations of modern acting, the mortal way. It was just more fulfilling. However, her pocketbook and her desires didn't seem to want to align and as she made her way to the LoveMe room, she clearly saw in the brochure that they quite possibly never would.

"They are obviously the enemy to the working woman!" Two female voices shouted as one.

Kanae Kotonami looked up in shock at the familiar face with the cast on her leg. "YOU!"

Kyoko looked at her stunned, knowing if she said anything it would embarrass her and expose her position in the new LoveMe Section. "Why are you here?" That's right. This woman that stood before her should have been in the Acting Section by now. Why was she holding the Newcomer's Brochure?

"Um..." _I cannot tell her I'm in the new LoveMe Section, not after what I said in the auditions to her. She'll laugh at me and never let me live this down._ Kanae groaned inwardly at her predicament.

"Hm... Why are you holding a orientation brochure?" Kyoko asked out of curiosity. "It's the same as mine." She pointed out. "You should have joined the acting section a long time ago."

Kanae was struggling to gather her thoughts on the subject, trying to hold onto her composure. "I'm just trying to familiarize myself with my new company. Everyone should do the same." Kanae lectured, almost half-heartedly, not believing that she would use such a lame excuse.

"Ah! Kotonami-san! You're here." Matsushima-san called out to her as he approached and Kanae winced and he began voicing his happiness that she had decided to return and give the LoveMe Section a try.

 _{"Mnḗmē! Please, please, please..." The golden-eyed ravenette begged. "I don't want to do this alone. We are sisters, we should do more together. It's getting really lonesome finding these talents on my own. Please? Do this one with me? Melétē is off doing her own right now." She pled._

" _MO! Fine Aoidḗ, just stop begging." She hid her smile. She didn't want her silly sister to see that she actually enjoyed going on these little missions, otherwise Father would make sure that they would do all of their assignments together.}_

Kanae shuddered at the images that just passed through her mind. _What the hell was that? I cannot have this today._ She scolded herself.

"Don't cling to me! I don't want to be in the LoveMe Section! NO, NONONONO! You can't expect me to wear that thing!" She exclaimed as Kyoko displayed the neon pink monstrosity that was to be her uniform.

"Come on now, it has the stylish little logo and it's actually kind of cute." Kyoko told her with a saleswoman type of tone. "And we'll get to go on LoveMe missions together." She flashed a smile.

"No, absolutely not! I'll find another way." She tossed the coverall on the bench and stood up.

Kyoko smirked at her. She knew this girl was in the same financial situation as she was at the moment. "So... You have 480,000 yen to spend on the school and classes?" She poked Kanae's ego a bit.

Kanae slumped. "MO! Fine, just a trial period. Now get off me!" She groused.

Kyoko's eyes went wide at the familiar behavior and words. Kyoko let go of her and smiled softly. "Thank you. You won't regret it." She said sweetly. "I know you'll have fun here." She told her knowingly. Perhaps she should keep this one from Phobos. _He would definitely go insane with joy and frighten her. She would think we were both crazy._ Kyoko glanced at her new friend inconspicuously and nodded to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

From what she could gather from the experience of helping Maria with her little problem of thinking that her father didn't love her, the divine souls were scattered across the mortal plain; just because you have a divine soul, it doesn't mean your offspring is going to be a demigod; finally, the awakenings of these said souls absolutely needed a catalyst of some sort to bring them around.

Kyoko flopped down on her futon, exhausted. She was definitely going to have to be more careful and she decided that she would absolutely not be revealing any of her specialness to mortals. Something like that had been messy in the past and it most certainly was not something she could deal with right now, alone. She was going to wait patiently for her sisters to come to her as she had gone to Zeus and Phobos had come to her.

She rolled over and sighed dramatically. She honestly didn't mean to upset Mnḗmē, but she also couldn't come straight out and tell her that the skills of the muses were equal to each other. That was something that she felt that her sister would have to discover on her own. She just hoped that Mnḗmē wouldn't despise her when all was said and done. She wanted to be best friends with her sisters again. She truly missed it. She longed for someone to talk to and tell her secrets and Phobos was just too high strung for something like that. She wasn't even sure if he would be able to contain himself once he discovered who Deimos was.

She rolled over again and thought of what Maria had made her remember. Her eyes grew sad when she realized that be it a human mother like Saena Mogami or, her Titaness mother Mnemosyne, she had never really had a mother that had truly loved her or, nurtured her. Certainly Aphrodite had welcomed her as her own child and approved of her far more than Ero's love Psyche, but she was more of an adoptive mother and the fact that Ares had approved of her union with Deimos helped immensely in the matter.

She rolled and sighed again. Thoughts of her encounter with Ren Tsuruga came to mind and she gritted her teeth. My, my he had been a perfect ass. He almost reminded her of someone, but her mind was just not yet prepared to tell her. She did know that it made her heart ache and think of Deimos once again. It made her feel heartsick to continue thinking of him like this. She pulled out her little blue stone that the child Corn had given her when she was young and gently placed a kiss on it, murmuring her mantra that she would be alright and hoped with all of her heart that she truly would be.

She sighed into her pillow and turned the little blue stone in the palm of her hand once again. "I wonder if I will ever see them again." She drifted off to sleep with dreams of her extended family and the wonderful times that they had spent together before they were separated.

* * *

In his sleep, a young man known as Ren Tsuruga in Japan, Kuon Hizuri in America, and Deimos on Olympus, dreamt of a little girl with raven-black pig-tails and eyes as gold as freshly minted coins. He smiled softly in his sleep at the fleeting memory and it gradually evolved into an angry sprite with strawberry-blonde hair and the same golden eyes that had been more than happy to flip him the bird and call him an asshole. His brow furrowed then softened and he chuckled in his sleep. Finally a new dream. One that he had been having quite frequently these past few weeks after the filming of Ring Doh with Ruriko. It was a dream of a passionate, raven-haired beauty with molten gold eyes. The feel of her skin, her sounds as he made love to her and the smell of her hair assaulted his mind and wrapped it in a haze only to have it slip into the recesses of his mind as soon as he was pulled from his sleep. The only thing he could do about it, was wonder what he had dreamt about that had put him in his state and remedy that state with water as cold as ice. It was frustrating to say the very least.

* * *

She thought that she would be able to contain the anger as she looked on from the shadows in her chicken costume. No such luck. At least this time she was more aware and didn't inadvertently inspire the little roach again. That was at least until he groped her and insulted her on her body shape.

 _Hm, Father told me not to harm him, but... what's a little harm in a sore throat?_ She smirked. _Maybe a couple of weeks should do_.

Sho coughed a little after he left the stage of Kimagure Rock and rubbed his throat. Throughout the rest of the interview, his throat and voice got progressively worse. By the time everything had ended, it was at a faint squeak and his manager Aki Shoko was worried sick. He was her meal ticket after all, and it wouldn't do for him to lose or, damage those golden chords.

~ΑΩΑΩ~

"Shoko-san... From what I can tell, there is absolutely nothing wrong with your client. There is no reason he shouldn't be able to speak. No illness, no swelling, no damage. All I can suggest is that the problem he's having with his voice is psychosomatic. Has he been under any stress or, extreme feelings of guilt lately?" The doctor asked.

Shoko glanced at Sho as the young man sat on the exam table tapping it rhythmically with his fingers. "No... I can't think of anything he would feel guilty or, stressed over." _Unless he's feeling guilty about that girl._ She shook the thought off.

"Well then, I would suggest your standard home remedies for sore throats like honey and lemon, ginger teas and gargling with salt water and such. It should clear up in a couple of days. Otherwise, I really don't feel comfortable prescribing anything for him." The doctor told her and left the room.

She turned to her charge. "Well Sho... The doctor says it's all in your head. Probably guilt or, stress."

He looked at her as if she had sprouted a second head and pulled out the pen and pad she had given him earlier.

 _ **What the hell do I have to feel guilty or, stressed about? I've never felt better! He doesn't know what he's talking about! Get another doctor to look!**_

Shoko shook her head. "No Sho... I think he might be right. If it was a cold you would be running a fever or, coughing or, something. That's just not the case. I think you're just going to have to do as he says and wait it out."

Sho's shoulder's slumped. _ **Fine!**_

Aki Shoko shook her head and sighed. "I'll be right back. I'm going to pay the bill."

He waved her off and flopped down on the exam table wracking his mind on anything that might be stressing him out and just couldn't find anything.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

It had been several weeks since her first appearance on Kimagure Rock and her encounter with Sho and Ren. The encounter with the first? Horrific. The second? More or, less confusing. Her encounter with Ren confusing for the fact that he wasn't what he seemed. It pained her to think that he was a lot like Deimos. He put up a front of being a certain way, but deep down when he was in private showed a whole different side of himself. He was professional, aloof and seemed friendly to everyone on the outside, but on the inside he seemed insecure, quick to admit that he was wrong and apologize, and he clearly didn't like her. She wasn't sure why this bothered her, him not liking her, but it did. It pained her immensely.

She had managed to avoid him since her encounter in the stairwell with him. Perhaps she shouldn't have flipped him off and called him an asshole. She winced at the thought. She had only even done that to one other in her lifetime and the fact that it had been her former lover made things that much worse. There were just so many similarities and it was making the guilt in her heart pile up. She shook off the comparative thoughts.

She wondered, as she walked through the halls of TBM after the show, if perhaps she should voice her concerns to Phobos. Would he understand or, would he think less of her if he discovered how her thoughts were running away from her around Ren? She decided that this was something best kept to herself. She didn't want to turn his brother against her or, make him think that she had feelings for anyone other than his own brother, when she didn't.

As she was NOT pondering her comparisons between Deimos and Ren and she was NOT so completely distracted by said comparisons that she hadn't noticed said brothers walking down the very hall that she also occupied. She didn't notice the whispers, murmurs and giggles of various women that were trying to get the attention of the handsome actor. Their eyes met as she looked up and thus their game of cat and mouse began or, should she say lion and bunny?

The tiny animal looked up from her meager repast of thoughts and noticed in the distance a familiar, large, predatorial feline. She startled as their eyes met and her food for though tumbled from her tiny mouth to the ground as she realized her precarious position. She froze and then immediately assessed her situation and calculated her closest escape route that would lead to a local burrow. She slowly turned so as not to alert the beast of her panicked escape. _Don't look back... Don't look back.._. Was the tiny creature's mental mantra. She turned to evaluate his progress. _NO! I said not to look back! Aoidḗ, you baka!_ His legs were so long and hers, while they were long for her body type and height, they were too short to make it to her destination before he caught up to her.

 _ **SLAM!**_

The handle to the Ladies Room door slipped from her fingers and prevented her escape. The heat from his large body and his scent surrounded her. She shook in fear. Not really fear of him, just fear of something intangible. Was it fear of rejection, harsh words, that overly friendly false smile or, fear of the unknown? She wasn't quite sure and she was pretty certain that she didn't wish to find out at the moment.

" _Hey... It's been awhile."_ He murmured into her ear and she shivered at his warm breath on her sensitive lobe. "Don't you think it was kind of rude to not greet me? I am your senior in the company after all." Her reaction to him was priceless.

"How do you..." The training the Fuwa Okami kicked in and she bowed toward the Restroom door.

He caught himself before he chuckled. "Over here..." He smirked inwardly. This was the most fun he had, had in quite some time. Although he didn't notice it while he was teasing her, he was behaving like a mischievous little boy and it was definitely something that his manager/brother noticed.

She turned while still bowing, not wanting to look at that misleading smile of his. "How do you do?" She mumbled nervously.

"What? No middle finger today?" And then even more teasing began. By the time he was caught by Yashiro, she was almost in tears.

 _{"Brother... You do realize that if you keep teasing her like that, she may just call you on it and turn the tables on you one day." Phobos scolded his brother for teasing the little goddess of music._

 _Deimos chuckled at the thought. "What is she going to do as punishment? Inspire me to sing?"_

" _Deimos... She's a daughter of Zeus. There is truly no limit to what she could do to you. You should watch yourself." Phobos warned him._

 _Deimos sighed in resignation. "Fine, I'll take it under advisement."_ Not... _He smirked inwardly.}_

Ren silently pondered the images as Yashiro scolded him for his reckless behavior near the Ladies Room and warned him to never do as such again.

After they had dropped Kyoko off at her final destination, he had to listen to the further extension of said lecture from his _Brother?_ He shook the thought away. Why did the word brother pop into his mind when he looked at his manager? He furrowed his brow in deep thought. Where were these thoughts and the dreams coming from for the past few weeks? "Phobos..." He whispered to himself.

Yashiro turned to him in shock. With wide eyes and a mischievous smirk across his lips, the teasing began. "Well, you would think my own twin would know me. I mean really... I thought I was going to have to sing to you to get you to recognize me."

Ren's eyes went wide as they parked in the parking garage of their next destination and memories came flooding back. He snorted a laugh. "What? You thought making my ears bleed would bring my memory back?"

"I resent that Deimos! My voice is not that atrocious." He told him indignantly.

Deimos smirked. "You resemble that?"

Phobos rolled his eyes. "You haven't changed a bit." He patted him on the shoulder.

"Nor you, Brother. Have you found Aoidḗ?" He asked with hope.

Phobos looked at him mischievously. "She is someone you will have to seek out on your own. Just as I will have to seek out Mnḗmē." He could feel the disappointment rolling off his brother. "Not to worry Brother, I'm certain they are very close. Besides, the chase is the best part of it all. Don't you think?"

Deimos smiled. "I suppose you're right." He did have a feeling that she was close by and the excitement of rediscovery was palpable.

* * *

Every nerve in her body was on a razor's edge. Tomorrow would be her first real audition. Did she have what it took to be a modern talent? She had already laid out her wardrobe for tomorrow, meditated as her sister Melétē once taught her, to attempt to calm her nerves enough to get a good night's sleep and checked and rechecked the contents of her purse to make sure she had everything she needed to make it to the audition on time the next day.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was off to her dreamland; however, it was different tonight. Instead of seeking out her love, he had met her there. She smiled in relief as he carefully approached her and raised his hand to stroke her hair.

He sighed deeply and quickly pulled her into his arms then kissed her gently. "I missed you so very much, my love."

She snuggled into him. "I missed you too."

"I will find you, I promise." He vowed to her.

"I swear I will wait for you, Deimos." She hugged him tightly and relished in a feeling that she hadn't truly had in many years.

"I love you Aoidḗ. Don't ever forget." He told her softly.

She nodded. "I love you too." She smiled brightly and began to sing his favorite song to him. One that hadn't passed her lips since they parted.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

Kanae Kotonami thought she had been going insane when the visions and dreams first began and she could blame it all on her weird friend. She didn't know what any of it meant until the day of the auditions after everything had been said and done and she began to feel the crushing despair of failure. When Kyoko slapped her then gave her a lecture with an oh so familiar feeling to it, her final vision was like a missing puzzle piece.

 _{ **SLAP...**_

" _Do you really think so little of me and Melétē, Sister? Do you actually believe that what we do is so insignificant, that you would just leave it all behind?" Tears were streaming from Aoidḗ's beautiful golden eyes. "We inspire them! We entertain them! Without us they would be no better than cattle!"_

 _Mnḗmē looked down in shame._

 _Aoidḗ took in a deep breath and continued. "Would you actually give everything up simply because they don't recognize you immediately when you inspire them? Are you truly as vain as the others?"_

" _NO! I... I would just like to be thanked once in awhile! I'm sick of them taking all of the credit for what we help them with!" She replied._

 _Aoidḗ smiled softly at her sister and caressed her shoulder. "Sister... We only inspire them to use the talent that already lies deep within them. We don't give them that talent. We learned this long ago. We only help them find it in their hearts and souls."_

 _Mnḗmē sighed. "I am sorry, Sister. It's just been so long. I miss us playing together on Olympus for the other gods. I miss the accolades. I miss others praising us for what we have."_

 _Aoidḗ smiled mischievously. "Perhaps we should show the mortals what real talent is then."_

 _Mnḗmē looked up at her sister with hope. "Do you mean move amongst them as we did in the old days?"_

 _Aoidḗ nodded. "First we must convince Melétē to join us or, it will be no fun."}_

Kanae smirked at her and crossed her arms across her chest. "Stand out huh? And how do you propose we do that?" She asked, then added in a whisper and glanced at her. "Aoidḗ?"

A huge smile crossed Kyoko's lips. "Don't we have a way to become the center of attention without even trying?"

Kanae looked at her confused. "What?" _What is she talking about?_

Kyoko smiled brightly. "It's the one and only blessing graced only to us."

 _She doesn't mean..._ "NO! Not for the audition!" She exclaimed.

"Mnḗmē! If you can think of a better idea, then by all means please enlighten me." Aoidḗ scolded.

Kanae sighed in resignation. "Fine..."

* * *

She wasn't stupid or, oblivious. It was just that she was a bit more resistant to outsiders than her siblings were. Her heart had been played with more often than not, by musicians before Deimos had softened it, and this time was no different than any other. Except for the fact that they had been included in Zeus' little game of hide and seek and she and Deimos had been wounded for it during their time as mortal children. She and her sisters had never known the love of a divine mother, save for the affection that was bestowed upon her by Aphrodite and as a mortal she had never known that love either. Once again, as long ago, she had been used and abused by yet another thankless musician. At the moment her heart was closed off to what was clearly in front of her, but in her dreams he would come to her and they would caress each other's pain and sorrows away.

* * *

The two brothers stood on the little hill, watching the two sisters play. It was a sight that neither had seen in a very long time. Phobos knew of Aoidḗ and suspected Mnḗmē, and Deimos had his own suspicions; however, neither wanted to approach their own females out of caution. What if they were wrong? What if their hearts were so lonely and craving the attention of their lost lovers, that they made a mistake? What if their women didn't recognize them? Neither could bear the thought of either of the women refusing them or, worse... fearing them. Especially since they were the only two that had never really feared them in the first place, as though the fates and Zeus had specifically made them for them.

It's best to distance himself, thought Deimos. He didn't want to taint her new life with the human he had become. She deserved more, so for now at least, she was off limits until he could prove himself worthy in his mind. Until he could give her, what he felt she deserved.

* * *

At the moment he was truly cursing his mortal body. Yashiro had caught a cold. He tried to fight it with all his might as soon as he suspected, large doses of Vitamin C, Echinacea Tea, mentholated chest rub, vaporizer in the bedroom, and so much chicken noodle soup he felt like he would sprout feathers and wings. It was a nightmare. He groaned and then a thought came to mind. A mischievous, sinister smile crossed his lips and he picked up the phone. If Deimos wasn't going to make a move, Phobos would do it for him.

All in all, the phone call had gone very well. He really didn't need to pretend to be even more sick than he actually was, but he figured they would take his request for the near week off that he felt would help the two get together, if he did. Needless to say, it was a success and they had even taken his recommendation to have Kyoko-chan accompany him seriously. Perhaps he did lay it on a bit thick with Matsushima-san when he mentioned Ren's non-existent appetite, but a manager's gotta do what a manager's gotta do.

He smiled that self-satisfying smile as he snuggled under his blanket on his sofa, with his hot water bottle, he fresh cup of tea and the television remote. He had already emailed Matsushima-san and Kyoko-chan Ren's scheduling, this week was going to be a vacation. Even if he was sick for the first couple of days.

* * *

 _This has got to be the most irritating, arrogant self-absorbed woman I have ever known._ Kanae groused inwardly as she attended to Kimiko Kamio. Certainly she was a seasoned and veteran actress that initially Kanae believed she could pick up a few modern tips from, but her attitude and overall personality would have put how Hera was in ancient times, to shame. Kanae shivered at the thought. Although, she did have to admit she and her sisters weren't the perfect little angels either. She smirked as she remembered fondly of turning King Pierus' daughters into squawking Magpies or, how they had stripped the sirens of their beautiful feathers for their arrogance in challenging the sisters. It took quite a bit to fight the nagging desire to put the arrogant woman in her place; however, she had been warned by Zeus and his wrath was far more intimidating than this woman's venomous personality.

* * *

Phobos was cursing himself now. Never did he think that he would jinx himself by exaggerating his sickness, but he did. He awakened the next morning far more sick than he had ever been in his entire life.

He rolled over, looked at his alarm clock and groaned. "I should have never lied about how sick I was." He whined to himself. He rolled back over into the soft blankets and snuggled back into the covers. "One more hour, then I'll get up." He promised himself as he fell back into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Hm... Let's see, I'll need the ice bag, hot water bottle, a feather pillow..." She rambled off her mental list of things to take care of a sick person as she went row by row of the store tossing said items into her shopping basket, checking her watch and trying to be as quick and efficient as possible.

She shook her head as she carried the bags through the halls of the building where they were filming. "How can someone not know that they are sick? Has he never been sick before? And to argue with me about it..." She fumed a little as she walked through the door and rushed to his side, catching him before he'd almost collapsed. "I thought I wouldn't make it back in time." She told him while panting from near exhaustion.

"You... You went shopping?" He asked confusedly.

"I decided to pick up a few things to help out while you're sick." She then began rattling off several of the items she had bought as they entered the car LME sent on her request.

He was stunned as she began taking care of him the second they sat down. She had even known that his throat was sore and couldn't swallow water. Eventually she had pulled him through the day and helped him to his apartment in his fevered haze.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

"MO! I am so glad this week is over." Kanae huffed as she plopped tiredly down on the pink sofa in the LoveMe Office. "That woman was the most arrogant, infuriating diva I've ever had the misfortune of meeting."

Kyoko giggled. "You think that's bad? Tsuruga-san actually had the nerve to argue with me about him being sick. He actually collapsed twice, and then there was..." She stopped abruptly and blushed, trying not to think of his little moment as she checked his temperature and changed his ice bag.

Kanae looked at her curiously. "Aoidḗ?"

Kyoko shook her head. "Never mind, Mnḗmē. It's not really important."

Mnḗmē raised an eyebrow narrowed her gaze. "If it's not important then why do you look like you just bathed in the hot springs of Vesuvius?"

Aoidḗ sighed. She would have to tell sooner or, later. "Well... When he was sick, he said a few things that I find a little... I don't know, maybe disturbing. I all just seemed to familiar to me. I'm probably reading too much into it. He was sick, after all." She tried to skirt the issue.

Mnḗmē groaned inwardly. _Not this again. How could those two not see what is right in front of them?_ Unfortunately Mnḗmē had never spared a thought to her own situation, never admitting that she was just as blind about her own situation. She had only been focused on how she was saddled with the mortal family that she had been born into. There were just simply too many of them when she was inherently used to it being only her and her two sisters for so very long.

"Just tell me what happened and stop beating around the bush! MO! You're just as you were before you met Deimos. Ugh! Infuriating!" She groused. "Now tell me before I disown you!"

Kyoko then began to tell her how she had met a little boy when she was six and what she had suspected. She elaborated on what had happened when he was sick and she cared for him. How he had called her name, both names at one point.

Kanae just sat and stared at her. How could anyone be that clueless? Although, she did remember that her dear sister had always been this way. "Is it possible that he is Deimos?" She gently prodded, knowing that her sister always overreacted to things that she couldn't immediately accept.

Kyoko sighed. "I suppose it is and it probably is, but I really don't wish to make the mistake I almost made with Sho. I still feel like I betrayed Deimos by even considering that musician." She confessed.

"MO! That was not your fault. You didn't even know yet! I'm sure Deimos would understand too, so stop making such a big deal over it. At least you didn't marry him or, sleep with him." Kanae reminded her.

Kyoko's eyes went wide with the revelation, she grimaced. "Eew! That's disgusting! I would have never... Well, I suppose if I had married him, I would have but I would never think of such a thing now. I am saving myself for my Deimos, even if I have to wait for an eternity to find him."

Kanae smirked. "Pfft, I doubt you'll have to wait that long Aoidḗ. In fact, I think he will find you first. Seeing how clueless you usually are." She giggled.

"Hey! That's not fair! You're just as clueless as I am, for your information." She smirked knowingly and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Whatever, come on. We have work to do." She commanded as she pulled her out of the LoveMe Office to their next task.

* * *

" _I've always done everything for someone else. I'm doing this for me. I want to find the real me."_ Her sweet words haunted him. It was true. Even as a muse, she always helped others. The only thing she ever did for her own desire was to was to love him? He sighed deeply at the thought, wondering if that was even of her own free will or, if his own mother had a hand in it. He shook the thoughts from his mind. For now, he would stand aside and watch over her protectively until she found what she was searching for. Help her and let her grow on her own. He wanted her to come to him on her own, without the influence of others. He wanted to know if they were truly fated to be together and not part of the games that their families enjoyed playing. That being said, it didn't mean that he wasn't going to tease her every now and then or, flirt with the adorable little mess. She did look really cute as she rolled up on her bicycle in her school uniform.

 ** _BZZT... BZZT... BZZT..._**

"Hello?" Her cute voice soothed his soul and he smiled down at her from the floor above her.

He chuckled. "It always takes you so long to answer your phone. Still not used to it?" He watched as she began looking around to find him. "Also, you shouldn't walk around with such a scary look on your face, now that you count as a talent that's been on television. No, my bad... Even if you weren't an artist, as a young lady you shouldn't have such a scary look. Am I right?" He asked with a playful tone as she finally looked up at him and his heart soared when he looked into those familiar, wide, golden eyes. He waved to her.

Now all would have been well that day if it were only for that incident; however, when she had told him that she took care of him because it was a manager's duty, his affection induced high came crashing down. He didn't know that she had only said that to avoid making the same mistake with him, she had made with Sho. He didn't know that her heart knew but, her mind refused him. Her mind was taking into consideration her past mistake and fighting this attraction tooth and nail. He didn't realize that their initial interactions still held a firm grip in her mind. He had thought that he had at least shown her a little that he liked her when they discussed her new motives for acting. How could he have not known what was blooming inadvertently in her heart when she blushed at his compliment about her cute appearance in her school uniform?

* * *

"Mo! I think you should do it. That pig used you for so long, it's your turn to use him Aoide." Kanae commented. "I would go too, but I just got a new offer for this drama." She waved the script at her and told her how she was replacing another actress because the director felt she fit the part better.

Kyoko gasped. "Mneme! Congratulations!" She paused for a moment. "You know what? I think I will do that ass' PV. It's about time for him to return the favor after using me for so long." Kyoko was determined to take her friend's/sister's advice. She was going to use every opportunity that came along. How hard could it be to fool Sho about her identity, after all he didn't even realize he had come face to face with her at the gas station. She darkened with that thought.

* * *

Other than the fact that Sho had hounded and harassed her during the entire time of filming, it went rather well after she was able to slip into the right frame of mind to portray the fallen angel. She had stunned him; however, when he grabbed her phone from her hand and hung up on Ren, it was the last straw.

Lory felt a tremor and knew something was up, but shook it off. He would have Ruto look into it later. Perhaps he was just overreacting.

Sho watched a smirking Kyoko enter the elevator with a look of panic and confusion painted on his young face. When he had opened his mouth to give her a piece of his mind about Tsuruga, he was rewarded with the deep croaking tone of a large bull-frog.

She waved at him as the doors to the elevator shut. "What's wrong Shotaro? Have a frog in your throat? You really should have that looked at." and the door shut completely.

The strange event had gone as quickly as it had come, ending only when the elevator signaled that it had reached the 1st floor to let the interesting young female off in the lobby. He panted in relief as he fell to his knees exhausted. "What the hell just happened?" He groaned as he cleared his throat and rubbed his neck. He shook his head. "Maybe I should go get some honey and lemon. I can't have these golden chords giving out on me like that again." He shivered and nodded to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

 _There can be very few reasons she was with him. One, she was there to get her revenge on him and make herself look bad; two, they made up and they're together again_ (this idea darkened his mood further) _; three, she was actually there for the job. Although, I doubt if it was anything as simple as option three._ He sighed as his phone notified him of another voice message. His finger hovered over the call button to check the message and he decided against it, he was just too irritated with her at the moment and didn't want to even hear her voice. He wasn't even sure why it bothered him so much, he had decided to not stand in her way. If she didn't see him for who he was, wasn't it fate? Didn't it mean that they truly were never meant to be together in the first place and Aphrodite had charmed her into loving him the first time? That particular thought depressed him even more and irritated him far more than he expected.

He had managed to avoid her and his negative thoughts for many days. He was starting to feel a little less irritated by the whole situation and the thoughts that his mother may have interfered in his love life gradually ebbed away. Then it all came flooding back the moment she informed him that she didn't do the PV for the arrogant ass, because of vengeance. He knew he responded childishly, but he just couldn't help himself. He couldn't stop himself from thinking of how she had been alone with him for so long and questioning exactly what their relationship actually was. It wasn't uncommon for people to explore their sexuality at that age and she did behave like the jilted lover at times. What other reason could there be for her intense reaction? He just didn't want to allow that particular thought to run rampant in his mind or, he might actually hunt the little bastard down and really do something to him, something that his Great-uncle Hades would be very proud of and boast about, for years to come.

* * *

"I just don't understand what I did to make him so angry." Kyoko told Kanae as they sat in the private room of the karaoke bar.

Kanae snorted inwardly thinking back on that one, to a similar time when her sister had the same problem with Deimos.

 _{"MO! Why do I always get stuck in these ridiculous situations with you?" She groaned at her sister._

 _Aoidḗ looked up at her sister apologetically. "I'm so sorry." She whined. "I just wanted..."_

 _"Ugh! I know what you wanted. You were trying to avoid him... Now Father is pissed at us. Fix this, and fix it fast! I'm tired of helping you avoid those two." She poked her sister's shoulder to make a point. "And I refuse to be subject to Father's crazy schemes because you can't accept what the fates have dealt you! Besides, you obviously don't hate him so accept it!"_

 _Aoidḗ slumped to the floor and sighed in resignation. "Fine..." She drew the word out long and dramatically._

 _Mnḗmē chuckled and ruffled her sister's hair. "I thought I was the only one of the three of us that could be dramatic." She helped her sister off the floor. "Come on, we have work to do. We can talk about how you're going to appease him later."_

 _Aoidḗ shuddered at the thought. "It's going to take a lot." She said in a small voice._

 _Mnḗmē laughed. "That... I seriously doubt." She smirked. She knew that Deimos couldn't stay angry with her sister and wouldn't expect a grand apology or, explanation of the situation that her sister had been found in with Wolfgang. The mortal was a shameless womanizer and she knew her sister hadn't provoked him at all. If it had breasts and a vagina he was going to pursue it rigorously.}_

She looked at Aoidḗ thoughtfully. "Hmm, maybe he's jealous..."

"Mnḗmē, you can't possibly be serious. Did you even think of what you just said? Why would someone like Tsuruga-san be jealous?" Aoidḗ still didn't get it.

Mnḗmē groaned internally, Aoidḗ just wasn't ready yet. _How badly did that little cockroach damage her?_ She decided to take a softer approach and ease her into it then. "Well, then maybe he saw through your lie." She suggested and Aoidḗ accepted that lame excuse. All was right with the world once again. _Maybe I'll push her in that direction later. She obviously suspects something deep down._

"If that's the case then I should clear things up with him. I don't want it to be uncomfortable between us." She pondered.

" _Yeah, because it isn't that way right now."_ Kanae grumbled quietly.

* * *

He really needed to get these thoughts out of his mind. They were making it difficult to concentrate. Of course, seeing her scream in terror and quickly shutting the doors to the elevator, really didn't help much for his ego either.

"You know, the way you've been these past few days really doesn't help the situation much. Did you expect her to have any other reaction than that?" Yukihito asked.

He sighed, wondering what was actually running through her mind to garner that type of response from her, as he and his trusty manager/brother made their way down to the parking garage, only to be shocked once again by her fully prone on the floor begging for forgiveness for lying to him.

He sat silently in his car as he drove them to their next destination. It was too quiet and uncomfortable. He listened to her explanation of the situation that led her to act in Fuwa's PV intently, yet without expression. He was relieved that she didn't spare the little ass one single thought once she was in character. There was no love between the two and in so many subtle ways, she informed him of it.

"I already knew about everything, so why did you feel you had to lie to me about it?" He asked. It was something that the more he thought about it, it cut him deeply.

"I just didn't want to lose your trust, when you had said that you believed me. I honestly forgot about everything once I started acting." She confessed in a small voice.

He smiled softly and felt his heart become lighter than a feather. "I believe you."

* * *

Now that the troublesome things with Kyoko/Aoidḗ were out of the way, he could focus on trying to convince Lory, whom he still didn't realize was Zeus, to let him take part in Tsukigomori as Katsuki.

"I still don't understand why he needs this meeting, Deimos. We've never had to run anything by him before regarding your acting jobs. Doesn't he trust my judgment on this?" Yashiro pouted.

Ren glanced at him as they sat waiting for the stoplight to turn green. "It's not that he doesn't trust you. It's me. He thinks that my romance acting is... well, less than adequate." He ground out.

"Less than adequate?! It's not like you've never been in love before! Aoidḗ is testament to that!" Yashiro ranted.

"How do we know that it wasn't just mother meddling with our lives?! How do we know that Aoidḗ and Mnḗmē really loved us without being forced to?!" He barked his response.

Yashiro's jaw dropped. "If that were the case, she wouldn't be..." His mouth quickly snapped shut when he realized that he had almost revealed the secret.

Ren turned sharply to look at him in shock and quickly pulled into the parking space. "She wouldn't be what?"

Yashiro shook his head.

"What are you hiding from me Phobos? You know who she is, don't you?" He prodded with an oppressive aura.

Yashiro sighed. "You know that doesn't work on me Brother." He groaned. "Fine, I do. But she made me promise. She wanted for you to find each other on your own." He spilled.

Deimos narrowed his eyes at his brother and smirked. "It's Kyoko..." It wasn't a question and didn't need confirmation, he knew it instinctively and Phobos had been gently pushing him in her direction ever since that first day they discovered they were brothers. He sighed. "I should have known. It seems the fates want us together after all and Mother has nothing to do with it."

Phobos looked at him curiously. "Why do you say that?"

Deimos chuckled. "I met her in Kyoto when I was ten. We were friends when we were younger."

Phobos squealed in delight at the news and Deimos winced. It was a characteristic of his brother that he would never get used to, no matter how many millennia.

"So, what do you plan on doing about it?" Phobos asked with curiosity.

Deimos looked up in thought. "I suppose I'll play her little game." _It will give me time to figure things out. I'm not sure I'm really good enough for her the way I am right now and I'm not sure she'd still want me anyway._ He thought to himself. He honestly didn't know what to do. Everything was so different right now and he didn't feel that he was worthy of her anymore. He was still trying to find his place in this world, even more so now after discovering his new identity.

He sighed inwardly at his thoughts. _I am Kuon Hizuri, who is Ren Tsuruga, who is Deimos, the god of terror and dread. Wow, this explains so much._ He shook his head as he and Phobos entered the elevator to go to the meeting with Lory. _Why do things always have to be so complicated?_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

 _Well, well, well... What do we have here?_ Lory smirked internally as he felt the anger and irritation just roll off of Ren. _This I certainly didn't expect._ "Fine... I'll let you take the part, but don't expect any help from me if you find yourself in a bind."

There was no way he was going to let Kuon know of his identity until he discovered it on his own. It wasn't how they all had agreed on playing their little game. Certainly they saw each other as family, but to come out and confess it would be against the agreed upon rules. So, Zeus would sit back and enjoy the cluelessness of his family and wait for them to come to him like Kyoko, Ten and Ruto did.

He smiled to himself with the realization. "Oh!" He chuckled. "I get to watch those two dance around each other again."

Ruto just shook his head and sighed. He remembered how frustrating it was to watch those two find love with each other the first time around. He hoped that whatever mortal that decided to get between them, didn't suffer the same fate as the last. Hopefully they would be a little more discreet with their natural abilities as gods. _Perhaps I should look into this Sho Fuwa that my sister grew up with, in my spare time._ He silently pondered.

* * *

Kyoko sighed in frustration. "I still don't understand what happened Moko-san. I really didn't want to take the part of Mio, but something just drew me to him when he asked. I couldn't help myself. Something was just telling me that it was the right decision." She groaned.

"Mo, you are a mess." Kanae shook her head. She knew exactly why Kyoko was drawn to him. "I know, how about we go out and celebrate like we used to? It is your first modern acting job." She suggested.

Kyoko looked at her in confusion. "Celebrate? How?"

"Let our hair down. Be ourselves for a night. We can go to that club over by the Darumaya. What was it called?.. Oh yeah! Club Lotus." Kanae smiled mischievously.

"We can't go there. We're teenagers right now!" Aoidḗ gasped.

Mnḗmē rolled her eyes and shimmered to her original visage.

Aoidḗ smirked with understanding and did the same.

Standing before Aoidḗ was a copy of herself. One sister with sapphire eyes and the other with gold. They both sighed and smiled softly. The only pair of eyes that were missing was a pair light green. "Too bad we haven't found Melétē yet." Mnḗmē whispered a little sad.

Aoidḗ nodded. "We'll find her. She's like us. She won't be able to resist being what we are."

Mnḗmē sighed. "Mo, enough of the depressing thoughts. We're going to celebrate getting our first real acting jobs tonight. Who knows maybe we'll find Phobos and Deimos tonight." She swiped her hands down her body and changed her attire to something a bit more appropriate for clubbing.

* * *

"I still don't see why were have to come to a place like this. I thought you didn't like clubs." Phobos groused as his brother dragged him in.

Deimos' green eyes searched the large room as he dragged his almost unwilling brother to the bar, while every female eye turned to take in the beauty of the blond-haired, green-eyed male twins that were built like Greek gods. "Think about it Phobos."

Phobos looked at him confused. "Think about what?"

Deimos sighed in frustration. "They're muses. The goddesses of the arts. Don't you think they will be attracted to somewhere like this? Don't you think that Aoidḗ and Mnḗmē would love a place like this?"

Phobos cocked an eyebrow in understanding, nodded and ordered a drink. "I think you may be on to something, but how will we recognize them?"

Deimos chuckled. "Brother... Think about what you just asked. If we can take on our old appearance, don't you think they will be able to do the same thing?"

"True, true..." Phobos looked into his drink thoughtfully. "What makes you think they will be here tonight?"

Deimos rolled his eyes and gave his brother a noogie. "Do I have to do your thinking for you too? Phobos... She got the part for Mio. They are going to want to celebrate and this club is the closest to the place she's staying and I seriously doubt that Mnḗmē would allow her to go anywhere like this by herself."

Phobos gave him a surprised look. "Do you really think Mnḗmē will be with her tonight? I mean, do you think they've already found each other?"

Deimos shrugged. "I don't see why not and she seems to be really close to that girl she calls Moko-san. I wouldn't be surprised if that was her." He commented as he took another drink of his whiskey, leaving Phobos to his own thoughts.

 _{He was confused. Never had any creature given him this tiny twinge of fear that he now felt as he gazed into those interesting sapphire eyes while she lectured him. It was exciting. It actually made his blood course rapidly through his veins._

" _MO! You tell that pretty boy twin of yours, that if he even thinks of other women when he's pursuing my sister, I will personally make sure that he is incapable of reproduction. She does not easily give out her affections and she is very sensitive." She growled._

 _Phobos couldn't help the shivers she kept sending down his spine, it was exhilarating. He smirked. Unlike his brother, he had a pretty good hunch what this feeling was and he was going to embrace it with gusto. He quickly grabbed the fiery little goddess mid-rant, wrapped his arms tightly around the struggling female and kissed her for all he was worth, shutting her up immediately._

 _Mnḗmē looked up at him with blushing cheeks and wide eyes. "Mo... Why did you do that?" She whispered as she shivered in his arms._

 _Phobos chuckled softly and stared into her eyes lovingly. "Because, unlike my rock-headed brother, I know what I'm feeling and what I want." He whispered huskily. "And I'm not afraid to go after it." He smiled at her softly.}_

The longer they waited the more nervous the twins got at the prospect of meeting their lovers. Would it happen tonight or, would they have to wait until another time? Did the girls still feel the same way about them as they did before they were separated?

They were pulled from their thoughts by the sudden murmurs that fell over the club as the sisters entered looking every bit the goddesses that they were. Phobos smirked and Deimos was struck with awe. Never in their lives had they been so relieved, elated and nervous all at the same time.

Phobos elbowed Deimos in the ribs. "Good job." He whispered to him.

Deimos glanced at his brother and smirked. "Did you ever doubt me?"

Phobos chuckled and shook his head. "I think we should go get them before these men get any ideas."

Deimos agreed and set out across the dance floor to his beautiful goddess of all things music.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I do not own the music referred to in this chapter; although, it would be nice. What Rock and Roll Looks Like By: Porcelain Black; Centuries By: Fall Out Boy Are the songs that I felt fit. Hope you like it 8)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13**_

* * *

The prior evening was just the drink that their thirsty souls needed to keep them going. Although, it probably would have been infinitely better had the girls not decided to continue to play Zeus' games. Phobos and Deimos were growing weary of it. They wanted their women NOW... However, the sisters reminded them of Zeus' temper when he didn't get his way and have others do as he had decreed. So, they decided to continue with the little ruse and Aoidḗ and Mnḗmē would continue to wait for their men to woo them as they had once before, for the entertainment of the King of the Gods.

Deimos would be the cautious, insecure suitor and Phobos would be the aggressive one, as they had always been. They wanted what they wanted and they were going to take it like their father had taught them both. Deimos would take the long circuitous route to his lover, claiming that it was the only way he could, lest she run from him. He still felt this, even though he had her heart, he felt he would never be good enough for a daughter of Zeus. His human insecurities were still very raw and prominent in his mind and he had hoped that she didn't see them too.

He just couldn't believe how well last night went. It would have been the height of perfection had it not been for one little minor detail. A disgusting little mortal vermin that had gained the ire of the sisters, whom the brothers wanted nothing more than to spend uninterrupted time with.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

Deimos and Phobos practically materialized at the entrance before the sisters. Aoidḗ and Mnḗmē were beside themselves with elation. Never did they believe that Deimos and Phobos would be waiting at the club for them. Looking for them. Suddenly the music seemed better, the food and drink was a cut above the rest and the room seemed to pulse with love, energy and affection. Between the Muses of Theatre and Music and the sons of Aphrodite, Club Lotus was the place to be.

Instant messages and hash-tags flooded phones and everybody who was anybody flocked to the establishment, much to the glee of the owners. At first it was fun and nice, yet it was beginning to get a little crowded. Even more so when a certain singer decided to make an appearance, thinking that he would be the highlight of the insignificant lives of the commoners at the club.

Deimos scowled at the bottled blond as he walked in and his gaze fell upon the two couples. Aoidḗ snuggled into him and nuzzled his neck as she sat curled up next to him in the booth that they shared with their siblings. "Deimos... What's wrong?" She purred.

He nodded his head toward the musician that had entered and growled. "Him..."

He was shaken from his dark thoughts as he felt her small, soft hand gently caress his cheek and pulled him to face her. "He... will never be you, my love."

He felt his heart flip and smiled tenderly. "Ahh," He sighed, "You always know how to bring me back." He told her as he kissed her fingertips and she blushed. Although, he could sense her irritation towards the arrogant, vain musician. He sighed. "Aoidḗ, what's wrong?" He asked, hoping that she didn't feel any love toward the mortal.

She sighed. "It's just... I'm supposed to be the muse of all things musical and that jackass never once paid homage as they did in the old days." She groused. "Would it hurt to thank me once in a while?"

Deimos chuckled. "Sweetheart, if no one was paying you your dues, you wouldn't have the power to take your current form as you do now. Someone out there has to be thanking you for what you give them." He reminded her.

She thought about what he had said and it did make sense to her now.

He smiled softly and kissed her temple. "Iddy... You don't need mortals like that to be what you are. You could go up on that stage right now with Nimi and sing circles around that insect. Everyone in this building would forget his existence the instant they heard your beautiful voices." He had a glint in his eyes when he told her.

She glanced at Mnḗmē and her sister nodded to her. Perhaps they wouldn't even need to go that far to let that arrogant ass know his precarious position in the world of entertainment.

 ** _~xoxo~_**

Sho saw the beautiful sisters, that had a very familiar look to them, leave their handsome dates and begin walking across the room in his direction, inflating his ego at the thought that they were coming to him. Every now and then the sister with the golden eyes would stop at one person or, another and whisper something to them then touch them with a gentle caress or, leave a sweet kiss on a cheek. In total there had been six strangers that the raven-haired beauty did this to. In the end, each person left the press of the mass of dancing bodies and made their way up to the stage. The final individual she had gently kissed and winked at, had been a cute, unusual female with black and white hair, that had been almost scantily clad. Each individual picked up an instrument on the stage and the girl picked up the microphone. He saw the girls that he now saw as twin sisters, take each other's hands and start dancing with each other. To him it was quite erotic to see and was quickly shoved from his mind when he saw the brothers join them. The group on the stage began playing a song he had never heard. It was rough, yet smooth. It was fast and loud.

 _ **Hey hey hey if you're ready to rage**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Raise your hands up, this is what rock and roll looks like**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeah yeah yeah, wearing leather and lace**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Raise your hands up, this is what rock and roll looks like**_

For some reason the song irritated him and when the sisters looked in his direction, they smirked at him then turned back around and fell into their smiling lover's arms. He couldn't help but think they were directly challenging him with their own band. He would soon find out that wasn't the case as the girls did the same as before while making their way back to their booth and another group did the same as the first. Except this time, the sisters joined them on the stage and their lovely voices began with just a little bit of back-up singing and dancing.

 _ **Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me, for centuries  
Just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries **_

It happened again and again as the crowd bounced and joined in. He was confused. Did he interrupt some type of battle of the bands competition or, something? He felt claustrophobic. He needed to get out of there for some air and the girls looked too similar to a girl he had thrown away. Somehow he knew deep down that all of the music from that night was directed at him with a very strong message. _**'The world did not revolve around him...'**_

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Ren rolled over in his bed with the biggest smile on his face. He had finally found her. However, her desire to drive her point home last night gave him the impression that she still had feelings for that ass, at least at some point. He wanted her completely. He wanted her to be indifferent to that unworthy mortal and he would do everything in his power to make her forget all of the damage that had been done to her. It would take a little time, they were immortals after all.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

* * *

Now one would have thought that portraying Katsuki would be easy for him, seeing that he was aware of his love for the little goddess of music; however, that was not the case. He had never really put much thought into being denied the woman he loved. Their love had never really been forbidden, in the past. At this particular moment in human history though, any relationship with a young woman under the age of 17 or, 18 was looked down upon considering his age. She was still a child and this bothered him the more thought he put into it. When they were around others that didn't know their origins, he realized that he would have to control himself. He couldn't touch her, kiss her or, make love to her. For all intent and purpose, she was still a child at 16 and she was off limits, at least until her birthday. They had to limit their contact after the incident at the club to minimize Lory's intrusion on their lives and not garner the attention of Hera, Hermes or, any of the other gods that would report on them. If they didn't want him micromanaging their current lives, they would have to be very secretive and discrete. It brought many a memory back to the brothers of their teen years and they had both winced at the thought, even if they weren't aware of their origins at the time, they still felt guilty for ever even considering having another female in their lives.

Most would think that this frame of mind was ridiculous, but considering that both couples were more than familiar with his meddling, it became easy to fall into a _"forbidden fruit"_ frame of mind. This was a certain situation that Phobos and Deimos became intimately familiar with and it frustrated them more that they thought it would.

As for the girls, they had to limit their conversations about their men when they were in public or, at work. They had to keep that aspect of their lives strictly professional and most certainly not use their issued cell phones for anything personal, which is why they two couples made the decision to buy cell phones that they could use for their conversations. It was perfect, Ruto/Hermes couldn't spy on the messages and Lory/Zeus couldn't access their phone records because he wasn't paying the bills. If they had been able to access any of the conversations or, text messages they would have discovered literally hundreds each week.

It was because of her new phone and the text message that she was reading, that had her too distracted to notice a troublesome hand that would pull her into his dressing room after her interview.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are they getting desperate for people to interview they had to scrape from the bottom of the barrel?" He asked arrogantly and his manager just shook her head silently as he berated his former friend.

"I'm working, you idiot. Unlike you, I actually have things to do. I can't just sit back and copy off of others without anyone noticing the difference." She spat out.

Her accusation was like sand in a wound. "How dare you say I've copied off of anyone!" He slapped her.

She looked at him in shock and Shoko's jaw dropped. "You _will_ regret that..." Her voice was low and sinister and both singer and manager could see her shimmer and glow. She was truly terrifying and both froze. Then suddenly she stopped as if she had heard something, turned and walked away.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

The strange, platinum-haired musician knelt in his dressing room in quiet prayer before his interview. He had always believed in the gods and there was one in particular that he wished to gain favor with.

"Oh goddess of song and music, please hear my prayer." He murmured quietly. "Help me to overcome my weaknesses. Give me the strength to make you proud."

He felt a soft caress on his hair. "Thank you, Reino." Her soft voice caressed his ears and he opened his eyes to see what his patron goddess looked like.

"Are you..." He started.

She nodded. "Aoidḗ... " She smiled.

He was stunned. He fought to catch his breath and nodded to her. "You shouldn't thank me. I'm the one whose grateful. You've given me so much."

She giggled. "I've given you nothing. You already have the talent, I only give you inspiration to use it. You honor me by sharing it with the world." She kissed his forehead. "Now, stand. I have a gift for you." He did as he was told.

"I have heard your prayer." She stood, glowing with a golden aura in her purple silk with gold braiding, her long silken raven hair flowing behind her with small blue spirit resting in her palm. She kissed it and whispered. "Go with him. Help him. Inspire him little one. Make me proud."

The little blue spirit nodded with a shy smile, jumped from her palm and landed softly on Reino's shoulder, then curtsied.

"Reino, this is Euterpe. Cherish her and she will help you with your dream." She instructed him then left in a shower of gold.

* * *

He was irritated and upset. It was her fault he hit her. He didn't mean to do it. He wouldn't have if she had never said those things to him. What made it even worse is when he heard the staff of _**Japonet Scoop**_ rave about the new VK group, Vie Ghoul. If that wasn't enough, the idiot lead singer took none of the credit. He told the interviewer that the goddess of song and music had blessed him personally. What the hell kind of idiot/freak says something like that on national television?

Sho scoffed. "Hmph, jackass..." He turned the channel to something a bit more entertaining and decided to forget everything that happened today. He would try to make it up to Kyoko some other time.

* * *

It was vexing. Had she not heard that powerful, heartfelt prayer from Reino so close by, she would have turned Sho into a crow or, a bullfrog in front of Shoko and her father would have been very angry with her. Possibly even punish her. She sighed as she examined the small cut on her face.

"MO! What happened?" Mnḗmē stepped next to her and turned her so she could see the cut.

Kyoko looked down at the floor in shame. "He slapped me." She murmured.

Kanae's eyes went wide. "Deimos did this?!"

"NO! He would never do something like that! It was that stupid singer Sho Fuwa." She explained hastily.

"He... Did this?" She hissed. " _ **He**_ , did this?! Sister, he needs to be punished. You need to tell Father. No one hits a goddess and gets away with it!" She ranted.

Kyoko hugged her tightly. "No Sister. He will be punished. I have revoked my influence on him. He will never again find favor with me. He will be on his own from this moment on." She announced.

Kanae nodded. "Good because he is going to have a hell of a time with anything in my realm of influence also."

Kyoko nodded. "At least this way Father won't get involved. We don't want the mortals finding out about us because Father turns him into a pillar of salt." She smirked. "Although, the image is somewhat satisfying."

Kanae agreed.

* * *

Lory laughed at his folly for not realizing it sooner as he watched the little imp scowl at the bottled blond male mortal, standing at the reception desk demanding to see Kyoko. He watched as she wiggled her tiny fingers and little spiders repelled down thin gossamer threads above the male, then surrounded him. She giggled mischievously.

Lory shook his head and cleared his throat to get her attention.

Maria startled. "Grandfather! I didn't see you there." She announced sheepishly.

He raised an eyebrow and glanced toward the freaked out teen as he danced the dance of spidery goodness. Lory fought back a proud smile. He knew about Sho and what he had done. He was surprised that Kyoko didn't turn him to stone or, into a toad. "So... Atë, how long have you known? And how long have you been doing this?"

 _{Screams rang out throughout the halls of Olympus and a horde of spiders could be seen chasing after Pheme, the goddess of fame and scandalous rumors._

 _Zeus shook his head. "Atë, you shouldn't do that to her. She could ruin you."_

" _I don't care Grandfather. She said mean things about Iddy. I don't like her, she hangs all over Deimos." She turned and flounced off after her prey._

 _Zeus shook his head. "Perhaps I should warn Eris about this. She's too young to realize what the consequences are to her actions right now." Then again, perhaps it will be quite entertaining.}_

"I don't like him grandfather. He's not nice and he's mean to Iddy." She stomped her little foot and flounced off in her usual manner, to cause more trouble for the unsuspecting mortal.

Lory chuckled. It seemed as though the sisters were some sort of catalyst for the others. He supposed it would only be a matter of time before others awakened and flocked to her, as they seemed to be doing. It was amusing how they had decided to hide it from him. He smirked mischievously and left for his office.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

* * *

There was an uncomfortable feeling of dread in the room the moment Kyoko and Ren entered the studio and noticed the presence of the arrogant musician. To the three deities in the room, his very existence was offensive; however, they would not act on their primal urges out of respect for their supreme leader and the threat of punishment by said leader. At least not in the way that they truly wished.

"Kyoko... I need to speak to you." He almost sounded a little humble while having a tinge of arrogance still blanketing his tone.

"You have nothing that I wish to hear from you, Sho. You need to leave." She told him coldly and he could feel an irrational sense of dread creep under his skin. He couldn't help but have the memory of an ancient forest behind the ryokan where he grew up and the summer of when he turned seven. Back then he had every intention of following her into the forest. His mother and father had saddled him with the responsibility of making sure she was safe and out of trouble. They had told him he was a man and that was what men did. However, he just couldn't bring himself to follow the six year-old female into that foreboding location.

She would go in everyday for two weeks, sometimes crying and inconsolable, and emerge many hours later as happy as a clam. His instincts at the moment were telling him that the entity with that particular aura was very near, but his mind was telling him that it was just his nerves caused by the task at hand. He needed to apologize for hitting her or, he would never be able to sleep. He needed a clear conscience.

Never had he had these feelings around her, it was unsettling. "Please Kyoko. I really need to talk to you."

 _This vermin has no sense of self-preservation_. Deimos relished in the possibilities. He was capable of many things that didn't require physical contact and all were very attractive options at this point. He smiled inwardly when he noticed the teen's shiver.

Aoidḗ noticed the change in Deimos and noted that it wouldn't be good if he discovered that Sho had hit her. Did this idiot have no concern for his own safety? She glanced back at Deimos once again and sighed. "Fine." She left the small group she had been with, with Sho following meekly behind her.

* * *

Aoidḗ groaned internally when the end of their conversation had been disrupted by the green-eyed, blond Greek god, disguised as a 18 year-old Kuon Hizuri. "Kyoko? I've been looking all over for you Koi." He said sweetly. He glanced at Sho with a mischievous smirk. "Who do we have here?"

She gritted her teeth and shot him a scathing glare as he snaked an arm around her waist and Sho looked on in surprise, shock, anger and jealousy. "Kuon..." She took a deep breath to calm herself and plastered on a fake, tolerant looking smile. "This is Sho Fuwa." She was upset with him for the interruption and the disguise, but she did have to admit, he did look pretty tasty.

He gave Sho a wolfish grin and chuckled lightly. "You mean the same Sho-chan from when we were kids?"

Sho's brow furrowed. _When did she meet this guy when we were kids? What the hell?_ "Kyoko... How do you know this creep?" Wrong choice of words to use on the only being that had ever been able to calm and comfort her.

The look on her face made his blood run cold. "Sho... I think you need to leave and as for how long I've known him? Far longer than you can imagine. Don't bother me again, Sho." She grabbed Deimos' hand and pulled him with her as she left.

"What in Tartarus made you think _**that**_ was a good idea?!" She hissed. "I had him under control!"

He pulled her to himself, still in disguise and kissed the fiery little goddess soundly, effectively shutting her up. He sighed as he stroked the bandage on her cheek and frowned. "He hit you... I wasn't about to allow that to happen again. He can't be trusted." His green eyes flashed with angst, anger and pain from not being able to prevent what had happened.

She sighed and rested her head on his chest. "Just... just don't get caught. I don't want _**Him**_ to punish you and I don't want him meddling in our lives like he used to."

"I'll be more careful." She felt his answer rumble in his chest. "I promise."

She reached up and fingered his soft blond locks. "Hmm, I really like this new look." She grinned mischievously and gave him a peck on his cheek.

He chuckled. "I'm sure we can work something out." He gave her a quick chaste kiss. "But, we do need to get back to work." He sighed.

She nodded. "I know..." She told him as he led her to the women's wardrobe and makeup, then dropped her off.

Murmurs and whispers of Kyoko-chan's delectable, affectionate, doting boyfriend, that was _**not**_ Sho Fuwa by any stretch of the imagination, spread throughout the studio during the day and firmly quashed any thought that she may have been dating Sho. Phobos could barely contain his glee at the deception and Ren remained as stoic as ever to keep any suspicions by meddling relatives at bay. Kyoko put forth some of her best acting to date and secretly awaited eagerly for the workday to end, so that she could go on a date with her disguised lover. Now that everyone believed that Kuon was Kyoko's boyfriend, why not just go with it?

* * *

He was pissed. She wasn't supposed to think of anyone but him. He was her childhood friend not that lanky, green-eyed interloper. She loved him... Sho! How could she forget about it so easily? It's not like he didn't speak the truth when he said those things, at least in his own mind. He was definitely going to put her and that nobody, gaijin in their places. He just didn't know how yet.

"Hmph, that's what it is. He's using her. There's no other way a guy like that would want her. She's too plain and boring. She's not sexy at all. He's probably just sponging off her popularity and using her to pay his way." Not realizing how contradictory his thoughts were or, how not everyone was like him.

He needed to find out who this ass with his hands on his property actually was. He needed to scope out the competition, not that he felt that _Kuon_ was any competition for him to beat. He just wanted to put the pair in their place. Let them know how low they were on the food chain and how high he was.

Had his manager been able to read any of his thoughts, she would have thought exactly that, that he was high. It was bad enough that he had struck the girl in front of her, he had to go searching for her afterwards. Shoko hoped beyond all hope that he had given her the ointment and just left well enough alone. She didn't need any of her contacts at the studio calling about the troubles he had caused when he was out of her immediate field of vision. He may have been quite the young stud, but she was starting to doubt her thought process of giving him what he wanted to keep him happy.

* * *

Lory laughed at the new development. This was something he had been waiting for five years for. Kuon/Deimos was finally reemerging and it was all because of a certain little actress/muse. Of course he wasn't going to hinder this little charade. In fact, he was erasing all information on the boy that could be found by the simple act of a search engine on the internet. He was not about to allow this particular part of the game to end any time soon. The only thing he would leave there would be a few good head shots of Kuon Hizuri and his name for the singer to find.

Lory clapped his hands together. "Can't have him completely in the dark. That young mortal needs to know what competition really is." He smiled evilly. "He needs to learn that he won't always get everything he wants. Especially after what he did to a daughter of Zeus."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

* * *

The day she discovered was the day of the LME talent auditions where she had met her. Maria had been suffering for a very long time and when the images of Atë being accepted and loved by Aoidḗ flashed in her little mind, she knew almost instantly that it was right. She knew at that point why the impulses to create mischief and mayhem were always at the front of her very soul.

Now being the daughter of discord and the goddess of mischief, doesn't always mean that it is a malicious mischief. Once upon a time she had been banned from Olympus for the havoc some of her doings had created. Not that she was solely responsible for it all though. Hera, before she had calmed herself and stopped being a complete bitch, had convinced her that Heracles would replace her in her grandfather Zeus' heart and out of jealousy and self-preservation, she had tricked him into making a ridiculous oath that would declare that any of his offspring that would be born on that day, would rule the world. It wouldn't have been such a problem had Hera not had her own plans and caused the premature birth of another.

Zeus was so livid about the situation, he banned her from Olympus and was very close to striking her out of existence. Maria was just happy to be with him now. She had learned her lesson. Even if Hera had changed for the better, she would never trust anyone enough to do them requested favors again. Atë's services would be only given of her own free will, not through request, unless it was to Grandfather but that was a given. He was Zeus after all, but nothing malicious of course.

When she first saw the look her Ren-sama gave to Aoidḗ, she was crushed. For the longest time, he had been only for her. He pampered her, treated her like a princess and gave her his undivided attention, much like she wished for her own father to do. She was conflicted. She loved Aoidḗ dearly and she loved her Ren-sama, but she had also at one point loved her dear cousin Deimos. Until she discovered that her Ren-sama was Deimos, she had vowed to make him stay away from Aoidḗ She couldn't stand the thought of Aoidḗ accidentally falling in love with anyone other than who she was destined to be with. The fact that Ren-sama was Deimos, removed the pressure on her heavy heart. She could let them be happy together, so she made it a point to create opportunities for them to run into each other and meet frequently, completely unaware that they had already made their own discoveries.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"Stop that..." Maria heard one of her favorite people giggle in the out of the way hall. She peeked around the corner to find Kyoko and a tall, blond-haired, green-eyed male teen nibbling on her neck.

How could she do that to him! Atë was seeing red. She needed to do something about this and soon or, poor Deimos would suffer.

Maria's ears perked at the next part of the conversation. "Deimos... We can't do this here. Someone will see."

He chuckled. "Fine..." He gently kissed her cheek and smiled. "Will I get to see you tonight after work?"

Maria saw her nod shyly and watched Deimos morph into his Ren disguise. He leaned in and kissed her cheek again. "I see you tonight my Love."

Maria sighed in relief, not noticing the other male standing behind her. "EEP!" She squeaked.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "How long have you been spying on them Maria-chan?"

She looked up at him sheepishly. "Um... I swear I won't tell anyone!"

Phobos removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, then sighed. "Maria..."

She interrupted with a pout. "Atë..." She corrected him.

Phobos smiled. "Atë, dear cousin..." He winked at her and she squealed, throwing herself into his arms. "You can't tell Zeus about what you just saw. They want to keep it to themselves right now." He explained to the little imp in his arms.

She nodded and crossed her heart. "I swear Grandfather will not find out from me, Bo."

He chuckled at the familiar old nickname she had for him. "Okay... how about we go for some ice cream? I don't have to be anywhere for another hour."

She hugged him tightly. "Yes!"

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

So, at this point we would have Ruto stealthily following the pair when they were out and about, Maria keeping track of their movements and recording it for posterity _(she was almost as bad as Lory in this department)_ and finally, Yashiro running interference so they could have a little quiet time together, more often than not, when he wasn't giving his own perfect little goddess the attentions that he felt she so richly deserved.

Dodging all of the concerned relatives was like dodging the paparazzi and took just as many disguises to keep their relations private. Thankfully they would at least get a little quiet time together in Karuizawa. At least they could hope to.

* * *

Kuon stood nervously in the dining room of the Darumaya in his teen form awaiting his princess. Tomorrow she would be traveling to Karuizawa and he to Okinawa, this would be their last moments together for at least a week.

The Okami was always so nice and comforting, he almost felt like he was at home when he visited but the Taisho terrified him. Him... The god of Terror and Dread. How did that even work? Was Ryūzaki-san like some kind of hidden Japanese god of sharp, bladed projectiles or, something? Kuon shuddered inwardly at that thought. He actually had a hunch on why this man was so intimidating to him and it just boiled down to Zeus being the absentee father that he was and Ryūzaki-san guarding her like Cerberus watches over the underworld. It was actually nice to know that she had such people caring for and about her and he could understand why she continued to work there even after she discovered her origins. They were the mother and father that she never had.

"Kyoko-chan will be down shortly, Kuon-kun." Aimi, the sweet Okami chirped happily to him as she bustled around the dining area.

 _ **THUD**_... went the carving knife as it was buried into the cutting board and Kuon flinched. "Have her home by 10, young man." The stoic man ordered.

Deimos swallowed nervously and nodded. "Yes, sir." He told him as he bowed respectfully. It wouldn't do him any good to look bad in this man's eyes. Aoidḗ respected him, far more that Zeus.

He heard a quiet giggle and a soft touch on his shoulder. He straightened out from his bow to find his beautiful little goddess holding up a couple of bentos. She smiled. "Dinner in the park?"

He glanced back at the Taisho, who nodded in assent, and back at her. He smiled softly. "That sounds great." He took the bentos from her and off they went to enjoy their short date and dinner in the park. All of the packing was done, now all that was left to do is spend time with his little goddess, then fight off the separation anxiety for the next seven days.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

* * *

"You know, those boys are talking about her." Phobos teased his brother as they relaxed at the little café, waiting for their lunch.

Deimos leaned back in his seat, biting back the possessive jealousy that came frequently lately. "And?"

"Well, she is getting more noticed now. Especially after Fuwa's PV. There was absolutely no doubt in her being the goddess that she is. I'm sure we aren't the only ones that see that now." He threw a glance toward the young men at the other table to drive home his point.

"I honestly don't see that as a bad thing. She's an actress. Being admired is part of the job, is it not?"

Phobos cocked an eyebrow as he took a sip of his iced-tea. "Aren't you just a little worried about her being alone in Karuizawa?"

"And why would I be worried about her being on location? She's takes her career seriously. She's not one of those flighty women that will be swept away by her environment." He kind of winced inwardly when he thought of her propensity to play with the local denizens of the fae variety and groaned inaudibly.

"I honestly don't believe it's her you should be worrying about per se, but perhaps the others that usually use that resort as a playground. It is pretty popular for recording artists you know." He reminded him.

Deimos sighed. "I know, but it's not like we can just teleport there in a flashy entrance like we used to. She and Zeus would throw a fit."

Phobos sighed. "Yeah, I suppose a fiery crater in the center of the forest would be a little too much."

Deimos snorted. "A little?" Deimos smirked wolfishly. "Or, we could just use the method Mother taught us."

Phobos gave him a horrified look. "I refuse to even think about that. It's humiliating and Father would be ashamed to even call us his sons. Really... Besides, all those feathers give me the hives... and the thought of wearing a diaper at my age? No thank you." He shuddered at the thought.

Deimos teased. "Aw... come on, you make an adorable cherub brother. I'm sure Mnḗmē would be beside herself with glee to see you like that."

Phobos narrowed his eyes at him and scoffed. "Yeah right... More like laughing her ass off at me for it. She will _NEVER_ see me like that. Now... If one day you decide that Aoidḗ should see you like that, I promise not to tease you about it... _Too much_." He smirked mischievously.

"Pfft, yeah... not going to happen... _EV-ER_." They both chuckled.

* * *

The 2 ½ hour bus trip to Karuizawa had actually been quite pleasant. Kyoko had sat with the younger Itsumi Momose and Airi Oohara for the trip. Other than Mnḗmē and Melétē, she had never really had any female friends. It was actually quite a nice chance for her, to get to know someone of her own perceived age-range and just as normal teen girls Kyoko was bombarded with questions about her juicy boyfriend. They would be somewhat disappointed to discover that she was determined to keep the answers as vague as possible. She was afraid that she would slip and tell them something that would either make her look crazy to normal mortals or, braggadocious by touting all of the wonderful attributes of said blond, Greek god.

When they finally reached their destination in Karuizawa, Itsumi brought to her attention a very disturbing fact for her. Karuizawa was the playground for the rich and famous and what she meant by that, was there would be musicians, actors and all other members of the entertainment industry. Which meant...

"What the hell are you doing here?" A familiar annoying voice invaded her ears.

 _Of course..._ Kyoko thought. _It couldn't be anyone else, could it?_ Her irritation was bubbling to the surface and she was fighting the overwhelming desire to turn him into a smoldering pile of ash in the center of a smoking crater.

Itsumi noticed Kyoko's change in attitude and decided that she didn't want to get tangled in any complicated situation that would surly come from this, especially if Kyoko's boyfriend happened along, as he tended to do. That was another strange thing that she noticed. How on Earth did either male get access to the Dark Moon set at the studio and how did this particular male know exactly where to find her every time? She sincerely hoped that Kyoko didn't have a celebrity stalker. No, no one would want to put their entire career in jeopardy over something like that. It just didn't make any sense.

"Kyoko-san, I'm going to head to the hotel and have dinner delivered to our room. Is there anything you wanted?" She told her, making a point to make the singer aware that Kyoko had a room-mate and would be expected. She wanted the young man to know she was fully aware of Kyoko being with someone and expected her for dinner.

Kyoko turned to her. "Hm... I suppose anything you order will be fine. Thank you Momose-san. I appreciate it. I'm going to take this slacker back to his manager. I'll see you back at the room in a little while."

Momose-san smiled and waved to her as she left.

* * *

Aki Shoko stood in disbelief as she watched the small female shove the taller male at her. Initially she thought that Kyoko-chan had tossed a Tabby Cat at her and told her she had something that belonged to her. Shoko-san shook the cobwebs from her mind and standing before her was her charge in perfect condition, not a cat. She wrote if off as stress and vowed to relax in the onsen at the hotel later that evening.

If Sho would have had any memory of the trip to his manager, he would have remembered being carried by the scruff of his furry little neck and tossed at Shoko-san in the end. He would have remembered the disgusted, angry goddess that had temporarily cursed him and he would be worshiping at her feet, begging for her favor, alas no. He was as clueless about her identity as Kyoko had been about his treatment of her before they separated.

The only thing that Shoko-san could see from all of this mess that was the relationship between the pair, was what she wanted to see. In her mind opposites attract and she couldn't see anyone more compatible with her charge. She thought it was cute how Sho always reacted like a child with Kyoko. She didn't see the abusive side as what it was and she most certainly didn't see the dangers of messing with a goddess whose lover was a very overprotective god that could easily make her charge's life and afterlife an unimaginable hell.

All thoughts stopped as she heard those dreaded words slip from Sho's mouth that would put a kink in all of her plans to make him permanently happy.

"It's because of that gaijin freak you're dating isn't it? You're still that stupid girl that thinks of nothing but love aren't you?" He hissed at her.

Aoidḗ narrowed her eyes at him and Shoko noticed a strange change in that atmosphere around her. "Firstly, it's none of your business who I date and I really don't care what you think about it. You mean absolutely nothing to me. You are just a rock in my shoe on the path to success... Actually, you aren't even that. You're a musician... I am an actress, we have nothing in common and we aren't even in the same branch of the entertainment industry. So... Why don't you go sing your insignificant little songs, enjoy your fans, while you still have them, and leave me to do my own thing?" She told him and turned to walk away.

He grabbed her shoulder. "I am not done talking to you. You are not going to turn away from me. You are mine. You love me!"

She swept his hand from her shoulder. " _ **I**_ never loved you... _**I**_ am not that girl." She hissed and for a brief moment Shoko saw her. Saw her as she was meant to be seen.

Shoko gasped in fear of the unknown and pulled Sho away. "Sho! You need to stop right now!" She warned and gave Aoidḗ the moment she needed to calm herself and walk away.

Sho slapped Aki's hand from his arm and stalked away in anger. She needed to know more about this girl that was supposed to be his childhood friend. She vaguely remembered the night that he had tossed Kyoko aside and wondered if she really hadn't been hallucinating. Whomever this girl was, Aki knew that Sho was quite possibly playing with fire.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18_**

* * *

"Thank you Momose-san. I really appreciate you ordering dinner for me. Sorry I took so long." Kyoko told her as they gathered their dinner dishes and straightened their room, before setting the dinner cart out for the maid service. If her ordeal with Sho hadn't been enough, she had to deal with an overzealous follower, Reino. Had she known that he was in that little café, she would have chosen another route. It just wasn't like the old times when she could go where she wanted and mortals would respect her personal space. She thought that perhaps she should start showing the magnitude of her power just to keep them in line, but wasn't that the opposite of what Zeus wanted?

Itsume shook her head. "It was nothing Kyoko-chan. Were you able to take care of that business that you had with your friend?"

Kyoko snorted and nodded. "If that's what you can call someone like that... Oh, I'm planning on soaking in the onsen. Would you like to join me?" Maybe if she took her along, she could avoid some of the adverse attention she had been garnering lately from Sho-baka.

Itsume shivered. "No sorry. I could never get used to public baths like that. I feel so exposed. Thank you for the offer though." She smiled. "You go on ahead. I need to go over my lines for tomorrow."

Kyoko nodded and gathered her things. Maybe a nice long soak would help calm her. _Well, maybe next time._ She sighed and shut the door.

* * *

Yes, this is what she needed after that little ordeal with Sho. Aki Shoko's legs felt like gelatin after the massage and now she was going to go for a nice long, hot soak to get her mind off of the horrible day. Her mind was just running in too many different directions with the girl she thought she knew as Kyoko-chan.

She slipped out of her yukata, scrubbed and then wrapped herself in a towel. The cool night air felt good on her freshly cleaned warm skin as she stepped out into the steam filled air. She froze when she noticed the other female already soaking.

"Oh... Kyoko-chan, I'm sorry. I... Um... I'm sorry for Sho's behavior today." She apologized as she slipped into the water.

Kyoko sighed and rolled her eyes inwardly. "It's okay. It's nothing that I'm not used to by now."

Shoko sighed. "Some men can be such little boys sometimes." She commented.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes at her. "Somehow I really don't believe that's the case. Shoko-san, he's always been spoiled and he's always been given everything he has. He has never truly had to work for anything. It's always been that way for him. Like I said, I'm used to it."

Shoko really wanted to have her curiosity sated. The more she watched the girl, the more her true form shined through in her eyes. Who was Kyoko-chan? "Kyoko-chan... Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Kyoko looked at her warily and nodded.

"Who are you really?" She asked nervously.

Kyoko shook her head. She supposed that she had slipped one too many times around this woman and now it was coming back to haunt her in the form of this question. It was at that moment when her entire appearance changed. She was still Kyoko but her hair was much longer, as black as pitch and she practically glowed in the moonlight. Kyoko sighed. "Shoko-san... If you are not a musician... You cannot possibly begin to appreciate who I am." She stood and exited the onsen, leaving Aki Shoko in shock. She turned back to her with her index finger closely to her lips. "Shh... Let this be our little secret." She winked at her and the youthful teen-aged girl returned.

Shoko had her answer. She would wonder why she had been able to see Kyoko as she was but it was only an answer that others like Kyoko could give her. In ancient times people like she and Reino would have been brought to a temple, at an early age, to serve and live out the rest of their lives in dedication to the gods as a priestess or, the equivalent. It was a very special gift to be able to see a god or, goddess in their true form.

* * *

Shoko looked on in horror as she watched her charge pull the strange girl to his side and when the words the unusual platinum-haired singer entered her ears, she understood completely.

"She doesn't belong to Fuwa... She is a goddess that should be worshiped. She is a muse." He told his companions softly with conviction as he stroked her wet hair. "She should be draped in silk and bathed in expensive jewels. Only another god should be allowed to touch her." He sighed. "None of us are worthy." He narrowed his eyes at Sho. "Not even you."

Now Shoko understood completely. By angering this female he had shot himself in the foot long ago. "Sho! Let's go..."

Reino smirked then bowed to Kyoko. "Forgive me, most Divine One. I apologize for touching you."

Aoidḗ nodded silently and dismissed him.

"What the fuck was that?" Sho ground out after the strange singer left.

Kyoko looked back as she walked away. "You're small mind couldn't comprehend."

Shoko shook her head. "Sho... I think you need to start trying to get on her good side or, you may lose something very dear to you." She couldn't tell him what she discovered. He would never believe her. He would think she was insane. Hell, she thought she was insane. If what she believed was truly the case, she really needed to help him mend this rift between the two or, his career would sink faster than a torpedoed ocean liner.

"Pfft... She means nothing to me." He scoffed.

Shoko shook her head. "I wasn't referring to her." She commented quietly and left for their room. Maybe she could warn her next musical charge of the dangers of pissing off a goddess of the arts when Sho's career inevitably tanked. Would they even believer her?

* * *

After that little ordeal, she was amazed at her own restraint. However, she did allow Shoko to see her, and Reino was there. After what he had said and her little clues, Shoko was sure to know what she was. _Oh well, I suppose I could erase their memories..._ She pondered. _No, I refuse to be nothing again._ She shivered at the dark and lonely memories.

"Kyoko-chan... I think you had a few calls while you were gone." Itsumi told her.

Kyoko nodded and thanked her, then dialed.

The call went well enough; however, Deimos was a little concerned about the news of Aki Shoko being able to see her. He didn't like that Fuwa seemed to show up everywhere she was and this Reino guy, seemed to want to get too up close and personal for his tastes.

She hoped that she didn't reveal her worry too much over what had happened. She didn't want him to have to explain the only mode of travel that would bring him to her as quickly as he desired. Something like that would definitely be noticed by mortals and Zeus alike. She took in a deep breath and then sighed quietly as she looked over at her roommate on the bed across the room. She groaned inwardly. _I really need to relax or, I'm going to have no end of NGs tomorrow._ She rolled over and stared out the window at the stars in the blue-black night sky. "Good night Deimos..." She whispered and drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: I apologize for the slow updates. Silly me had an oven door hit my wrist while baking last week and me (Klutz of the century) has a stress fracture. Lol, I guess being ambidextrous doesn't count when you need to type and I cannot force myself into the "hunt and peck" method of typing. So... Needless to say, yes I am still alive and kicking but just a little slower. ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19**_

It was infuriating. Every day, every single day they were filming in Karuizawa and Ren wasn't there, Sho had made his presence known on the set. He behaved as if he belonged there or, he had some right to be there. She fought within herself, the desire to alter him or, eliminate him from her life entirely. Finally, at one point she just gave up. He wasn't going to leave her alone and she accepted the fact. She pulled out her phone and shot Deimos a text telling him of the singer's behavior so that he wouldn't be surprised when he finally arrived.

"Are you and Fuwa-san dating? I thought you were dating that other hottie." Itsumi Momose asked innocently.

Kyoko's eyes narrowed and she gave out an irritated sigh. "No... He's just being a pest. He's just a childhood acquaintance that thinks he owns me."

Itsumi gave a little gasp. "What a jerk. I hope you're boyfriend doesn't get the wrong impression." She commented a little worried for her friend.

Kyoko glanced at her as the makeup artist started applying her scar. "No... Kuon knows the whole story behind it. It does irritate him though."

Itsumi giggled. "I would think so. Fuwa-san has been rather persistent. You should say something to Director Ogata or, security."

"Or, pest control." Kyoko said dryly and Itsumi laughed.

She smiled. "Or, that."

* * *

It was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen in his entire life. He wanted to fight the fear and help wrench her away from Fuwa as they argued in the little out of the way spot she had led them to for the lecture on manners and invading a filming set when not wanted, but when he saw the slithering dark void appear and the feeling of overwhelming dread, he quickly left; however, Fuwa wasn't exactly in self-preservation mode and still had her wrists tightly gripped in his hands when the tall, green-eyed, blond-haired god of terror and dread emerged from the inky blackness. Although, he did notice how her look had softened when she stared behind him and how her scowl of anger, turned into a soft smile of affection.

Kyoko witnessed the transformation of Deimos into Kuon, behind Sho's back as he focused his attention solely on her. "What the hell is wrong with you? You have that stupid lovesick look on your face."

Kuon tapped him on the shoulder.

"What the hell do you want you stupid dog? Can't you see I'm..." He was cut off by a fist meeting his jaw. An action that gained the instantaneous release of Kyoko.

"I don't know..." Kuon smirked. "I think she looks beautiful." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently. "Are you okay?" He murmured to her.

"YOU HIT ME! You're going to pay for that!" Sho belted out.

Kyoko could feel the darkness beginning to swirl around Kuon and she tapped him gently on the arm, then shook her head. There were just too many witnesses to him being around the set that day and several people had seen her lead him and Reino away. "Pay for what?" She said sweetly.

Sho looked at her blankly.

She smiled and shook her head. "Sho? You tripped over that tree root and hit that rock." She told him as she pointed over to a spot that indeed had a protruding tree root and rock next to it.

He blinked in confusion, rubbing his sore jaw.

"You really should get some ice on that and have Shoko-san look at it." She said sweetly and snuggled deeply into Kuon's arms.

Sho nodded in agreement. "Yeah... I guess you're right. I can't have any damage to my beautiful face." He said arrogantly and the two deities rolled their eyes as he walked off.

Kuon's lips quickly and passionately glided over hers and his hands gently caressed down her shivering form. He pulled away and stared into her golden eyes. "Are you okay?"

She nodded shakily.

His brow furrowed. "Why didn't you protect yourself. You could have done anything to him to get him off you."

She shook her head. "Too many knew that he was here and Reino is a mortal with the gift. I didn't wish to frighten him like that."

Kuon sighed. "Alright, I understand but from now on... I don't want you alone with him if you can't be allowed to protect yourself." He scolded and scooped her bridal style into his arms.

"Hey!" She yelped, startled. "What are you doing?!"

He chuckled. "You came out here in your slippers. I will not have you damaging those lovely feet of yours on this rough ground."

She blushed then huffed. She then smiled mischievously and snuggled into his neck and gently kissed his ear. "Thank you Deimos." She whispered causing a shiver of excitement to shoot down his spine. She giggled as he carried her back to the filming location. "You didn't leave a crater this time."

He smirked a little. "I suppose not."

* * *

It was miserable. He tripped and hit his beautiful face on a rock and now he just couldn't think about music at all. It's as if he had a wall in his mind that was blocking off everything that had to do with his musical genius. What made it worse, is that Shoko-san would not let up about him making up with that stupid love-sick girl.

Sho's visage darkened when he thought of the tall blond's arms wrapped around Kyoko. He didn't say anything when he was there because he was too dazed by the pain in his jaw. Of course he didn't realize the similarity of being punched in the face, no one had ever dared to do that to him before and he had no clue how it felt in the first place. Hell, he had never even been slapped by a girl. Now had he grown up like Kuon, he would have known full well what something like that felt like.

He groaned as he pressed the ice pack on his jaw and glowered as he listened to the hit-worthy tunes coming from the next studio. He watched as Shoko fidgeted in her seat, wondering what her problem was. His eyes narrowed at his manager. "Shoko-san... Is there a problem?"

She swallowed a dry, nervous lump in her throat. He was going to be difficult tonight. "Um... No Sho. There isn't any problem. Why?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Who's in the next studio?"

She groaned. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide it from him forever and she could definitely guess why he was having such a problem with his creativity. "It's Vie Ghoul..." She blurted out quickly as if ripping off a bandage.

 _HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET SO GOOD?!_ His mind screamed in a panic. If this continued, his spot on the charts would definitely suffer. How on Earth would he ever make it to Number One? Then he heard it... it was the musical equivalent of "This Little Piggy". They were telling him that he would squeal all the way home, at least that's what he thought and his mood soured even more, bringing that face that Shoko was always warning him about.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

* * *

The taunting went on for most of the day during his recording session, but the song that stood out the most was a familiar one that he had heard before. Sho sat on his sofa wracking his brain on why it had seemed so familiar. A pair of beautiful sisters invaded his mind when the words _**"You will remember me for centuries."**_ , were belted out by the original owner's voice. It was them. _They were the band at the nightclub that the sisters sang with that disturbing night._ Only being disturbing due to the fact that he had never not been the center of attention. That night, it had all been focused on the sisters and the people that they brought to the stage to perform, never choosing him.

Argh! It was frustrating and the fact that he couldn't concentrate on his music was starting to piss him off. He never had these problems before she ditched their apartment and left him to fend for himself. Not once did it cross his mind that he was the one that drove her away. He needed to find a way to bring her back to his side. This thing with her new boyfriend and Vie Ghoul was distracting him too much from the bigger picture. What did that nobody have in her eyes, that he didn't? Sho started listing off all of his self-perceived "good qualities" in his mind. He was number one on the charts. He was making money hand-over-fist. All the women wanted him. He had a nice body and he was a talented musician. Hell, not even his own manager could keep her hands off him. It would be a puzzle that would plague him for a very long time.

* * *

"You did very good, Reino." The little guardian told him as she rested gracefully on his shoulder and giggled.

He smirked a little. "I liked your idea on that last one. Thanks for the head's up on where he was." He chuckled.

She smiled slyly. "It was the least I could do for you after what he had done to our big sister. He should count himself fortunate that Father didn't send him to the underworld for punishment or, strike him down himself." She pouted. "We sisters are of his favorites." She boasted.

He smiled softly and patted her on her small head. "I can truly see why, little one. Thank you for your inspiration."

She blushed lightly. "Shall we continue? You do have at least three more to record."

He nodded. "Well do three more then break for lunch. I promise to provide your favorites."

Her eyes went wide as saucers. "Really?" She gasped sweetly.

"Anything you choose, Euterpe." He told her.

She clapped excitedly and quickly began mentally listing off all of her favorites. Milk, sweetened with honey... buttery croissants... deliciously ripe figs... seedless white grapes... and the list went on as Vie Ghoul proceeded to record three more songs that would later in the month, become smash hits.

* * *

"Mnḗmē isn't here to be with you and the security staff obviously wasn't up to the task, I am not leaving your side. Am I clear on this?" He gently stroked her cheek as he lay his head in her lap.

She nodded. "I understand Deimos, but I ask that you be more careful too? You know that Father would punish you if you did anything to permanently damage the idiot and he is truly not important enough for you to waste your time or energy on."

He sighed. "The mere fact that he has caused you grief more than once, is one more time than makes me comfortable. He is more than worthy of my attention, if it keeps him away from you." He explained to her. "Aoidḗ... I love you and I can't stand to see anyone lay a hand on you. Please humor me on this?" His pleading look almost reminded her of an abandoned puppy.

She leaned down and kissed his brow. "Of course, My Love... I promise."

He sighed with relief. "Good, I'll let Phobos know so he can keep an eye out also and don't forget to tell Mnḗmē when you get back or she'll be upset with you." He reminded her.

Kyoko giggled. "She would never forgive me, would she?"

Kuon gave her mischievous look. _"Mo! What do you think?"_ He playfully imitated his love's overprotective sister.

She gently swatted him on the chest. "You are terrible. You know that?"

"Yeah, but you still love me." He reached up and caressed her cheek with a smile.

She kissed his palm. "Yes, I do."

* * *

Hiroaki Ogata stood in front of the trailer where he was told Ren and Kyoko had gone to relax wondering what had brought him there. All he could remember was the fact that he needed to let them know the break would be extended for a little longer. He thought he remembered opening the door and from that point his mind was completely blank. For some reason, he felt the need to knock before entering to let them know he was outside, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why he felt if he didn't he would be intruding on something that he shouldn't see. He lifted his hand to knock and decided against bothering them at the last moment, opting to inform Yashiro-san instead.

* * *

Phobos smirked inwardly as he listened to the very confused Director explain that the break would be extended. He nodded sympathetically. This is what happened when gods didn't wish to be discovered by a mortal. It was something they were all born with, the innate ability to quickly erase any memory of them in an instant. He wondered what Deimos and Aoidḗ had been up to for them to do that to the poor man. He felt a twinge of excitement. Had his tortoise of a brother finally reclaimed what was his and got discovered "with his pants down", literally? He giggled childishly at the thought. It wasn't like he and Mnḗmē hadn't taken the plunge yet. He blushed a little remembering the night before he and Deimos had left for Okinawa for the photo-shoot.

He wasn't sure why those two were hiding it. It's not like Zeus didn't know everything they were up to anyway. He winced at the conversation and orders he had been given regarding the pair.

 _ **Flashback:**_

"They're seeing each other, right?" Zeus pouted. He was almost as bad as their brother Eros when it came to pairing up lovers.

"I-I'm not sure of what your talking about, Sire." Phobos stammered.

Zeus rolled his eyes. "Come now, I'm not an idiot. I know everything that you four have been up to."

Phobos swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Did you think I wouldn't know about the nightclub, Sho Fuwa or, any of the other little happenings? I am the father of all. It's my duty to know." He explained as he casually lit a cigar and took a deep puff.

Phobos (Yashiro) stared at the floor a good long while. "What would you have me do?" He asked defeatedly, hoping that this didn't reset the game.

Zeus (Lory) laughed. "Do your job, keep them safe..."

Phobos' brow furrowed in confusion. "What is the goal here?"

Zeus smiled widely. "Finally! Someone has asked! Seriously, I was getting exhausted waiting for one of my clueless children to grow a pair and ask." He laughed.

Phobos looked at him in surprise.

Zeus let out a deep relieved sigh. "Our resurgence, my boy. We have been so long without followers, worshipers, temples and priests. Tell me... Who do the mortals of today worship more? The gods or, the entertainers?"

Phobos' mind lit up and he smiled.

"Exactly... and my daughters are going to be the figureheads of a new era! Now all that is left, is to wait for Melétē and then we can begin!" He told him happily as he rubbed his palms together. "Besides, your brother Eros has been sulking long enough. I truly think that she would pair well with him."

Phobos' brow furrowed. "You know where our brother is?!"

"Pfft... Of course I do; however, according to the rules, I cannot tell. You already know this." He reminded him.

Phobos sighed. This was definitely information that Deimos was going to want. It could wait though. He kind of liked the idea of being worshiped once again, even if it wasn't for being the terrifying deities they once were.

 _ **End Flashback**_

Just the thought of a love like that once more sent a shiver of anticipation up his spine. Yes, he would definitely keep this secret to himself, for now.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

* * *

This was the worst. He still didn't understand what was going on. Ever since his mishap in the forest, the falling and hitting his jaw, he had been having these little episodes where he couldn't remember for the life of him what had happened.

The most recent of these little losses of memory had been earlier this morning when he decided to grab a cup of hot tea from the vending machine in the stairwell. The only thing he could remember of that, had been a really strange atmosphere emanating from the small room and a bright flashing light as he opened the door.

Sho rolled over and curled into a ball on the sofa in Shoko's suite. Maybe he _**should**_ tell her. He sighed. No, that would be a bad idea, then she would know that he had bothered Kyoko all that day and she would know what an uncool, clumsy idiot he'd been. She would probably even figure out what was going on between him and Reino of Vie Ghoul. There was also that added chance that she would think he had a head injury and make him go to the doctor for testing.

 _ **Sho's Missing Memory:**_

 _Kuon found the perfect place for a little alone time with his favorite muse, he thought as his mischievous lips and tongue traveled up and down her delicious, elegant neck and her soft, nervous moans caressed his ears._

 _She hissed a little as he nibbled. "We shouldn't be doing this here." She scolded._

 _He drew back and stared lustily at the little goddess he had pinned to the wall next to the vending machine. "And where else would you suggest, my love." He purred as he dove back to her ear in a growling whisper. "We can't go to my room. Phobos is there." He nibbled again and relished in her moans. "And Momose-san is in yours." He licked and she squirmed between him and the wall._

" _What if someone sees?" She panted as she extended her neck as an offering, her fingers caressing the nape of his neck._

 _He chuckled, then lifted her into his arms, pinning her further and wrapping her legs around his hips, grinding into her. "We are gods, my Sweet." He smirked and she captured his lips with fervor as the blond's hand dipped into the back of her pants and enjoyed the feel of her supple, yet firm backside beneath the cloth and lace it was covered by._

 _She yelped a little in pleasure as she felt the tips of his fingers graze her moist heat and she tightened her hold on him._

 _The door flew open, hitting the opposite wall, surprising the lovers. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" The bottled blond singer angrily hissed out._

 _Kuon turned his head to the side as a blushing Kyoko looked over his shoulder with her legs still tightly wrapped around him. "What does it look like, idiot?" Kuon's grip on Kyoko tightened even more possessively as he removed his free hand from her pants and the VK artist started to approach the pair._

 _Kyoko whispered something in his ear and he smiled at her angelically._

 _Sho would never remember walking through that door. He wouldn't remember the feelings of terror and dread that washed over him as the tall, green-eyed, blond, older teen settled Kyoko back on her feet, and he would never remember being shoved backwards out the door or having it slammed in his face. All he would remember would be the fact that he initially wanted coffee from the vending machine and then changed his mind at the last moment, opting for a latte from the café across the street._

 _Kuon lifted her back into his arms and smiled mischievously. "Now... Where were we?..." He purred as his naughty mouth and hands resumed their activities._

 _ **End Memory**_

All in all, Karuizawa had been a major leap in the relationship between the pair. They had grown out of their mortal hang-ups, _a little_ , and a lot closer. Each encounter after the stairwell, was becoming a little more intense, stopping just short of a passionate disrobing of the two and spending the evening after, in cold showers at their respective abodes. It would only be a matter of time before their little make-out sessions turned down a steamier path.

* * *

"Kuu, you know that I don't approve of this. He's still struggling with Rick's death. Do you really want to disturb him before he feels he's ready to see you and Juli?" Lory asked.

Kuu sighed into the phone. "Look Boss, we just miss him and we haven't heard anything from him for the past five years. He's our only son. We miss him and don't tell me that watching him from afar should be enough. Are you aware that Juli gave me the silent treatment for almost a full six months after he left? Do you know how it feels to have your wife in the same room and treat you as if you are the most detestable creature that ever lived?"

Lory sighed. "No Kuu... I don't, and I'm sorry for what you've been going through, but it's a necessary evil. I can tell you that he is very close. I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to come to Japan." Lory was silent in thought for a moment. "There is someone that you should meet though. I think they would impress you quite a bit."

"If it allows me to see my son, then I'll do it." Kuu told him enthusiastically. "Besides, I was planning on putting my stage-name to rest there anyway."

"All I have to say is, upset her and you will definitely get his attention. Just... be careful not to irritate her too terribly much or you could be surprised by her reaction." Lory thought of all of the heinous things she could actually do to a mortal if Kuu stepped on her toes too much. He would definitely need to have a discussion with her on controlling her temper. Hopefully he wouldn't need to do damage control.

"I'm not a complete ogre, you know. I know what not to do." Kuu groused. "I won't be a complete ass to a girl."

Lory laughed. "Trust me... Her safety is definitely not what I'm worried about if you upset her too much."

"He is really that protective of her?" Kuu sounded a little surprised. He couldn't remember if Kuon had ever been that way with a girl.

"Hmmm, I guess you could say that he is, but he really isn't the one you need to worry about if you piss her off." He warned. "All I can say is, stay away from the subject of a musician by the name of Sho Fuwa and you'll be fine." Lory chuckled.

"Bad time?" Kuu asked.

"You could say that." He told him. "Let's just say that he deserves divine retribution."

Kuu laughed and his voice dropped a little. "That is really saying something coming from you lately Father Zeus."

"Let's just say that if I could find Hades in all of this mess, I would gladly let him reign freely on that particular mortal and Aphrodite would be disgusted at the way he used love." Lory spat out. "But I digress, we don't need that type of reputation anymore... At least until we are a bit more secure in our place." He finished.

"Well, the way things seem to be going for the past few hundred years, it won't be much longer. Although, I am starting to get that itch once again. I'm sensing something big on the horizon. I'm not sure if it's another World War or a significant breakthrough on our position in their hearts." Kuu casually commented.

"Honestly, I think it's the later and not the former. Thank the stars." He chuckled. "I suppose I should let you get back to your adoring wife and fans."

"Okay then, I suppose I will see you at the end of November then." They ended their call, one Olympian to another, father to son.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

* * *

"Did you see it?" Yuki shook Ren's shoulder excitedly, then pointed to the television screen. "Is that..."

Ren winced, then sighed. "Yes, it's him alright. I honestly don't plan on seeing him, but you can if you want." He told him.

Yuki sighed. "Look, I don't know what your hang-up is about talking to him or seeing him, but you really need to get over it. It's not like when we were children, living with them." He didn't want to mention Sparta in case anyone could hear them.

Ren sighed and pulled Yuki into his dressing room, then shut and locked the door. "Look, I'll tell you, but you have to keep quiet about it until I'm finished." He really wasn't looking forward to telling anyone why he had run to Japan, but this was technically his brother and that was in the past.

Yuki sat down on the small sofa as Phobos to make his brother more comfortable about what he had suspected. He didn't know the entire story, but their brotherly/twin connection transmitted quite a few strong emotions when they were bothered deeply by something.

Deimos sat before his twin and carefully chose the words that he used to explain his exodus to Japan. He didn't want to seem ungrateful, dishonorable or weak, but everything he had to say made him feel that way, most certainly.

After all was explained about Rick's death and Deimos' guilt, Phobos hugged his brother tightly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me." He sat before him. "You do realize that you are far more like Father than you realize, right?"

Deimos chuckled wryly. "I suppose you're right. Should we meet with him later?"

Phobos smirked. "Yes, but not without making him suffer just a tiny bit. Especially after how he made us indulge Mother when we were younger." They both shivered at the memory of being dressed as cherubs and assisting Aphrodite in her duties of matchmaking.

Deimos smiled mischievously. "First we let Aoidḗ have him for a bit, maybe even Mnḗmē."

Phobos shook his head. "Deimos, even I am not that cruel." He scolded. "You know how Mnḗmē can be."

Deimos laughed. "Of course I do, but he can handle them. They are his favorite daughters. Too bad we haven't found Eros and Melétē yet. They would love this little visit."

Phobos joined in the humor. "Yeah, the god of war, the great Ares being cowed by his daughter's-in-law. It is a sight to behold." He laughed. "Come on, we have your photo-shoot in 45 minutes." He told him as he transformed back to his mortal form and grabbed his briefcase.

Deimos did the same and nodded in agreement. "It's going to be an interesting week." He smiled.

* * *

 _He looked out at all those in attendance and smiled proudly. The ceremony was sweet and simple. The celebration by his children for his children, would probably last for days after his sons carried their wives off over their shoulders to consummate and cement their vows._

" _Friends and family, I present to you the union as approved and arranged with Zeus. His daughters and my three sons: Deimos to Aoidḗ, Phobos to Mnḗmē, and finally Eros to Melétē." He raised a golden, jeweled goblet of wine and his fellow gods and goddesses cheered. They had all waited and watched for so long as these couples danced around each other, healing each others wounds and finally admitting to themselves that love was not limited to mortals._

Kuu shook his head, wondering why the young woman before him elicited such a memory. _Could she be?_ He shook his head again and narrowed his eyes at her. _No, I would definitely know._ He remained in deep thought throughout the car ride to his hotel room.

When they finally entered the suite he couldn't help, but tease her like he had done to his daughters-in-law long ago. He wondered, as he lay down to fight off the jet-lag, if the memories were nostalgia or if it was because he was here to visit Kuon/Deimos. If it were the latter, then why would he remember the wedding? It had been many lifetimes since he had thought of that. Was it possible that she was one of his lovely daughters?

Two hours later, they both stood angry and stunned. She at the realization that Ares was up to his old antics with teasing her and he stunned by the fact that his daughter had just manipulated him with finesse like she had always done and neither were about to admit they knew their identities. He knew Aoidḗ through her stubbornness and she knew Ares through his way of teasing her.

He wondered if Kuon had awakened yet. It was difficult to believe that he hadn't, with her around him. He could hardly wait to find out. He hoped with all of his heart that his sons and daughters-in-law were aware of who they were. He really missed his family and he could hardly wait to tell Aphrodite that their children were here in Japan, happily together.

* * *

"She doesn't want to take anymore "bad girl" roles. She and Mnḗmē think it will tarnish their reputations and typecast them. I've tried explaining to them that, that's not the case, but when do children ever listen to their father?" Lory lamented.

Kuu filled his plate for the third time and laughed. "Who would have thought that The Great King of The Gods would have the same issues as any other parent. You know, she still hasn't said anything about who she is to me, but I knew right away. No one, but her has ever had the fortitude to treat me that way. Well, maybe Juli." He sighed happily thinking of Aphrodite and how the little fireball wife of his had him firmly wrapped around her little finger.

Zeus looked up at him from his drink. "Have any ideas? Other than you picking on her like usual? I would really hate to have to free you from some weird curse or animal form she decided to punish you with if you push her too far.

Kuu nodded and sighed. "I really do hate this. Are you sure that he'll respond? I mean, is he really aware?"

Lory smirked mischievously. "Those two haven't revealed anything to me yet, but they've been sneaking around lately, thinking they're not being watched." He tossed a couple of photos on the table of a blond, teen-aged Kuon, kissing his girlfriend, Kyoko in one and the other was of them as themselves at the nightclub, the night they went to celebrate her role of Mio.

Kuu was so excited at seeing the photos, he had nearly dropped his full plate of food. "Is that what I think it is?!"

Lory nodded and chuckled. "Yeah, seven new bands were born that night. Two are at the top of the charts as we speak. I would've preferred that the girls were there with them, but for some reason they they refuse to take the spot waiting for them." He sighed in frustration at the thought. "I can only guess they're waiting for Melétē to show herself and maybe Eros." Zeus shook his head. "Those boys of yours are even more stubborn that my daughters." He sighed. "Well at least Eros hasn't attached himself to another mortal female like in the old days before he met with Melétē."

Kuu winced and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that was a disaster. Have you discovered who Melétē is yet?"

Zeus sighed in frustration. "No, not yet, but with the way things seem to be going, I'm sure it will be very soon. Probably within the next few months."

Ares looked at him a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Zeus started "ever since the girls awakened, everything seemed to just start to fall into place. I have a feeling by this time next year, our resurgence will be in full bloom and each and every one of us will be feeling the power they generate from the masses." He smiled proudly.

Ares shook his head and smiled. "You know, when you first told me, I didn't think it would really work that way, but the way things started happening for me and Aphrodite in Hollywood gave me hope. I have to say, I think it's much more fun and more fulfilling to have the world worship me for a fake war, than only just a few for a real one. Fewer casualties too." He chuckled. "And you should see what it's doing for Aphrodite. She has never in all of her existence had so many that loved her. She has grown so much over the years and has learned to adore her worshipers because of this."

Zeus nodded in agreement. "I suppose this was quite the learning experience for her, all things considered. I can only imagine how difficult it was in the beginning when the rest of the Titans were banished and she was left alone being the only unique one like them left in our midst. I suppose it would be rather lonely having the power of love over all mortals and immortals, yet not having one to truly love her until you came along Ares."

Kuu gave him a small smile. "You know at first, she didn't believe me when I told her how I felt. She thought I was toying with her, but when her own power failed to make me love another, she was finally convinced." He chuckled at the memory.

Lory chuckled. "Reminds me a little of Aoidḗ and Deimos."

They both laughed and used the rest of their evening to reminisce.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

* * *

It had been the first time in a long time since his gaze fell on this sight. His twins. Two of his favorite sons, standing before him as they had before mortals had forgotten them and relegated their existence to mythology and fiction. He rushed to the blond identical males and pulled them both into his arms, hugging them tightly. "You're mother will be so happy."

Deimos groused about how his father had used his girlfriend to get to him and Phobos nudged his shoulder for the complaint.

Kuu pouted. "How else was I going to get your attention without exposing you two?" He groused. "You never call." He turned to Phobos. "And you, you should have called as soon as you knew." He scolded.

Kuon sighed. "Sorry, I just wanted to be able to do all of this on my own."

Phobos stared at the floor a little ashamed at his mistake. "Sorry Dad. I kinda just forgot. Everything happened so fast. I'm still trying to get used to everything the way it is right now."

Kuu tousled their hair and laughed. "It's okay, just try not to be strangers anymore. No one needs to know who or why you call. They wouldn't question why Japan's number one and his manager call their mentor. Now would they?"

The boys looked up at him a little shocked. Phobos smirked. "I suppose they wouldn't." He glanced at his brother and Deimos nodded in agreement.

Kuu smirked. "Now, why don't you tell me what you've been up to with my favorite daughters."

The boys groaned, took a seat and began the tale of their awakening.

 _ **~ΑΩΑΩ~**_

In the crowded airport, Kuu smiled happily as the two young men stood stoically bidding him goodbye and his two disguised daughters stood side by side smiling happily with the whispered promise to find their sister and visit him one day.

His heart swelled at the knowledge that he would reveal to his lovely wife once he got home, as he watched the small island nation of Japan grow smaller in the distance once again. He could hardly wait to play the recordings that Deimos and Phobos had given him and he knew she would be ecstatic when she saw the recordings that Aoidḗ and Mnḗmē had added. Lory's plan was genius and he was certain their children would be able to achieve what was planned. Now if they could only find Eros and Melétē to complete the family.

* * *

Kyoko thought it was just sad that Maria didn't want to celebrate her birthday. Children her age shouldn't have those kinds of feelings to such a wonderful occasion and they shouldn't feel like a burden on that day or Christmas. She could understand her reluctance to celebrate considering her own past with mother figures.

She gave Maria a pensive look. "You know, you don't have to celebrate for that reason."

Maria furrowed her little brow and prepared herself for a lecture on what a special occasion a birthday and Christmas was, but instead Kyoko threw her a curve ball.

"Why not make it a celebration for all of the people we appreciate in our lives?" Kyoko suggested.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

Kyoko smiled brightly. "Well, instead of them telling us how important we are, how about we throw them a party letting them know how important they are to us? Like a party with gratitude." And thus the Happy Grateful Party was born.

"But who do I invite?" Maria was a little worried that she didn't know that many people for a party.

"Hmmm, how about you help me with my list and I'll help you with yours. Then well design the invitations and you can help me plan it out." Kyoko suggested and Maria's eyes lit up with excitement.

"That's perfect Onee-sama!" Maria bounced happily.

Kyoko held up a finger. "But... No mischief, Atë. Alright?"

She nodded excitedly. "I promise." She crossed her heart and sat next to Aoidḗ, so they could make their lists. She gave her a little hug. "I knew it was you from the beginning Aoidḗ. Thank you."

Kyoko patted her little back and smiled. "How could I forget my favorite Imōuto?" She returned the hug and pulled out a sheet of paper so they could begin.

* * *

He was having difficulty finding his music again. Nothing would help and there was no inspiration. Aki kept telling him that it would come to him, but the head of the music department was telling him that his music was turning common and uninspiring. The man had even questioned his talent with the comment of him being a "One Trick Pony". He wanted to put his fist through the wall. How dare anyone claim that about him? He wasn't that no-talent, hack-actor Tsuruga. He was better than all of them. He was just in a little slump. A little slump that had taken first place on the charts from him and pushed him down to number Nine and guess who was number One and Two? Vie Ghoul and Bridge Rock. How? He just couldn't fathom the concept of it not being him.

The only thing he noticed that they had in common was Kyoko. There just seemed to be something different about her lately. She seemed to be changing in his eyes, but he just couldn't put a finger on it. Not that he believed even for a second that he could be possibly attracted to her. She was not even in the same realm of existence of being his "type". He snorted at that ludicrous thought. She just seemed to have this special glow and it somehow inspired him when he thought of her. He definitely shook off that thought. He didn't need that and he didn't want that. He was not about to succumb to his parents meddling in his love-life and his manager hadn't been helping out much in that category either.

He was only 17. He had at least until he was out of his 20's before he would even consider marrying and it certainly wouldn't be her. She was just too plain, boring and unattractive. She didn't even try to look good, unless it was for the camera. He wanted a girl that was stunning all of the time, not cutesy one moment, heart-attack inducing another and so plain she was unnoticeable the next. He had an image to uphold.

He really needed to get rid of these stray thoughts and start composing. If he didn't, he would never make it in time for the next release they had him scheduled for and his concert would be a bust. People didn't want to listen to the same thing over and over, but that is exactly what kept running through his mind and there wasn't anything that was changing it.

* * *

"Did you get your invitation?" Yashiro asked slyly as he waved the little gold embossed treasure in front of his charge/friend/brother.

Ren rolled his eyes. "Of course. I wouldn't miss Maria-chan and Kyoko's birthdays for anything in the world." He commented as they pulled into the parking lot of their next appointment.

"Have you decided what to get for them?" Yashiro asked casually.

Ren groaned a little. He still had no idea what to get for two of his favorite little goddesses. "I'll think of something." He told him as he put his car in park and turned it off.

Yashiro smiled. "Well, at least they're giving us time to find them something. I have no idea what to get for Mnḗmē. Plus, I'll have to give it to her in secret. You know how she is about things like this."

Deimos chuckled at a particular memory. "Yeah, good thing Aoidḗ isn't like that. Sometimes I wonder how they are even sisters, they're so different from each other."

Phobos laughed. "Don't even get me started on adding Melétē to the mix. Those three are going to be unstoppable when that happens."

Deimos cringed. "No doubt. I feel sorry for anyone that gets between them or decides to mess with one of them." He thought back on a distant memory where the sisters had been challenge to a talent competition by a certain king's daughters and ended up transforming them into a flock of squawking birds.

Phobos giggled. He knew exactly what his brother was thinking about. "Would it really be so bad if that happened to Fuwa-san?"

Deimos snorted. "Nope, not at all. I just hope when they decide to punish him, it isn't in front of witnesses. It could go badly."

"Or... it could let everyone know that we still exist." He commented as he gathered his things to leave the car.

"Or that..." Deimos commented in thought as he unbuckled.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

* * *

 _{"Mo, Is he really worth your time, Melétē?" Mnḗmē sighed as they watched the young poet and scholar, hidden behind their veil of shadow._

" _Mnḗmē, you always ask that question and the answer is always the same with us. Yes, he is." Aoidḗ scolded her sister._

 _Melétē giggled and nodded in agreement. "I believe that many others will refer to his creativity and knowledge long after his passing. Homer does not allow his lack of sight to hinder his mind. In fact, I believe it has helped his creativity to blossom more beautifully." She smiled gently and sighed._

 _Mnḗmē groaned. "Just take care not to fall in love with this one too. Lest you forget what happened last time?"_

 _Melétē and Aoidḗ both, rolled their eyes and giggled. Melétē kissed Mnḗmē's cheek and placed a daisy in her hair. "Do not fret sister. I will take care." She smiled softly and went to greet the "Blind Bard".}_

Chiori Amamiya shook off the weird "daydream" that had invaded her mind, just after the actress for Mio had entered the conference room and sat in the free seat. _Of all the nerve, that little "one hit wonder" thought she could just stroll in after being so late and expect everyone to be okay with it? And why was Director Anna such a pushover about it?_ Chiori was infuriated. She had more time behind the camera in her sleep than this newbie had for Dark Moon. _I should have been the one they picked to be Natsu, but no... they had to pick this freakish little goody two-shoes, nobody._

Chiori had been so irritated by it all, she had to get the scheduling information from her manager, due to the fact she couldn't concentrate and she had been the first out of the room after the meeting.

She couldn't rid herself of those strange dreams and now she was having them when she was awake. She knew of the two that accompanied her in these strange visions by feeling, but she had yet to see any faces. She had only had the memories of voices and the feeling of something that one would feel around a relative. Not a cousin or distant relative, but something closer. Maybe, something like a sister?

Then there were moments lately when she would enter a building and she would feel a strange nostalgic warmth. Something that she had felt once when she was around a crush she had a couple of years ago. It was nice, but she just didn't have time for things like that, she was busy rebuilding her lost career. She was tired of things getting in the way of that. It seemed it was always something. If it weren't a botched audition, a sycophantic bubble brain or, blind director, it was one of these one-hit wonders like the talentless hack that only knew how to portray Mio Hongo.

* * *

Kyoko/Aoidḗ wasn't quite sure what it was, but she felt a strange pull when she entered that conference room for the meeting for BoxR. She had been thinking a lot of Melétē lately, but she thought that might be because of Mnḗmē's presence and her interactions were bringing more of the memories back. They were mingling with the painful childhood, human memories. They were making her regret every moment of agreeing with her father, by playing this little game of hide and seek with him.

It's not that she hated her human emotion, it was just so completely intense. Certainly she had felt a form of love and affection as a goddess and she had been able to extend that to her worshipers, but she had never really had it concentrated solely on her, as Deimos/Kuon did now. Before, they had just had so much work to do and only got to see each other when their work brought them together or, during banquets and feasts. Which wasn't often. It was actually nice to spend this much time with him. It was nice to be able to do something for herself for once and not have to worry about fulfilling the dreams of others. She was only doing that of her own free will now, like with Reino.

She really missed her sister. They had been born together, spent millennia together, worked side by side for eons and hadn't really separated until this little fiasco. Now that she knew of her heritage, the pains of separation were becoming unbearable, quickly. It had her looking around every corner, at every face for recognition, just to catch a small glimpse of her missing sister.

Ren approached the darkened little corner where she had settled in and noticed how distant and depressed she seemed. As Kuon/Deimos, he wanted to pull her into his arms and wash away everything that was bringing her pain. He cleared his throat to get her attention and handed her a cold drink he had brought for her. Slipped it into her hands and popped the tab. "Want to talk about what's bothering you?"

She sighed and looked up at him after taking a drink. "I was late for the read through for BoxR, but what bothers me more than that is, I just can't get rid of this feeling that Melétē is somewhere close. I really miss her and I think it's starting to affect me." She told him in a small voice.

He could actually relate to that. He had been having the same feelings about his siblings lately and for some reason, Eros kept coming to mind more than the others. "I miss my brother Eros... I don't know why I started thinking of him lately either. I guess ever since we've awakened, everything is flooding back into our memories. However, what we have chosen to do... live as actors... live among these mortals, we did chose and we should not allow our private lives interfere with our professional." He smiled at her and she nodded with understanding. "Besides, I have a feeling they'll show up sooner than we think. We found each other, right?"

She let out a sigh. "You're right." She told him as he held out his hand to help her up. "Thank you My Love." She said quietly.

He smiled softly and glanced around to make sure they still had privacy. He really wasn't fond of the idea of having to erase the memories of the entire cast and crew as he did to Fuwa in Karuizawa. "You're very welcome, my sweet little muse." He kissed her gently on her cheek and led her back to where they were to start filming.

* * *

Lory was ecstatic. Things were coming together quite nicely. The Happy Grateful Party that Atë and Aoidḗ had held, wend far beyond expectations. So many members of his family had finally awakened because of it and were making their way to him to pay their respects. Which at this point in his existence, really wasn't necessary in his opinion.

* * *

"See something interesting?" His best friend asked as he stopped in the hall of the studio.

The blond shook the loose thoughts from his mind. It was the strangest vision. It was one of those he'd been having off and on for the past week, since they got back from their trip. "I... I'm not sure." His eyes widened as he looked up at his friend and saw the strange little apparition perched on his friend's shoulder. She waved at him as he stared at her, and she pressed a little index finger to her lips to ask for his silence.

He nodded. "I think I'm okay." He sighed. "Never mind, I'll work it out." He would think more on it later, maybe get some sleep and these thoughts of the beautiful, sweet Melétē would be sorted out soon.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

* * *

This was getting completely ridiculous. Nothing that he did was worthy of recording and that stupid hack band was holding their position at #1 for the fifth straight week in a row. Well, actually it had been a lot longer than that, but he wasn't about to admit it. He wasn't about to admit that they actually made more public appearances than he did or, that they had actually gone out and did free concerts in the park, talked to their fans and openly admitted that they revered and worshiped some goddess called Aoidḗ. What the hell was that about? How could those freaks admit something like that and not take a severe hit to their fan-base just for being weird?

He was bored and tapped out of ideas. The thought to pay a little visit to Kyoko had crossed his mind; however, Shoko had strongly advised against it. Ever since Karuizawa, she'd been acting strange whenever she saw something about her or, she was mentioned, but she wouldn't say a word to him about it. She seemed more worried than anything. He wondered if it had anything to do with Kyoko's fame whore boyfriend. Hell, what did he care? Why should he care if that plain, boring woman had a boyfriend? It didn't concern him. It wasn't like he wanted to take up that odious position. He'd dodged that bullet when he left Kyoto.

He pulled out his phone. Maybe have just a little bit of fun. He smirked at the thought of her face twisted in anger. He dialed.

 _ **RING... RING... RING...**_

" _We're sorry, but the number that you have reached is no longer in service. Please check the number and try again."_ The recorded voice told him emotionlessly.

His face twisted in anger at her perceived slight of locking him out of her life. He slammed the phone onto his coffee table and began pacing the room, too angry to think of anything else. "How dare she! Who the hell does she think she is, that she can change her number like that?!" Not taking Shoko's advice on leaving her alone, he made plans to get her new number, address and scheduling information. He was not going to allow her to shut him out of her life so blithely. He didn't care if she had a so-called boyfriend. He was just for show, right? So why would he care if a _"childhood friend"_ decided to pay her a visit?

* * *

She was at a loss. Director Anna was telling her just be Mio, yet again and it was driving her insane. Natsu was not a copy of Mio! Mio was Mio, not Natsu. It would be an insult to her own ability if she accepted that. She sighed.

"Kyoko-san, sometimes you have to fight for what you want. I think the director is being unreasonable and I support any decision you decide to make." Chiori told her with a false sweetness, thinking that it would help oust the wannabe.

Kyoko looked up at her in surprise. "You really think so?" _Why does this feel so familiar?_

Chiori nodded knowing that her plans were going to work in getting this part all to herself. "Of course."

Kyoko sighed in relief. "Thank you Amamiya-san."

"You're welcome. Good luck." She smirked inwardly and walked away to go grab a tea from the vending machine down the hall.

* * *

 _She's kind of cute. Not usually my type._ The blond thought as he watched the petite little ravenette in the school uniform ponder her drink choice. There was something familiar about her. It wasn't her looks or, the way she was dressed. It was more like an aura about her, but it seemed a little clouded. Like she was hidden behind a mist or a dark veil. It was certainly intriguing.

He watched as she straightened. A nostalgic look fell over her and he saw her shake it off after a few moments. He wondered what that was all about. He smiled. He really couldn't throw stones, he had been doing the same lately, according to his best friend.

"Hey, we're gonna be late." His best friend told him.

"Yeah... Sorry." The blond followed him to their appointment.

 _ **~ΑΩΑΩ~**_

 _{She blushed brightly as he caressed her face and presented her with red and white, perfectly bloomed rose. He sat on the chaise lounge with her and pulled out his lyre, began gently strumming and sang the song that he had composed exclusively for her._

" _I love you Melétē. I love you more than I thought I ever could." He told her nervously. He never dreamed that he, the god of love, could ever feel this insecure around another._

 _She threw herself into his arms and snuggled him. "I love you too, Eros." She sighed and he felt his heart swell more than he ever thought possible.}_

Chiori stared at the vending machine and shivered. She quickly looked down the hall from where she was and watched as two young men turned the corner away from where she was, leaving. The one that caught her eye was blond.

"How strange..." She murmured turning back to the machine, noticing that she had made her selection without thought.

* * *

Shoko was at her wit's end with him. Haruki Asami had come to her again, letting her know that Sho was trying to dig up Kyoko-chan's information again. How was she going to get him to listen to her? She had told him more times than she could count that he was playing with fire. His harassments of the little goddess were going to get him killed or, worse and yes, she most certainly knew that there were things far worse than death at this point. One didn't need to be a scholar to know what a god or, goddess was capable of.

She wondered if perhaps she should get his uncle involved. The man did sign his contracts and took responsibility for him. Maybe Sho would listen to him if he told him to back off, but what would she tell him? That Sho was stalking Kyoko-chan? At this point he was just obsessing over her, maybe if she let it go, he would just give up. The girl did change her number and her other information was being closely guarded by LME. Hopefully telling Haruki an embellished version of what was going on, would prevent her from giving him any information. She certainly couldn't tell her the truth of the matter, Haruki would never believe her. What was she supposed to say? _"Oh, by the way, Kyoko-chan is_ _ **THE**_ _Goddess of Music. Please do not allow Sho to harass her or she'll turn him into a pillar of salt."_ She kind of snorted mirthfully at the thought. _He would probably be easier to handle that way._

She shook the thoughts from her mind. Why tempt fate? She knew how much he had pissed that girl off and hoped that Kyoko never really felt the need to do something like that. The prospects looked pretty bleak at this point though and Sho was having a major issue with keeping his temper and hands to himself. She winced at the thoughts of the slapping incident and his lack of self-control in Karuizawa. She wondered if how she felt about controlling Sho, was how Heracles felt when presented with his 12 tasks.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

* * *

The envy, anger and rejection was eating at her as she sat in the stairwell, scribbling in her diary. She just couldn't understand how Kyoko had recovered so gracefully from her fall and deflected it back to her. How could someone with so little time acting recover so quickly and come out even better than before? She felt so alone and hurt. Alone due to the fact that she only had her stupid little book to write in and hurt, because she felt she was weak. She couldn't do it. She couldn't do what Kyoko did and it was poisoning her from the inside out.

When she saw her near the stairs, she filled with rage and saw nothing but the thick blackness of jealousy. She had never done something to harm another person, to get a part. When she pushed her down the stairs, Kyoko had turned and what felt like a lightening strike, hit her very soul. The memories came flooding back.

"Aoidḗ?" She gasped covering her mouth in horror and tears in her eyes. "NO..." She ran. _It can't be true! How could I do that to my own sister? I'm such a vile creature. She's sure to hate me after all of this._ She lamented as she sat, hidden in the ladies room crying. _I deserve whatever she chooses to do._

 _ **~ΑΩΑΩ~**_

Kyoko's façade had faltered as she looked in the direction that Melétē had fled to and dazzled Hikaru Ishibashi even more than before. That night, the exquisite creature known as Kyoko, would inspire the lead singer and songwriter to pen one of his greatest creations, that would make it to the top 5 worldwide, when it was released.

* * *

"Mo! What happened to your wrist?" Kanae asked a little irritated. Regardless of being what they were, they were still prone to injury in their mortal forms. The only difference between them and humans, was that humans couldn't actually finish them off.

Kyoko sighed as Kanae sat next to her on the sofa. "I found Melétē." It was all she actually needed to say, but it wasn't in the happy and joyful way that Mnḗmē had expected of her sister.

"What happened?" She asked with worry and Aoidḗ explained.

"She's been hurt deeply. These mortals have scarred her heart. She's not the sweet loving Melétē that we know, but I think she recognized me last night after she pushed me down the stairs." Aoidḗ explained.

"Melétē used violence against you? Against her own sister? H-How? She even had problems with violence when we would punish mortals?" Mnḗmē questioned incredulously.

Aoidḗ sighed. "Considering what we, Deimos and Phobos have gone through... It really doesn't surprise me too much. I mean, if you think about it, before now I've never been told I was worthless, plain, boring or, unattractive. You've never been told that you were talentless and held back at every turn. Phobos was never prevented from following his dreams by anyone and Deimos had never been put through what he experienced as a human. Why would it be any different for any of the others? It seems as though the human experience is a lot more complicated and emotional then we all expected." She sighed again.

Kanae leaned back in her seat and folded her arms behind her neck, staring up at the ceiling. "Mo... I suppose you're right. I almost regret every torture I inflicted in anger, the more I think about it. I suppose we had it easy. We forgot what it was like before them, in the beginning."

Kyoko nodded in agreement. "I think perhaps we should be a little more cautious when making decisions like that again. Maybe show a little more restraint than before."

Kanae glanced back at her. "Are you counting the insect in that too?" She smirked.

Aoidḗ giggled. "Don't you dare... and yes, I suppose he counts too. I mean, he may have the talent to sing, but I think maybe he will need to work on his skills on his own. I have revoked my support, but I'm not going to take his voice. That is his alone. However, that will be the only thing he'll have to work with."

Mnḗmē turned to look at her. "You mean composing and instruments weren't his?"

Aoidḗ shook her head. "No, only his voice. I remember in the beginning, when we were younger, he had great difficulty." She sighed. "It wasn't until his mother told me that I would be his wife, that he started composing and playing instruments. I guess I inadvertently blessed him." She groaned in shame.

Mnḗmē shook her head. "That was not your fault. You were a young human, with no memory and it was taken advantage of. I'm sure they wouldn't have dared to even suggest if they had known."

Aoidḗ sighed and shook her head. "No, that was my fault. I allowed them to fill my mind with things that shouldn't have been there. I allowed them to train me like the family pet, because I thought that I was unworthy of anything else. I know better now and it won't happen again Sister."

"Well, just let me know if he starts to bother you again. He's a problem and he needs to be fixed." Kanae smirked.

Kyoko giggled. "I don't think that will be necessary. I think maybe Father has something planned for us when Melétē decides to show herself. I'm not really sure what it is, but you know how he is. It will most likely be spectacular."

Kanae groaned. "Everything with him is always spectacular. One would think that being a mortal, like us, would have toned that down a bit, but I suppose not." They both laughed and started discussing Lory's eccentric behavior.

* * *

Chiori paced back and forth in her dressing room wondering what Kyoko would do about her actions. Did she remember her as a sister like she did? If she didn't, how would she handle the situation? Would she tell the director what she did to her? How she pushed her down the stairs, how there was a witness? If anyone found out, it would destroy her career and she was certain that she had already destroyed a relationship she didn't know existed, with her long lost sister.

She fought the heat behind her eyes, swallowed the tears and prepared for the scenes that they would do that day. _Well, time to face my punishment._ She sighed as she stared at the image in the mirror, nodded and left.

As she approached Kyoko and Director Anna, she expected the worse of all outcomes; however, she never expected that Kyoko would give the solution that she did. She was informed that her character Yumika, would be Natsu Kitazawa's _"Right Hand"_. It worried her. She remembered the days before the Game. She remembered what they did to others that were arrogant enough to challenge them. She didn't want to think of what they would have done if anyone ever tried to harm them.

She agreed to the arrangement in shock and they began their scenes. It angered her that Aoidḗ was pulling from her feelings and emotions, that she thought she had buried. She felt like she was making fun of her or, torturing her. Why drag it out? Why not just get it over with and have her evicted from the set? When everything was done, she quickly raced to the lounge to be alone and let go of all the tears, hurt and anger she had felt for doing what she did.

"I'm sorry." Melétē heard her whisper as she quietly approached holding out the little slip of paper, she had dropped at the scene of her transgression. "I never meant for this to hurt you... Melétē."

Melétē gasped at the sound of her name coming from Kyoko. Her gaze shot to her divine sister in shock. "Y-You remember?" She then glared at her and snatched the note from her. "If you did, why didn't you say anything?! Why did you allow what happened in there?!"

Aoidḗ ran to her sister and pulled her into her arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I-I knew you could do it. I didn't want to stand in your way. I never meant for it to hurt you, Sister. Please forgive."

"B-But Aoidḗ... You didn't hurt me. I was the one that caused this. Why are you asking for my forgiveness?" She asked as she tearfully stroked the injury she had caused.

Kyoko hugged her again with tears in her eyes. "Because Melétē, because I didn't recognize you instantly. You're my dear sister, and then I made you unhappy. I'm so sorry."

Melétē could barely breathe. "Aoidḗ... You're crushing me and you can stop apologizing. I only remembered when I..."

Kyoko silenced her before she cold finish the sentence. "We don't need to talk about that where others can hear. I understand and for me it was the same. Shall we meet up after work? I want to spend time with my sisters." She asked sweetly.

Melétē looked at her in surprise. "Mnḗmē?"

Aoidḗ nodded with a small smile. "We'll talk about it later."

Both young women hugged and felt that a lifetime of pain, sorrow and heavy hearts, were suddenly lifted as far as having family was concerned. Both Kyoko and Chiori had been only children and it was nice to have that forgotten bond reforged.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: And now... Introducing...EROS! };) BTW, You guys did have some very good guesses. *smirk***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 27**_

* * *

"So do you think he would remember me or, would he remember Psyche? He did love her first, after all." She felt a little twinge of insecure pain as she spoke to her sisters.

Mnḗmē groused. "He would never go back to that unfaithful cow. That fake immortal."

"I still don't see what he ever saw in that mortal and the fact that Father helped her in such a way, it was insulting how she threw that back in their faces after she gave birth to Hedone. There was a reason Aphrodite didn't approve." Aoidḗ commented. "I really don't think he would ever think of her again after he had you Melétē."

"If he does, you have your sisters and his brothers to correct him." Mnḗmē informed her before taking a sip of her drink and leaning back into the little sofa of the small room at the Karaoke room.

"What does Father have planned for Gamelion?" Melétē asked innocently, wanting to leave that particular subject.

Her sisters groaned. "They call it Saint Valentine's Day now Sister and he is the same as he was then. Hearts, flowers, sweets, music and love, love, love. I almost feel sorry for Hera, but she knew when she married him." Aoidḗ told her and Mnḗmē silently agreed.

"Then I suppose we will do the usual?" Melétē asked a little worried and her sisters nodded.

Aoidḗ sighed. "I'll take care of the music."

"I'll take care of the choreography." Mnḗmē groused.

"I suppose I'll take care of the lyrics, as usual?" Melétē added and her sisters nodded.

"We'll meet up on Saturday to plan the feast. I'll talk to Hera to see what else needs to be done." Aoidḗ told them as they gathered their things to leave.

They all hugged and left to finish out their day.

* * *

"What is wrong with you?" His best friend asked as the blond kept scratching his back on the wall like a bear fresh from hibernation.

He groaned. "I don't know. I just can't make my back stop itching. There's this strange tickle on it."

Reino grabbed Miroku's wrist and spun him around to take a look and the images that flooded his mind, shocked him. He instantly released his friend and took a step back. "S-Sorry."

"What? What's wrong?" Reino was acting very strangely. More so than usual. Miroku saw the little spirit on Reino's shoulder whisper something into his ear.

" _He doesn't know, Reino. Say nothing or, you will frighten him."_ Euterpe whispered to him. _"He needs to discover for himself. Not to worry, Eros' wings will not manifest unless he calls upon them. His brothers are the same."_ She giggled.

He gave her a short, surprised nod at the new information. _"Just between us."_ She smiled back.

"Sorry, I was a little confused for a moment. There was a strange spirit that passed down the hall just now." He semi-lied. He was going to do as his little friend asked. This was a matter between the gods and he didn't want to get too buried in it and perhaps lose everything they had worked for. It was getting too interesting to be shut out now, because of a stupid move or action on his part.

* * *

Lory sat in his office cheerily, wondering what his wonderful little muses were going to do for Gamelion/Valentine's Day. They were definitely ones that would never disappoint him on such an occasion, at least it hadn't been that way in the past. Hermes did suggest that they were actually planning something on their own this time. In the past, it had been demanded of them, due to the fact that Hera had been a complete bitch and they absolutely detested her. However, so many things had changed over the years, primarily him. He was now completely devoted to his little goddess. It could safely be said that in private, they were equivalent to Aphrodite and Ares. Not that either would actually come out and say it at the moment. They all had plans that were already set into motion, their sweet little daughters were playing a big part in it unknowingly, and Hera was backing him on it 100% this time.

"What has you in such a mood, Darling?" She giggled as she watched him dance around the room then grab her and continue with her.

He smiled brightly. "Ten my little dove, our daughters are planning something special for us for Gamelion... Willingly!"

Her eyes went wide. "Really?! They don't still..." She buried her face in his shirt and mumbled something quietly.

He lifted her face to meet his. "We've all changed my little lotus flower. Especially you and I. I have no desire to go back to how we once were. It would defeat the purpose of what we are doing now and... I truly love only you, my dearest wife and companion, like no other."

* * *

She studied the nervous little muse in front of her. She sighed. "Aoidḗ, I'm not upset with you for your father's past indiscretions."

Kyoko's eyes snapped to her and she could see the shock.

Hera smiled softly. "We may be considered gods, but we are certainly not perfect. I've made my own mistakes." She giggled. "Maybe not the same ones he did, but I've made mistakes too. However, the mistakes are not our children. The mistakes are our callous actions towards those children. I refuse to allow jealousy to keep me from the family that surrounds me. You and your sisters may not be my daughters by birth, but for many years you have honored me as a mother. Not once have you ever knowingly dishonored me or your father. I would very much like to make it up to you."

Aoidḗ looked at her cautiously. "I... Why?"

Jelly Woods giggled. "The past is in the past. As a family, we need to stick together now more than ever." She smiled sweetly and gently bopped her nose with her finger. "If we ever want to regain our status in the hearts of mortals, we need to start behaving with forgiveness, understanding and humility. If not, our plans will be for nothing and we'll all fade away." She explained. "And if we can't forgive each other, how are we supposed to forgive them?"

Aoidḗ nodded. "It does make sense, but what plans are you talking about?"

Hera smiled as she began brushing out Kyoko's hair and dabbing on the makeup. "Well... I suppose since you and your sisters are a big part of it, it wouldn't hurt to know." She placed her hands on her shoulders, as she sat in the beautician's seat and looked at her in the mirror. "We are entertainers, all of us. In this era, they worship us as such. More than ever before. When before there were only thousands, we now have millions. Can you feel it?" She breathed out.

Kyoko nodded. "It does feel a bit stronger and a little different than before."

Jelly nodded to her. "That's because there is no fear. It is pure adoration. They love you for being you. You have begun to inspire them in a way that you have never done before. You are doing what you love most and they, in turn, love you for it."

"I... I think I kind of felt that the night at the club. It was stronger when Mnḗmē and I sang with that group... and... the inspirations were immediate. It didn't take a portion of their lives to instill the desire to release their music." She told her.

Jelly smiled. "And this isn't even something you need to do anymore. Your father and I wish for you to do this for yourselves. Just imagine what you can accomplish with that." She finished up with the little makeup session. "There we go. Perfect as usual."

Kyoko giggled. "Is that the only reason you wanted to talk to me? Not that I'm complaining... _Mother_."

Jelly giggled with her. "Of course not! I just wanted to get you into my chair to see what I could do with you. I can hardly wait until next time, but just so you know... don't let anyone else touch up your roots." She smirked. "They are all mine."

Kyoko smiled. "You really don't have to do that. I've been using my powers for that."

Jelly sighed and rolled her eyes playfully. "Fine... I just wanted to spend some time with one of my daughters and have fun. Darling and Deimos shouldn't be the only ones that get to occupy your time." She pouted.

Kyoko nodded. "Okay. I'll make sure to come directly to you if I need anything."

Jelly hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Sweetie. It means a lot to me."


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

* * *

"MO! Do we have to do this in public?!" Kanae complained.

Chiori giggled. "It won't be that bad. We've done it before."

Kanae sighed. "Yeah, but that was ages ago. People will recognize us. It's embarrassing."

Kyoko laughed. "Why would they recognize someone they've never seen before?"

Kanae gave her a puzzled look.

Kyoko shook her head. "Mnḗmē... We'll be singing as the group... _**Muse**_." She smiled brightly. "We can use our true forms... Besides, something tells me that Father would prefer it that way anyway." She told them remembering what Hera had told her.

Chiori furrowed her brow. "Isn't it kind of like cheating? We're the Goddesses of the Arts."

Kyoko scoffed a little, then winked mischievously. "We will merely be using the talents that we possess. It's not like we'll be forcing them to do anything they don't want to do when they listen."

Kanae laughed and nudged Chiori's shoulder with her own. "It's not like we'll be turning our critics into magpies."

Chiori sighed then smirked. "I have one of the songs written. I think it will convey what we feel for our men... Just as Father always liked for us to do."

Kyoko jumped up and held out her hand. "Lemme see, lemme see!"

Chiori giggled and gave her the lyric sheet.

Kanae stood and looked over Kyoko's shoulder. "It's a little racy for the Japanese, don't you think?"

Chiori rolled her eyes. "They only pretend to be offended. I'd be willing to bet it will be the most downloaded song by the end of the month with the performance I have in mind at the Gala."

Kyoko narrowed her eyes at her. "What do you have in mind? We can't be revealing ourselves."

Chiori broke down and told them. Kanae looked at her a little surprised. "I think that would actually be perfect. Everything can be explained by technology and special effects."

~xoxo~

Lory sighed. His three LoveME muses weren't quite ready to graduate yet. Certainly Kyoko had reluctantly accepted that old familiar feeling, but she still had not learned forgiveness. She was still holding that grudge against the boy that brought her to Tokyo. Of course he deserved it and more, but in order to be the benevolent goddess he knew she could be, she needed to learn to forgive and the boy was not making it easy.

Kanae may have accepted her two sisters and the relationship, but she was still distant from her human family and a good portion of her divine family. It was something she still needed to work on. She needed to learn that they could and would be there for her, as friends and as family.

His new little prospect, Chiori/Melétē was in quite a pickle. She had only recently discovered her divine heritage and to top it off she had been shunned and scarred since childhood. It had turned the most sweet, innocent muse of the three into something far more jaded and cynical. Not to mention, she no longer enjoyed her own talents. He needed to find a way to bring these three onto the same page. Perhaps a few special missions would help them see what they were doing wrong and lacking in when it came to the different aspects of love. Why couldn't he see that they seemed to working on that themselves? Well, he is still Zeus, after all.

* * *

"I would like for you to give gifts to others on Valentine's Day, instead of just me and Hera." He smiled brightly at the trio. "Something to show your appreciation to the ones that give you your power."

The three groaned at his demand/request. That would be a lot of chocolate, that is if they decided to give to all of their devotees.

Almost as if he had read their minds, he smirked and shook his head. "You don't have to give them to all of your followers. It would be unrealistic. I'm only suggesting that you give back to those that you are close to." He shook his head with a small smile.

A wave of relief fell over the trio. "Does this mean that you don't want a feast for Gamelion?" Melétē asked curiously.

He shook his head. "You may do as you wish for that occasion. It's not required. I would prefer that something like that come from the heart, not from a demand. The fact that you thought of Hera and me is far more than enough of a gift."

Aoidḗ nodded. "Father..."

Mnḗmē groaned a little and groused. "Mo, why did you have to go and start acting like a father..."

Zeus chuckled then pulled his three daughters into a hug. "It took me awhile, but Hera and I don't want to force you three into something meaningless. A feast for Gamelion, just for the sake of it being that date, would be meaningless. If you wish to do something on your own, then I'm happy with whatever you decide, but we would prefer that you share it with those that you cherish also." He kissed each girl on the cheek and smiled again. "Now, I'm sure you three have LoveME work to get back to, so I will leave you to it. Just remember that you only have a few days to show your admirers how much you appreciate them." He reminded them as he left the LoveME room in a flourish.

Kanae groaned. "I really don't know what to do about that demand."

Chiori flopped onto the sofa and sighed. "I can't think of anyone to make stupid chocolate for. If Eros was around, I would definitely do it for him... but..." She groaned. "I really just don't know."

Meanwhile, Kyoko had pulled out her notepad, sat at the table and began making her list. She looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Hmm, I definitely want to make something very special for Deimos. I suppose I will give something to Phobos and Director Ogata. Bridge Rock should get something too. Oh! Definitely something to Reino and Euterpe. Most definitely Reino for taking care of her. Maybe something they can share with their band-mates." She froze a little.

Kanae looked at her with concern. "Something wrong?"

Kyoko looked over at her sister in horror. "W-We forgot! By the burning gates of Tartarus! WE FORGOT!"

Chiori looked at her in shock. "What?"

Kyoko looked at her sisters. "We forgot their birthdays..." She murmured with her eyes wide and filled with guilt.

"It's today... Isn't it?" Kanae asked hesitantly and Kyoko nodded stiffly.

Chiori rolled her eyes. "Please, it's still before noon." She turned to Kyoko. "You'll see Deimos this afternoon." She turned to Kanae. "You both still have time to find something for them and meet them later."

"You don't understand! We can't just run out and buy something! It has to be perfect! Not something purchased at the last minute with not thought put into it!" Kyoko ranted in a panic.

Kanae sighed. "Mo! Calm down... We'll just explain to them that we've been busy and that we'll give them their gifts later. They'll understand."

Aoidḗ pouted. "That's not the point."

"I know, but there's not much we can do about it right now." Mnḗmē comforted.

Melétē rose from the sofa and grabbed her clothing from her locker. "Come on. Let's change and look around. You at least need to get a few ideas on what you want to get them. Besides, I kinda want to get something for Eros." She told them.

"But... You don't even know who he is yet." Aoidḗ furrowed her brow, a little confused.

Melétē smiled sadly. "That doesn't mean I can't give it to him after I do find him. It would make me feel better."

They could kind of see her point and they appreciated that their sister at least wanted to spend time with them on this little trip. It felt like old times. The days they would spend in the markets, walking through and combing over the endless trinkets for ideas on what to gift to their lovers; Phobos and Deimos on the tenth day and Eros on the fourteenth day.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to pick up the chocolate for the others while we're out." Kanae groused as she grabbed her own clothing and left for the changing room.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29**_

* * *

This was getting tedious. She had warned him so many times, it was completely ridiculous. Aki felt that if she came straight out and told him to back off, that Kyoko-chan could do some serious damage to him, he would probably cause even more trouble. At least right now, he was staying in her view and not sneaking off somewhere to pester the little goddess. Although, what he was doing at the moment seemed just as bad. He thought that he was hiding it, but he had been calling her at all hours of the night and day, leaving very childish messages.

Aki couldn't even begin to guess where he got her phone number and if she had the ability, she would've had his phone disconnected and taken away from him. Alas, no such luck. It was his personal phone and the agency didn't have any power over something like that. Besides, he'd probably just steal her's or Haruki's phone anyway. Her eyes went wide with the revelation. _He's been stealing her number when he borrows our phones!_ She narrowed her eyes at him and huffed inwardly for being obviously manipulated again. _Well, only one way to fix that._ She smirked and deleted anything in her phone that even mentioned Kyoko-chan and then sent a quick text to Haruki Asami to do the same. She then cleared the messages of their conversation. He would clearly do it again.

She watched as Sho sat with his self-satisfied, smug look after had ranted to Kyoko's voice-mail, and she shook her head. "Sho... Is it really worth it? Riling her up, getting her angry? Are you sure she's even listening to the voice-mail, instead of erasing it as soon as she hears your voice?"

He glanced over at her and scowled. "I don't know what you're talking about Shoko." He huffed indignantly as he quickly put away his phone, behaving like a child caught with its hand in the cookie jar.

Shoko shook her head and sighed. _Maybe her doing something to him would make him back off._

* * *

Kanae and Chiori watched as Kyoko stared at her phone as if she wanted to melt it with her vision. Kyoko's anger was oozing out of her pores after she had snapped it shut and shoved it into her pocket. "Mo, what is wrong with you? Who was it that caused that reaction?"

Kyoko sighed and regained her composure. "It was that idiot. I don't know how or where he got my contact information, but he's been leaving annoying messages and won't leave me alone." She groused.

Kanae held out her hand, demanding the little pink device. "Hand it over."

Kyoko pulled it back out of her pocket and gave it to her sister. The moment it touched her palm, it began ringing once again. The girls jumped a little in surprise and Kanae answered putting it on speaker.

Without even giving the girls time to answer, the idiot in question began his goading little rant. "Do you really think you can reach my level? A plain, boring, maid servant with no sex-appeal whatsoever?" He laughed. "Not in this lifetime. I'm number one in everything and you are nothing... noooothhhhinnngggg. You are ugly. Worthless. You should just pack up your things and go back to that little shit-hole of a ryokan and continue to be the nobody you've always been. You'll never beat me in anything. I am the great Sho Fuwa. Don't ever forget that." They could hear his smirk.

Chiori smirked. "Wow, who would have thought that Sho Fuwa was such an arrogant asshole." She winked at Kanae and they could almost hear him pale.

Kanae sighed. "I know, right? I wonder what his fans would think if they heard him say things like this?"

Chiori winked at Kyoko. "Fuwa-san, you do know you dialed the wrong number... Don't you?"

The three laughed when he quickly hung up.

 _ **~ΑΩΑΩ~**_

He was officially freaking out as he quickly hung up. This was all her fault. Of course any mistake he made, he would attribute to her. He checked the number he had dialed and decided to try again.

"You can't fool me Kyoko. I know you're there, making that plain face of yours twist into its same ugly look it always does when you think of me." He laughed.

" _Mo! Would you stop calling me? This is Sho Fuwa again, right? If you don't stop calling my number and harassing me, I'll have to do something about it. It would really be bad for your image if some random tabloid like Boots go a hold of the messages you've been leaving, don't you think?"_ Kanae told him in a gleefully evil voice.

Sho's eyes went wide and he quickly hung up again. "W-What the hell? Have I been dialing the wrong number this whole time?" There was really no way for him to check. He hadn't been allowing the person on the other end to answer before he had started in on his rants and the voice-mail didn't reveal her name when she didn't answer her phone.

* * *

Kanae cackled after he hung up. "I... really don't ...ha … I really don't think he'll be calling after this." She giggled, wiping the tears of mirth from her eyes as she held her sides.

Kyoko sat in awe of what her best friend/sister just did; although, that probably meant that his next attack of harassment was most likely going to be up close and personal. She was most certainly not looking forward to it and she was pretty sure that if any of her family or if Deimos was around, it would not go very well for Sho. She honestly couldn't decide if that would be a bad thing or not. It's not like they couldn't erase him from everyone's memory if it did happen.

Chiori patted her on the back. "Aoidḗ, it's okay. We're here for you and we won't let him bother you again... That's what sisters are for." She smiled softly. Yes, there's the old Melétē. The one that all the sisters remembered.

Aoidḗ hugged her tightly. "I really missed you guys. I'm so glad we found each other again."

"Mo, come on it's not like we could remember each other until recently, but you're right. There's always been something missing without you." She stood up from seat at her dining table. "Come on, we have chocolates to finish and music to practice."

* * *

Ever since he and the band received the invitation to the Valentine's Gala, hosted by LME, he had been plagued by strange dreams and that incessant tingle on his back. He honestly did feel like a bear just out of hibernation now and Reino still hadn't stopped acting strange around him. There was that odd little spirit that always hung around and kept whispering in Reino's ear too. She looked oddly familiar, like someone he should absolutely know. He decided to take a guess and throw caution to the wind. If he was wrong, he supposed Reino would understand and brush off the incident. However, he wasn't sure he could actually tolerate Reino's teasing if he did turn out to be wrong.

Miroku stared at the little being intensely and quickly sat at the table when Reino left to get a drink. "Euterpe..." He said and she looked up at him with surprise and a wide, satisfied smile.

"Eros..." She greeted. "You finally remember?"

He gasped a little sharply. That was not the response he'd been expecting. Actually, he hadn't been expecting anything at all. Reino's little spirits were something he'd never spoke to or noticed. "You aren't a spirit?"

She giggled. "Of course not. I am one of Aoidḗ's creations. I assist her with those who have talent, but you already know this." She glanced at the doorway and Reino backed away to give them privacy.

A look of concentration fell over him. "Hmm, Aoidḗ... The original Goddess of Music?"

She nodded. "Do you remember anything else?"

His brow furrowed and he ran his fingers through his long blond hair. "I think I do... Melétē?... I remember a sweet girl named Melétē, but I think there's more." He frowned a little. "I think there was a Psyche, but that name leaves a very disgusting taste in my mouth when I think of it. The name Melétē makes me feel happy and light. I feel like I know her. Like I've loved her or do love her, but I really don't know who she is."

Euterpe nodded. "That's reasonable." She commented as she strolled back and forth on the table before him. "You'll remember her soon enough." She told him as she smiled at the pink and gold invitation laying off to the side.

"So... Eros... Does that mean..." His question faded as he went back into thought.

She plopped down in front of him. "I suppose I could call you brother... Kind of. I am part of the sisters and by extension, I suppose that would make you a Brother In Law, in a roundabout way." She pondered to herself.

He groaned a little. "Don't tell me I'm married."

She rolled her eyes. "Come now... You're The God of Love, Eros. A god... Marriage doesn't mean to us, what it means to humans." She grinned, trying to make mischief or was she actually testing his fidelity?

He narrowed his eyes at her. "It may be that way for you, but it means more to me than that. I may not remember everything, but I do remember that I'm not some lecherous ass that's more than willing to screw just any female." He growled at her.

Euterpe held up her hands in surrender. "Now, now. No need to get all worked up. I was only testing the waters to see if you still felt the same way about her. After all you are one of the few gods that divorced like your mother, Aphrodite." She explained.

He nodded and a memory of the beautiful goddess, as she begged him not to court a mortal, flashed in his mind. That particular memory seemed to be the key to the floodgate. He held his head as other, more painful memories began to flow. The arguments, the infidelities, the betrayals then came the good memories. The memory of his two brothers introducing him to the Muses. He remembered how love had come to them without intervention, how he wished that for himself and how he had slowly become acquainted with the beautiful little Goddess of The Written Word. He looked up at Euterpe with hope. "Do you know where she is?"

Euterpe smiled and nodded. "I do, but you have to discover her for yourself, just as you have to discover your brothers." She floated up to eye-level and kissed his cheek. "Not to worry, they're looking for you too. It will happen soon." She reassured him.

"Out of curiosity, may I ask why you're here?" He asked as she sat back down.

"Of course... I'm here to inspire Reino. He's not only a talented musician, but he is quite capable of being one of the most revered and powerful High Priests. There is also Aki Shoko, but she will need to step away from the influence of Shotaro Fuwa before it's revealed to her. I'm not certain how long that will take or if it will happen at all." She said a little sadly in the end.

He smirked. "Well, then I suppose we should get to work and knock him off his little pedestal so she'll have a chance. Shouldn't we?" He held out his hand.

She giggled and gave him a tiny high-five. "Yes we should."


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: Song used in this chapter is "Candyman" by Christina Aguilera. Of course I do not own it. 8) Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 30**_

* * *

It was going to be perfect. The girls had planned their little part of the show to include a big band that Lory had at his disposal for his own personal use and Ten had provided the girls with three of the most interesting costumes in Lory's vault. The girls had opted to go with their traditional look of their identical heritage, for the most part. The three young women looked identical to an older version of Kyoko. However, they changed their hair: one blonde, one red-head and one ravenette. Blue eyes, gold eyes and green eyes stared widely at the skimpy attire. All three looked incredibly stunning during dress rehearsal. Deimos and Phobos knew for certain that they would be the highlight of the entertainment; however, they seriously had their doubts that any military would consider those particular uniforms regulation.

* * *

Miroku glanced over the sheet of music Reino had given him and smiled. "Are you sure you're okay with this? It really doesn't seem our style."

Reino froze a little, not quite sure how to address his friend, knowing exactly who he was now. "Is there something wrong with it..."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Don't... You... Dare... use the sama honorific or anything that has what you're thinking in it. I am still your best friend and you're still mine." He warned him. "Besides, you're the closest thing to a High Priest that one can get in this day and age and that's for Aoidḗ, not me." He finished with a chuckle.

Reino relaxed and rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I wasn't really sure. This is all so new to me. I still have no idea how to behave around you guys." He chuckled as he sat next to him.

Eros stared off in thought. "I suppose, just treat us like anyone else, and be careful not to offend or disrespect anyone. I can already guess what the Muses have planned for Fuwa." He laughed, remembering all of the delicious little past punishments that the girls had dealt when they were younger. "They won't take his talent, mind you, but they can make his life a living hell for offending them and being such a complete ass. I shudder to think what Deimos would like to do to the little punk." He shivered.

Reino looked at him curiously. "Deimos?"

"Ah, he's my brother. He and Phobos are twins. Deimos is the God of Terror and Dread and our brother Phobos is the God of Fear. Although, they do have the same capabilities that I do, being sons of Aphrodite, but their proficiencies are more attuned to assisting our father, Ares." He explained.

Reino nodded in understanding. "It's all just so strange. I really didn't expect you to, you know, look like you do."

Eros laughed, stood and spread his beautiful white wings, fully. "You mean this? Or, do you mean like a cherub?"

Reino chuckled. "I suppose both." He admitted a little sheepishly.

Eros sighed. "Well, I can safely say that I haven't looked like a cherub or worn a diaper since I was an infant. And as far as my wings and looks, well I suppose the way I look right now is as close to my original form as I can get. I'm not really sure why Deimos and Phobos have chosen not to wear their original look, but those two were never really a pair to conform to anything. Kind of like the Muses."

* * *

The day came, the stage was set, the male chorus was lined up on both sides of the stage, and the percussion of the drums and horns from the big band could be felt throughout the large audience that had gathered in the park for the Valentine's celebration of love. The three muses strutted out on the stage in synchronicity. Male voices rang out in military cadence. Three female derrières wiggled with a hand on each hip that was covered in a sexy uniform version of each branch of the military. A blonde with sapphire eyes, Mnḗmē in a Naval uniform; a ravenette with emerald eyes, Melétē in an Air Force uniform and finally a red-head with golden eyes, Aoidḗ in Army camouflage, between her two sisters. All in very short, hot-pants with a cropped top that tied just under the bust-line. Platform heals were matched to each costume. Hair was arranged to the 1940's Western style and topped with a hat that complimented the pseudo-uniforms.

" _Candyman..."_ Mnḗmē sang as she turned, still shaking to the beat.

" _Candyman..."_ Sang Melétē, as she did the same.

" _Sweet, Sugar, Candyman."_ Sang Aoidḗ, with a sexy smirk as she finally turned.

The three then sang the song together, strutting and dancing in harmony on the stage. Each focusing their attention to three very particular men that happened to be near the stage. A pair of very nice looking blond twins with green eyes, stood together and just a short distance from them was a brother that they hadn't seen in so very long, watching the show with his band members.

Melétē smiled widely and blew Eros a kiss, just as her sisters did for Deimos and Phobos, right before the final verse of their song.

" _He got those lips like sugar cane_ _  
_ _Good things come for boys who wait_ _  
_ _He's a one stop shop with a real big (uh)_ _  
_ _He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_ _  
_ _(Say what) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_ _  
_ _(Say) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, woo_ _  
_ _A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman"_

When the song finally ended, the crowd was screaming for more. Kisses were thrown, bows were given and breathless thank yous were called out to the rowdy observers. Zeus couldn't have been more proud of his lovely daughters; however, it was time for the next entertainers to go on next, and the girls had already taken their bow and left to change out of their costumes.

Sho Fuwa was livid. He had been invited to this little shindig and now he was being upstaged by some nobody, female group called "Muse". It would appear that they were the same girls that he had seen at the club that night, months ago. He admitted to himself, that they were quite good. Their voices were enchanting and he wondered why they didn't sing that night. They could have easily been scouted and picked up long ago. Although, he was thankful that, that wasn't the case or he would have been shoved off the charts by them and Vie Ghoul.

He groaned. "Why do they have me going on the same stage as Vie Ghoul, Shoko. It's an insult to my glorious talent." He whined.

Aki Shoko rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Sho... Groups first, Soloists after. It was in the invitation. Did you actually read the program or were you too busy thinking on how you would track down Kyoko-chan and pester her? Which by the way, she isn't even here today." Shoko kind of lied. It was Aoidḗ here and not the girl that Sho was obsessed with. She just hoped the little goddess didn't decide to take on her mortal disguise during the show.

"Why would I go looking for that plain, boring, girl with no sex-appeal?" He scowled at his manager.

Aki started to correct him, but decided against it. She shook her head. "You know what Sho? One day you're going to want to take back those words and it will be too late. I suggest you start thinking on what you say before it comes tumbling out of your mouth or, you'll regret it." She scolded and warned him, then left his dressing tent to find out when they were on. She kept wondering how many times she was going to have to warn him before Kyoko-chan decided to lay the divine punishment down on his ass.


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: The song in this chapter will be "I'm Alive" by ELO. I know, I know it's probably pretty trite in this case, but it is one of my all time favorites, and well... It kinda fits. 8)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 31**_

* * *

"Real big, Huh?" The blond chuckled at the startled ravenette as he stood casually in the entryway of the dressing tent, set up for the girls. He smirked as he took one large, smooth stride and he was in front of her in almost an instant. He wrapped his arms around her and caressed her startled lips with his own. The feeling was divine.

She sighed in pleasure as he slowly pulled back, then snuggled into him. "I missed you."

"And I, you. Where are your sisters?" He murmured into her freesia scented hair, with his lips gently brushing against her ear.

She glanced up at him and smiled sexily. "Your brothers came and got them."

"Hmm, that's too bad." He grinned mischievously as his lips began trailing from her ear down to her neck.

She giggled as he nuzzled her blouse aside and began nipping, licking and kissing his way past the cup of her bra. "You aren't trying to give me a love-bite, are you?" She gasped a little in pleasure.

He licked again. "There's no trying about it, Love." He chuckled lightly and continued, lifting her into his arms and wrapping her legs around him for more comfortable leverage.

"Don't you have to go on soon?" She quietly moaned out a little.

He finished his mark and sighed a little defeatedly as he admired his work, then partially covered the hickey, contemplating on where to place another. "I suppose you're right. Reino's probably looking for me right now." He slid her down his body, enjoying the raw feel of her as he placed her back on her feet. He gently turned her face to look into her eyes and smiled. "Wait for me off-stage?"

Her green eyes glistened with excitement and she nodded. "Of course." She told him, straightening her hair and clothing, just before he led her out of the tent to introduce her to his best friend.

* * *

The four switched back to their mortal forms. Deimos and Phobos to their mortal teen forms to blend in with the crowd, so they could enjoy the show with their girls and not be bothered by Ren's fans. It was actually nice to be anonymous. He smirked a little and looked over Kyoko's head at his brother and nodded. Yuki smiled and winked back as he wrapped Kanae in his arms, standing behind her. And then it began. That hypnotic melody that was worthy of the gods. The sound that made them want to take their true forms where they stood and join in the celebration of being what they were.

The only thing that was noticed as it began, was the showers of glittering gold that dusted the stage at various points as the three beauties materialized before the audience at the edge of the stage dressed in a cloth finer than the finest silk, with bare feet and covered in various pieces of gold jewelry. All with raven-black hair, spun up elegantly as one would picture a Greek Goddess. As they danced and reveled in Reino's song, two tall, long-haired blonde, males with green eyes and glorious white wings alit to dance with them. Eros could no longer hold back and took his place to join them, leaving Kiyora to take over completely with the synthesizer.

 _I'm alive - and the world shines for me today  
I'm alive - suddenly I am here today  
Seems like forever (and a day), thought I could never (feel this way)  
Is this really me? I'm alive, I'm alive_

 _I'm alive - and the dawn breaks across the sky  
I'm alive - and the sun rises up so high  
Lost in another world (far away), never another word (till today)  
But what can I say? I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

 _Suddenly came the dawn (from the night), suddenly I was born (into light)  
How can it be real? I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

 _I'm alive - and the world shines for me today  
I'm alive - suddenly I am here today  
Seems like forever (and a day), thought I could never (feel this way)  
Is this really me? I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

 _I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

Just as the last little bits of the song finally caressed the audience's ears, the three couples exited the stage in the flamboyantly godly way that they had done eons ago, leaving the fans screaming with joy and excitement from the rainbow of colors that the six had left streaking across the sky.

The media was already gushing over the spectacular display of effects and had tried, on many levels, to guess how on Earth they accomplished the dazzling array. Some believed it was a type of fireworks. Others suggested it was a new type of holographic CG. Sho Fuwa and the other attending musicians stood there stunned. Lory Takarada sat on the throne in his office, shaking his head with a smile.

"They just couldn't resist. I suppose I can understand. The pull of that song was incredible. Worthy of the gods." He said proudly.

The other members of Vie Ghoul and several other musicians were now complete and faithful believers in the Goddess Aoidḗ, that was their patron. None could have guessed that Vie Ghoul would be thrust into the International Spotlight and burn brightly, for decades to come after that.

* * *

They twirled around and laughed in the large, exquisitely decorated room off the great hall located in the palace atop the large mountain know as Olympus. It had been so long since they had been there, yet nothing had changed. Still stood the grand pillars of marble and the sweeping drapes of gossamer silks, blowing in the light breeze. He pulled her into his arms and wrapped his great, white wings around them.

He sighed. "Ah... My lovely, beautiful Aoidḗ. How I missed you so."

She smiled brightly and sighed. "And I, you... Deimos my Love."

He gave her a somewhat sad smile. "You know we can't stay here for long."

She furrowed her brow and nodded. "I know... time doesn't flow the same here as it does there." She sighed a little. "Plus... Father has decreed that Melétē, Mnḗmē, and I give chocolate to others for Valentine's Day."

Deimos chuckled a little. "Sounds like something Zeus would do at this point. I suppose we should head back then. It's morning there now and we still have filming for Dark Moon." He groaned a little. He wanted to spend more time with her where they were at the moment. Perhaps he could persuade her to have dinner with him in the evening.

"We need to get the others and hurry then, before we're late!" She exclaimed.

 _Mood killer._ He thought and smiled. _Still my innocent little Aoidḗ, no matter what form you take._ He smiled softly as he watched her rush out of the room to find her sisters.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32**_

* * *

He was really confused. It all seemed real enough when he saw it. Was he the only one that noticed that Kyoko turned into the lead vocalist of "Muse" right before their eyes? What the hell was she, exactly? His thoughts brought back a few of Aki's words to him, on how Kyoko was special and how he would regret mistreating her. Was this why? Was there something she could or would do to him?

Now more than ever he felt the urgency to bring her back to his side. Perhaps if he gave her what she had originally wanted from him, he would go back to being the owner of her heart. This was all such a pain. He had to devise a way of giving her what she had wanted and keeping something like that secret from his fan-base. He couldn't have them thinking he was attached to such a plain-looking girl. It would be bad for his image, even if she was special like Aki had suggested.

All of the above was the very reason that one would find a cocky, confident Sho Fuwa strutting through the studio to the sound stage of Dark Moon, holding the gaudiest flower arrangement known to mankind, and a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He figured that all he really needed to do was apologize to her, point out that her boyfriend Kuon, was just using her for her newfound popularity, that he was personally responsible for, and tell her that he loved her even if she wasn't much to look at. That would work, right?

* * *

"What the hell is this? Are you delivering for a florist in your spare time now?" Kyoko spat out.

Sho raised a brow and leaned in. "You like it, don't you?" He shook it in front of her.

It had all of the flowers that she liked, incredibly enough, and all of the little sparkly embellishments. She nodded. "I do, but why are you here with it?" She asked cautiously. She had never known him to give her anything without strings attached.

"Well, I just want to be the first to congratulate you on your first meaningless relationship. You know, the one you have with that hanger-on, pretty-boy you're dating." He told her as he watched her glance at Ren.

His eyes narrowed when he saw the interaction between the two. However, he was not going to let that deter him from his mission. "And it's meant to be an apology... You know for that stuff that happened, that time."

She rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms before he tried to shove the flowers into her arms. "Exactly to what are you referring? You'll have to be more specific, because you've pretty much been an ass ever since last March." She told him irritably.

His brow furrowed. He really couldn't think of what she was talking about. Of course, she'd been referring to infinite number of phone calls, him striking her, the harassment in Karuizawa, and the list went on and on. Although, he honestly didn't see it that way.

He had been silent too long. Of course he couldn't see what he'd done wrong and he wasn't going to apologize honestly for any of it. She was so over something like this long ago. She'd dealt with other musicians just as self-absorbed as he was and she was done. She rolled her eyes and huffed. She shook her head. "If it takes you that long to think of it and you still haven't figured it out, you aren't being honest with your apology Fuwa-san. Please leave, some of us have a job to do and can't afford to waste time on trivial things." She turned to walk away and was surprised by what had happened next.

Sho grabbed her in desperation, twirled her to face him and kissed her. He was hoping that this would do the trick. It certainly helped shut Mimori up. Although, he never expected it to have such an effect on him. It seemed as though the world had stopped for him. He felt as his blood grew thick in his veins and his body became rigid. He pulled away from her and tried to speak, but nothing came out. He could only see her. He lifted his hand to try and pull her to him again and found that he couldn't. He glanced down and saw that his skin had become a marbled white. _What the hell is happening to me?_ The thought in a panic.

He watched as Tsuruga walked up to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Aoidḗ, Love you're going to have to turn him back." He heard him whisper to her softly.

She pouted and shot Sho a glare, that would have turned him to stone if he hadn't already been turning to marble. "NO! I am sick to death of him pulling crap like this. I want him out of my life and this is the only solution I can think of."

Deimos sighed. "Love, what will your father say about it? You know the new rules. You cannot be punishing mortals like this." He was trying to make her see a little logic.

"I am more than willing to face the music when it comes to Father Zeus' judgments. I'm sure he'll see it my way regarding this vermin." She turned her back to Sho and Deimos. "Besides, if you're so worried about it, then just wipe their memories of him ever being here. It's not that hard." She waved her hand at the room of stationary mortals, frozen in time.

Deimos sighed once again. "You're not changing your mind on this, are you?" He pressed.

"No... I am not. At least he'll make a pretty bird bath or, garden fixture." She giggled and Sho was seriously panicking at this point. Was she going to leave him like this? _Zeus is her father?!_

He watched as Tsuruga's visage shimmered and transformed into a tall, blond, green-eyed, shirtless male, dressed in leather pants, with some very nasty looking knives on his belt. An overwhelming sense of dread washed over him and terror permeated his very soul as he watched the large male walk to him and stand before him.

Deimos sighed. "This is your doing, you know. You should have just left well enough alone. I'm not sure if Zeus will take pity on you. She definitely won't." He glanced back at the fuming goddess. "You really don't know who or, what she is, do you?" He asked in the one-sided conversation. "Let me give you a hint. It's not like you're going to remember any of this anyway." He chuckled. "She, foolish young mortal, is my wife. She is the goddess Aoidḗ, the muse of song and tune, the Goddess of Music, and the single individual that you should most definitely _**NOT**_ be fucking with or, pissing off." Deimos groaned a little. "I really don't know why I'm doing this. You're just going to come back and piss her off again and I'll have to do another save." He sighed and Sho felt himself being pulled into something from behind. Deimos looked up at Aoidḗ and shook his head. "Why don't you go cool off in your dressing room. I'll take him to see Zeus and we can let him decide what to do with him."

Her head whipped around to him. "WAIT! I-I'll fix him." She groaned defeatedly. This was something she really didn't want to do. She pretty much preferred to bathe in the molten rivers of Tartarus with all of the strange little creatures slithering around her, then reverse what she'd done to Sho. She closed her eyes and swallowed. She sighed once again deeply and shook her head. She rolled her eyes. "I'll fix him. I assure you that this is something that we both might regret... Letting him walk away from here today." She warned him. "You know he'll be back. He's like a cockroach."

Sho winced inwardly at her description of him.

Deimos nodded. "I know Love, but there are other ways to take care of him you know. You could easily strip him of his talents, and have you forgotten that my mother is Aphrodite, and brother is Eros?" He smirked. "If they knew how he'd treated the Goddess of Music and the way he's been using love... Well, let's just say that he would find himself in a very slippery situation with a shark as a cuttlefish or, on a plate as fugu sashimi." He chuckled and Sho was screaming inwardly.

 _NO, NO, NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE SOME RICH FOREIGNER'S MEAL!_ If he could, he would have been crying at this point and begging her to forgive him for everything he did and didn't do. Hell, he would have confessed to being responsible for world hunger if it got him back on her good side at this point.

She shook her head and giggled at the imagery. She gave him a small smile, walked to the marble statue and patted his cheek. "There. You can wipe his memory, but get him out of my sight before I change my mind and do something much worse."

Deimos kissed her cheek and chuckled. "And that's why I love you, My Dear. You are so creative." He pulled the slowly transforming mortal with him to his dressing room. "You really don't know how lucky you are Fuwa. I only wish that things didn't have to be this way... for now." Then there was a flash of bright, white light.

* * *

"Sho... Sho..." Sho blinked to see the worried face of his manager. "Are you okay? Tsuruga-san's manager said that you fainted in the hall. Are you okay?"

Sho sat up and felt his head pounding. "Ow... I think so. Did I hit my head or, something? I really can't remember much. I think I went to tell Kyoko I was sorry and I really can't remember anything after going into the studio."

Aki Shoko nodded, not really believing that was what had happened. She would reserve judgment for later. "Do you feel well enough for your interview in an hour?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I think so." He told her as he stood, wobbling a little.

"Good, let's get going." She told him, gently pulling him out of the lounge where they had placed him.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33**_

* * *

Ever since Valentine's Day, Sho had been taking Aki's advice seriously. Kyoko and Kuon were certain that he didn't remember anything that had happened that day, but it was really strange not having him hounding her every step of the way. She couldn't help, but ask herself if he truly didn't remember being turned into a marble statue and back. Although, he did make a really great work of art. Something that her sisters would have been impressed with.

Ever since that week, each of the deities that had participated in the show had felt the wondrous results and slowly building infusion of power it caused. Of course they had seen and watched the Muses and their godly mates grace that stage. They had watched as they celebrated, danced, and joined in the music. Many were now suspecting exactly what had happened that day and there had been several small altars built by many musicians that had participated in the festival and Reino was leading the charge. He was enlightening them, training them on how to respect what was granted them, and Kyoko could feel the pull of their worship of Aoidḗ. She and her sisters hadn't felt this powerful in ages and they most certainly didn't need to go to their fans, they were coming to them.

Fans, now that was certainly a new concept for the muses. The power the fans were infusing in them was far more potent than the fear they had distilled in the past. They were being worshiped for being themselves instead of out of the fear of punishment. The few they had at the moment, were far more devoted than their followers of the past. It was exhilarating.

* * *

Lory snickered at what Ruto had informed him of on Valentine's Day. It had been a long time since he had witnessed something like that and certainly not from one of his favorite daughters. She had actually reversed a punishment and Deimos had been directly responsible for the achievement. Something like that was quite a fête on his part. He somewhat expected her to argue with him or, at least disappear for a few days at such a suggestion, but no. She actually conceded and instead of Fuwa decorating the lobby of Akatoki in marble, he was walking around freely still recording his now mediocre music.

What was even more wonderful, was the fact that his plan was working wonderfully. The first that had been affected by the celebration had been the three Muses, and Aphrodite and Ares' sons. The infusion of power was incredible. He could only imagine what they had felt like being at ground zero for the event. The brief mention of his existence to the Fuwa boy and Sho's realization, had spiked his own power for a moment before the mortal's mind had been cleared. Although, it wasn't exactly the kind of recognition that he desired. He was looking for the steady infusion that the children were creating and siphoning to the others, through their own existence and accomplishments.

Mortals nowadays were far more difficult to convince of something like this... gods and goddesses, but when they did it was so much more potent than in yesteryear. The steady influx that the fans were creating from the little makeshift shrines, were just what the deities needed and it would continue for years to come as the music and other forms of entertainment were listened to and watched over and over.

"Now for the next big step." Lory thought out loud as he skimmed over the proposal that had been submitted by the noted director. Lory had been a bit skeptical that Ren could control himself with Kuon's past and temper, but he was even more worried about his temper coming out as Deimos. Would he actually be able to control himself in such a situation? He didn't want him to expose himself and throw the entire plan off, on the set of Tragic Marker, along with having it all recorded on film for posterity. Certainly they needed the recognition, but he didn't want it to be so entirely blatant and obvious. What could he do to prevent such a situation?

He watched the little images of Aoidḗ, Deimos, and Sho again. He smiled mischievously when he noticed that the cooler head that prevailed in that situation had been Deimos. He laughed. "Why didn't I think of that before? It's perfect." Of course it was, they calmed each other. They contained each other. All he needed to do, is figure out a way to make sure that they stayed together during the filming and they could work out their issues during that time without interference. Kuon/Deimos still had issues he was still dealing with regarding his mortal childhood, and Kyoko/Aoidḗ, was still dealing with how the arrogant little mortal and many others over time, had used her and abused her and her blessings. She needed to see that she had worth for something other than being a muse, that she could accomplish something on her own.

Deimos needed to see that the past didn't make you who you are, it is what you did with yourself afterward that did. He needed to accept his mistakes. He needed to see that there were some situations that were engraved in stone by the fates. Not even Zeus himself could change what the fates decided, not that he hadn't tried many times. The only thing one could do is accept it and move on.

* * *

Yukihito/Phobos still did not approve of Ren/Deimos doing Tragic Marker as Cain Heel. He could understand the underlying reason for it. If Deimos had problems with the part or, if he became too overwhelmed by the character, they wouldn't make the Ren-Cain connection. Method actors had been conquered by lesser characters before. The history of theater was rife with method actors that became too submerged in their characters and couldn't break free. It made Phobos a little nervous thinking about what could possibly happen if there was no one there to catch his brother if he fell. He hoped that Zeus had a plan for something like that.

He was still fuming as he sifted through the contracts and offers in his office, while Cain Heel went through his _identity testing_. Yuki rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of the entire situation. Of course his brother could do this, he was Kuon/Ren/Deimos and now Cain Heel. Just thinking about it was making him dizzy. So many alter egos. Yuki sighed and looked at the clock and wondered who was going to be his partner for this little endeavor that Lory had mentioned. He hoped that they could be trusted. If not, he would personally make sure that whomever it was, they would pay dearly if they didn't take care of his brother properly. He would send them to meet with Hades on an express ride straight to the underworld.

* * *

"Shh, shh... It's me Love. You were right. I just didn't expect it to be you to come and get me." He told her, stroking her hair to calm her. He was amazed that she only curled up into a little ball, instead of something more drastic. "I'm sorry I scared you." He chuckled a little and she frowned cutely.

"It's not funny." She pouted.

He shook his head. "I know. I really wasn't laughing at you. You're just so cute, I couldn't help myself. I'm a little shocked you didn't try to turn me to stone or, something." He kissed her temple. "Are you okay now?"

She sighed a little in relief. "I suppose." She furrowed her brow. "You know... That's actually the first time you've actually been able to scare me."

He cocked an eyebrow. "First time, huh? I've never scared you before?"

She gave him a small smile. "Nope... So... Why are you dressed like this and why did Father have me pick you up from the train station?"

He rolled his eyes. "He wants to make sure I stay in character. No matter what the circumstances are." He groaned a little. "I suppose I failed that one spectacularly."

She shook her head. "No, If I didn't know you as well as I do, I doubt I would have been able to tell it was you at all." She then explained in detail how she had figured out it was him.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34**_

* * *

"So I was thinking of a somewhat sexy, sassy, hardcore, fashionista kind of look." Ten commented as she ran her fingers through Kyoko's hair, gently tugging and ruffling it. Aoidḗ's eyes went a little wide as she watched her normally reddish hair gradually lengthen down her back and the color drain from it to a pale blonde with light pink highlights. "Oh my... that looks excellent on you my daughter." Hera commented. "What do you think?"

Aoidḗ smiled a little. "I like it a lot, but I think I'm missing one little thing."

Hera looked at her curiously. "What would that be? Oh! I know! If you are to be his _sister_ , you at least need to share one thing." She hummed mischievously.

"The eyes!" They chimed in unison.

"Hmm, how about a pale blue? Yes, yes... that will work." She told the girl and watched as Kyoko closed her eyes and slowly opened them to reveal a pair of icy-blue orbs. She clapped happily. "Now to complete the portrait, we'll just go over your makeup and wardrobe. We cannot have anything clashing. It just wouldn't do for such a stylish young goddess that gave me such a wonderful celebration for Gamelion. It was the best one yet. I could actually feel the power pulse though the crowd as my wonderful children took the stage... both times." She grinned.

Aoidḗ blushed a little and gave her a small gasp. "Really? I didn't realize."

"Oh certainly, it was wonderful and I have no doubt that the rest of us could feel it too. You children did such a wonderful job and for that we are all very grateful. Now... let's continue to create Miss Setsuka Heel. We wouldn't want to keep her dearly beloved _brother_ waiting too long." She giggled.

* * *

"Just be patient, they'll be out soon, but while we wait I would like to discuss with you a few little rules for being alone with my precious little gem." Lory's visage shimmered to his godly state and Kuon/Deimos groaned a little, inwardly.

Zeus chuckled. "First rule: You will be a gentleman to her and treat her appropriately. Second: You are to make sure that she is cared for and protected. Finally: You may touch, but not too much." He winked at him and Kuon rolled his eyes.

"Really?... What kind of animal do you think I am?" Kuon groused, now almost fully ensconced in his Cain Heel persona. "Besides, why are you giving me rules on how to behave with _my wife_?"

The love obsessed ancient deity smirked. "Because, for the duration of filming... She is not your wife."

The Kuon/Ren in him groaned a little inwardly. Just exactly what did this love obsessed monster have in mind? Already he was dressed pretty close to his true self, had it not been for his hair and eyes. Only Zeus could instill a sense of dread in the god of dread and terror himself and he was pretty sure he didn't care much for it at this point.

"Darling, she's ready." Ten emerged from the salon with a smile that sent a worried chill up Kuon's back.

Lory smiled brightly. "Well then, let's see the results."

Ten turned back to the shadowy, curtained area and coaxed the little goddess. "Come on, you can do this. You've been far more exposed than this before." She whispered quietly, encouraging the figure from the shadows.

Kyoko sighed, inhaled deeply, closed her eyes and allowed Setsuka Heel to wash over her. When she finally emerged, she strutted out with a cat-like grace and hips swaying. She had never matched him so completely as she did at that moment. Long, lean legs. Soft, flawless skin covered in black leather, silk and lace. She was definitely what one would describe as a Rock Goddess.

Lory smiled mischievously as he watched his charge flounder and swallow thickly. "Definitely a hard kind of cute." He commented as Kuon tried to control his innermost urges and felt his godly side roil beneath the surface of his being.

He needed to remain calm and keep control of his new persona Cain Heel, and this was not helping at all. For once, the leather was too hot and tight. His mind was in a haze and his throat was unnaturally parched. He could swear that he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest and land at her feet in supplication. Never in all their time together, had she done this to him. Yes, he absolutely loved her in every way possible, but this was definitely something new. He wondered briefly if this is how all of those musicians that worshiped her felt when they saw her, a little jealousy flared up a bit, and for the first time in a very long time, he was completely speechless.

"Now, to get down to business." Lory told them, then elaborated on how things were going to go, their stay at the hotel, the bestowing of the key cards and petty cash for meals and such, and to clarify what her duties would involve. By the time he was finished, Kuon was amazed that she had become fully immersed in her new identity. Every persona in his mind groaned in agony. Each little aspect of this one appealed to each part of him. For Cain, is was the doting little sister with an obsession to take care of him and be his. For Ren, it was the controlled low-tension female that would plow through the task no matter what. For Kuon, it was the stunning beauty that oozed appeal. Finally for Deimos, it was the fact that she was everything all rolled into one stunning little body, ready to burst through and match him stride for stride in anything he chose to do. She was amazing.

She called him Nii-san for the first time after they left the crazed LoveMon's abode and Deimos determined that should he ever have the power, the word would be stricken from human language. _No creature so beautiful should be allowed to call a man brother, when he is not._ _Not even in pretense. Wait no_. He thought, then smirked evilly. _She can call anyone, but me brother._ He nodded at the affirmation, satisfied with the thought.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35**_

* * *

He sat with head in hands, quietly watching as she fumbled with the miscellaneous little packets of teas, soaps, coffees, and condoms. She really was completely unaware as his eyes raked over her delicate form and his mouth watered at the thoughts of what he wanted to do to her. To behave as if they were mortal siblings, was truly going to be a torturous trial that his uncle Hades himself would have been proud of.

"Why would they give us this?" She quietly mused to herself as her thumb caressed around the little circle of the square package. "They know we're supposed to be a brother and sister." She puzzled.

He could no longer stand it. He could clearly see down her blouse and openly admired her cleavage. Her skirt climbed up her creamy thighs to partially reveal a little peek of black lace, and teased him mercilessly. If her appearance was doing this to him, he could only guess what it would do to a mere mortal. Something needed to be done with her attire. _Firstly, I need to cover her a little more... Scratch that, a lot more._ He stood and took her hand, then pulled her out of the hotel room. _Time to do some shopping._ He smirked at the idea that would ease the torture at least a little.

* * *

He had to admit, she did have the spoiled little sister act down perfectly. She had him so completely wrapped around her little finger, he hadn't given it a second thought when she told him she wanted that ridiculous costume on display. He had nearly bought it before she started to protest. Although, it was completely adorable when she tried to haggle on the final purchase with him as if she were in an old marketplace dealing with a foreign merchant.

"Fine." He sighed out. "I'll return all, but three pairs." He finished. _But that doesn't mean I won't bring back a few other items._

He smirked inwardly as he grabbed one of each blouse in the boutique and a couple of belts. All in all, it turned out to be a rather nice shopping experience, even if the clerk shied away from him as if he were Hades himself.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

She absolutely couldn't help herself, he was too adorable when he plead with her to allow him to buy her those wonderful, comfortable, leather pants. Had he turned it up just one more notch, she would have caved. Fortunately, he didn't think to bring it past what he'd already exposed her to and now she was standing near the fountain, contemplating all of the wonderfully cute faces she would see on her beloved in the future.

"Well, well... check it out Kazu." Kei nudged his friend's shoulder. "Up for a little fun?"

Kazu's eyes went wide at the beauty and he quickly hid the look. This one was going to be his tonight. He really didn't care if the other protested or not.

In the end, the group of males would quickly discover that one does not mess with the woman of the god of dread and terror; although, they had no clue that's who he was. All they knew is the man had been good enough to defeat every single one of them and the hot little ticket he was with, was not a female that was within their reach. At least, if they wished to keep their limbs.

Kuon/Deimos, felt horrible. He had completely lost all control when he watched that asshole grab her and toss his woman to the ground. The entire area filled with a black miasma and he'd come very close to ripping his arms off and sending him to the Underworld to be punished. He had been fighting to keep control the entire time, remembering what had happened to Rick all of those years ago. He didn't want the same fate for Kyoko/Aoidḗ. To be honest, he wasn't sure what would happen to them if their mortal bodies were to perish. Would they be sent back to Olympus or to the Underworld? Would they have to start over and wait to find each other once again? He knew he couldn't bear to live through something like that again. Not after knowing and finding her. He wouldn't be able to live a mortal life out, without her. It didn't matter that is brother was there or that he had his mother and father, Aoidḗ was his heart.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

She felt horrible that she had be the cause of the state he was now in. She knelt next to him and caressed his shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, feeling a little shame for getting him into this mess that she could have clearly avoided in the first place.

He didn't answer. His mind was reeling from all of the possibilities that could have easily taken place.

She sighed inwardly at her own carelessness and self-blame. He really didn't seem like himself, the confident in battle, son of the god of war seemed as though he was in despair. What had happened to him, to make him react in such a way? "Nii-san..." She decided to take his mind off of whatever it was that was fully occupying him at the moment. "Nii-san, are you alright?"

He glanced at her, thankful that she didn't bombard him with difficult questions that demanded equally difficult answers. "Who am I right now?" He asked quietly with a lost look.

She looked at him softly and smiled, then knelt next to him and gave him a hug. "You are my scatterbrained big brother, Cain."

He reached and stroked her cheek. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Are you?"

He glanced at her. "For a moment there, I felt like I was possessed by something."

"Ah, I see. It did seem like it." She commented.

"Is it gone? Am I still possessed, Setsu?" His look told her that he truly had felt completely out of control of himself.

She sighed and smiled at him. "No...Cain Heel, You are still my beloved scatterbrained big brother."

He looked at her a little startled. "W-What do you mean scatterbrained?"

She giggled. "We aren't filming the movie yet, big brother. If you prefer I can call you No Good Brother."

He chuckled. "No, scatterbrained will be just fine." He grabbed her hand and led her to where he'd left their shopping bags. Neither could wait to get to the serenity of their hotel room. At least he would have the entertainment of seeing her go through all of the new clothing he'd purchased for her. He wondered what her reaction would be. Aoidḗ/Kyoko would definitely throw a fit, but as Setsuka she had no choice but to accept his gifts. She was his little sister, someone to be pampered, spoiled, and doted upon like a princess.

* * *

The small group of young men, that one can only refer to as a gang, sat silently musing in their little clubhouse over the recent encounter with the god of dread and terror. Never in their short lives had they felt so overwhelmed by one individual. Little did they know, that even with the feelings they had experienced, that they had come out better than they easily could have. Had Aoidḗ had the presence of mind, she would have turned them to harmless little sparrows or stone statues to immortalize their folly for the evening. Deimos could have easily sent their souls on an express visit to his uncle Hades, for their slights against the innocents they had terrorized for the evening. Yes, they had indeed got off easily. Their punishments of being badly beaten, most certainly did not fit their crimes.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36**_

* * *

The pair gave off a very intimidating aura, as they entered the studio for the first reading and rehearsal for Tragic Marker. Aoidḗ smirked proudly, as her godly mate allowed a good portion of his true self leak out, and dread filled the hearts of the cast and crew. She had only ever experienced his effect a few times herself, but it wasn't something that bothered her as it would a mortal; although, one would think that they would try to avoid him, not openly stare at his companion as Taira Murasame was doing during the entire two hours of the meeting.

Now, Aoidḗ had been giving off her own intimidating aura that she had meant to inspire dread, just as her husband; however, it really didn't work that way for her, and just made her that much more attractive to Deimos and every other living being within a 40-meter radius of her. Cute, hot, sexy, seductive? Deimos wasn't certain which word was more appropriate to describe the leather-clad goddess of music, but he was certain that every time she whispered a translation in his ear or touched his shoulder and arm, it sent chills of pleasure shooting up and down his spine. He had been mere seconds away from hoisting her over his shoulder, and carrying her off to some secluded janitor's closet to have his way with her in about 15 of the 35 positions he had been thinking of during the meeting.

* * *

She was thankful that the meeting had gone well. She'd been a bit worried about him being affected by the near accident he'd had the other day. She couldn't help, but think that some other deity was playing with him, and causing all kinds of mischief. First, it had been that group of miscreants then night they went shopping; then, it was the little boy that he nearly hit because of an inattentive guardian in the crowd of spectators, and his strange, distant behavior. Oh and how could she forget the situation she'd caused at the party by allowing Kijima-san to bring her, because he had been too busy, and she didn't want to bother him. _I will_ _ **never**_ _do that again..._ Thankfully, she had been forgiven, but not without a little punishment that involved a pair of talented hands on her body, and hot lips on her neck and mouth, in a quiet little corner, just before the interview.

She shook her head at the thoughts as she removed the bottle of water from the vending machine, with a slight, unnoticeable shiver at the memory. _Well, maybe but only if he punishes me like that again._ She smirked inwardly before she heard the sound of a voice that reminded her of fingernails scraping on slate. She honestly didn't care much for what he'd said about her most important man, and she had no problem with the thoughts of disfiguring his face with a bottle of water for it.

She blushed a little when he pointed out that they behaved more like lovers, than siblings. As Setsuka and Aoidḗ, the thought really didn't disturb her as much as it would if she'd been a mortal like Murasame. It was definitely seen as a compliment. It wasn't like it'd never happened in the environment that she and Deimos had been reared in. Her father was married to Hera, his sister and Ares had married Aphrodite, his Great-Aunt through Uranus. Although, it was a bit debatable that they were directly related, taking into consideration the fact of how she was born, and the possibility that she was the only Titan allowed to roam the Earth freely. Yes, what Murasame had implied was definitely more of a compliment than the intended insult.

She groaned inwardly as the pest followed her back to where she was to meet Deimos. She did not want a repeat of the night of the Dark Moon party or maybe she did. The attention he'd lavished upon her had been exquisite.

"Setsu, what took you so long?" He murmured to her, glancing up at her semi-stalker.

She sighed a little in irritation. "I'm sorry, this annoying pest held me up."

Cain/Deimos let his aura of dread out in full force and gave Murasame a spine-tingling look. "Piece of shit, come near her again and I'll rip your fucking arms off. This is your only warning. Don't forget it."

If the look Murasame was given wasn't enough, the warning most certainly did the trick. He felt as if his bladder had instantly filled and his bowels had been filled with a large stone. His face paled and all blood left his limbs. He had never felt such and overwhelming sense of irrational terror in his entire life. His mind went blank, and his body couldn't have moved even if the floor gave way beneath him.

He watched as the Shinigami wrapped his arm around the small goddess, pulled her into the room with him and shut the door, after giving Murasame one last baleful look. He made a hasty retreat. He needed to make a sound plan to "test" Cain Heel as the director had requested. He honestly was not looking forward to something like that. The one little encounter that involved his sister, was more than enough to make him want to run and hide.

 _How in hell does Kantoku Konoe expect me to test Heel-san's "temperature" if I feel like I'm about to lose my soul every time I get near him? W-Wait, maybe he was just that way because I was talking to his sister. Ugh, disgusting. How can anyone be that way towards a relative?_ He groaned at the thoughts, as he drank another sugary soft-drink and gobbled down a candy bar.

* * *

" _Okay, maybe that wasn't such a good idea."_ He murmured almost incoherently as he sat in the shadows, remembering the horrifying images that flooded his mind, after barging in on the siblings' meal. He took another sip of the new soft-drink he'd picked up. Thinking about his little encounter caused him to slightly crush the can before it had been emptied. He sighed as he stared at the deformed container. _I really hope this doesn't become a habit with this filming._ He thought and took another sip, finishing off the sugary concoction.

Thankfully, he had been distracted by the others as they gradually came to him and started conversing with him. He no longer felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest, and his bodily functions had returned to normal. He couldn't help, but brag a little about his "good ol' days". It made him feel a little more secure in his self-inflated badassedness. Although, one really can't hide a clear look of dread when the _**God of Dread and Terror**_ enters the room with his beautiful wife at his side, and one honestly can't help, but stare at the ravishing beauty when she clearly matches him all bedecked in leather, chains, and that attractive, divine aura that is indicative to a daughter of Zeus himself.

Yep, he absolutely knew he was going to die just for staring at her, when they walked in. There was no doubt in his mind at all, about it. The only thing he could do, is not let the man see him tremble as they prepared for the mock fight scene. Well, he really didn't need to worry about trembling in fear too terribly much. The pair had successfully pissed him off by implying that his brain was full of freaking holes! Now, he just wanted to pummel Cain Heel. He was fully expecting to land a few punches, but he'd been sadly disappointed, and quickly educated on the skills Cain Heel possessed. Had it been a real fight, and Cain/Deimos wanted to truly harm him, he wouldn't have come out unscathed. Murasame had been rushing at him filled with emotion, and Cain was thinking with his head. He had never noticed how Cain had switched the knife to his other hand, and could have easily sliced him to bits, had he wanted to. For the second time that day, Taira Murasame felt like he was going to faint like a little princess.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37**_

* * *

He was seriously pondering the logic that went behind him taking this role. It was dredging up memories ancient and new. He sometime hated the fact that others feared him, simply because of the aura he naturally gave off. The fact that Aoidḗ didn't, amazed him beyond reason. She truly was his perfect match, and he could no longer understand why he had ever thought that she was a pawn in his own mother's little games.

It was truly a pity that she hadn't been there when Rick was ripped from his life. He wondered if she would have been able to soothe the savage beast he was at the time. Would they have recognized each other? He shook his head, already knowing the answer to that question. They did feel something of a connection when they were younger, but not the most important one. He had been wrapped up in competing with his father, and she had been almost surgically attached to her "Sho-chan". An inaudible growl escaped from him at the thought of that particular vermin, causing his co-stars to move away from him, creating a noticeable clearing around him and his "sister".

" _ **Nii-san..."**_ She glanced at him and caressed his arm, breaking him from his thoughts of torturing Sho in some of the most interesting ways. _**"You're doing it again."**_ She giggled at the puzzled look he gave her. _**"You're scaring people too much."**_

* * *

He was very pleased with the initial observations of his daughter and his godson. He'd never really taken much of an interest in the pair when they were on Olympus; however, now he could completely understand why Aphrodite did what she did. Watching them change each other for their benefit was exciting. Aoidḗ had complete control over the God of War's son. The same boy that had been uncontrollable at one point, and completely broken at another. He was putting himself in order for her, it seemed.

He could definitely turn into a very fine modern god very soon, and Aoidḗ was starting to absorb more and more of the power that the world's music was generating. Her aura was almost visible to the naked mortal eye now and she was having to hide it in public. The same was holding true for Mnḗmē, and Melétē. Who would have thought that the human invention of the internet would play such a big part in aiding in the cultivation of the arts like it did. Everyone had the opportunity to be a musician, author, or actor. One only needed a camera and imagination.

Ever since Valentine's Day, the power they were funneling to the other gods had increased exponentially. They were like a catalyst to the entertainers that already believed and word of them had spread throughout the world, via cellphone videos and word of mouth. Thanks to the blessings of the internet, once again.

Aoidḗ's meager followers had increased one thousand fold, thanks to the revelation of her new High Priest Reino. No, he hadn't been a zealot about his belief, but he did spread word of her existence and pointed out that the SFX in the videos of the celebration, were not by any stretch SFX or CGI. That if that were indeed the case, so many of the same video would not have been the same at all. Tokyo Japan had become a Mecca for Musicians of all walks of life and Zeus couldn't have been more proud of the Muses.

* * *

Sho Fuwa was incensed by everything that was happening around him. He was supposed to be the reason that people thought of Tokyo, not Reino, not those three girls that had been dubbed the Muses. It was absolutely, unequivocally supposed to be him that was the center of attention. What made things infinitely worse, had been the broadcast interview for Dark Moon. Seeing Tsuruga look at Kyoko that way, made his blood boil. That is, after he recognized her. The online comments, under the video had made things even worse. They were comparing her to a Hollywood siren or worse, a bona fide goddess, instead of the shape-shifting, soul-sucking demonic presence that she was.

He needed to put a complete stop to her ascension and fast or he would fall behind her so quickly it would make his head spin. He also needed to make her aware of her position as his property. He's the one that inspired her to join the entertainment industry and it was he that was her inspiration to continue or at least, it was her desire for vengeance. At any rate, he was the reason she was there. He was the one that had made her into what she was at the moment and he absolutely would not allow anyone else to claim that right.

"Poochie..." He grinned into the phone when it was answered. "I need a little favor from you... I promise to make it worth your while..." He sighed a little in irritation. "Okay, okay... How about a kiss then?..." He smirked. "Good, I need you to let me know when Kyoko is back at school... No, no, of course not! I just need to talk to her about some offensive things she's been saying about me... and you, of course... Don't worry about it my sweet little Poochie... I'll take care of everything. You won't need to do a thing... except maybe help me catch her, so I can talk to her about it." He purred. _That should get her going._ "Alright then... give me a call when she shows up... Yeah, whatever... okay... bye." He dry heaved a little when Mimori had told him she loved him, before hanging up and lamented at all of the enormous sacrifices he had to make just to get something simple done.

He turned to his driver. "You know where I can get a pair of hand cuffs?"

The man had a somewhat shocked look on his face behind his darkened shades and nodded.

"Good, get me there. I need them to catch a demon." He commented blithely.

Not even wanting to know what his crazy charge was talking about, he turned the sedan around and made way to the most discreet sex-shop he knew of.

* * *

Almost 2 am and he was wide awake. He couldn't get her words or the memories of his past as Kuon out of his head enough to have a decent night of sleep. It didn't matter how many blankets he wrapped himself in, he was still cold. The memories of the night Rick was killed still swam around in his consciousness.

He knew she had only made an innocent, but very accurate observation. He honestly didn't feel like himself during that scene, but it completely slipped past him. He wasn't the type of person that actually enjoyed allowing that primal part of him completely take over anymore. He didn't need to. He knew who he was now. He knew now why he'd felt the way he did when he was younger, and he wasn't that wounded little, out of control boy anymore. He was Ren, Kuon, Deimos, and probably a little bit of Cain too.

So why did he still hate himself so much, when he had her standing next to him? It was because he allowed her to see that tiny sliver of his true self that he'd never allowed before, not even when they were on Olympus, but now that she'd seen it, she didn't shy away in fear. She drew closer to him and pulled him away from the thick, viscous darkness that threatened to overtake him, every waking moment. She took his hand and pulled him out. She was truly a goddess in every sense of the word, and his angel.

Even as he was about to sink back into despair, the memory of her pulling him out was enough to bring him back to her light. He turned to catch a glimpse of his sleeping salvation, only to find her missing. He panicked. Where was she? What had happened? Why was she not there? He searched the hotel room to find it completely devoid of her presence. He would wait. He would find her. He left the room and slowly ambled, despondent from his loss, to the elevator only to see it open and reveal his heart and soul as she exited with shopping bags in hand. Relief from the crushing sense of worry, guilt, and loneliness washed away so quickly, it nearly brought him to his knees. He needed her in his arms to prove to himself that she was not a mirage or apparition. Her scent, her warmth, and the feel of her in his arms gave him security.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 38**_

* * *

She was worried. The look he had on him was of complete and utter despair when she looked up from her key after stepping off the elevator. It broke her heart to see him so completely vulnerable, standing in the hall outside of their hotel room like a wraith haunting a forgotten battlefield.

"Deimos..." She shook her head. "Cain? What's wrong?" She asked softly with concern.

"Where have you been?..." His voice sounded wounded and broken.

"I went to pick up things for out breakfast in the morning." She explained. She was a little worried, he'd never had a problem with her going anywhere before. Why now?

"Don't go out alone so late... It's not safe." He didn't sound angry when he'd said it to her. It had been more of a plea. He wouldn't survive without her if he had to go through Zeus' little game again. The reality of how much he truly needed her had finally sunk in after all of these years.

"Really, it's okay. It was just up the block." She countered.

He kept thinking of the idiots they'd encountered a few days ago in front of the clothing store. "Don't ever go out alone." The words were said with such finality that she didn't have it in her to argue with him over it.

"I'm sorry..." She said in a small voice, trying to mentally put together the pieces of the puzzle. What had happened to him to put that look on his face? There had to be more to it than just her going somewhere for less than an hour to buy their breakfast. She wanted to ask, but not out in the hall.

"Nah... everything's okay now." He told her, staring at the floor with the images of the nightmare he'd had of Rick's death, still playing in his mind. He needed to feel her warmth close to him. He needed her comfort. He opened the light blanket he'd wrapped himself in and fanned it out, with arms opened wide. "Come here..."

She was a bit stunned. In all the time that they had known each other, he hadn't behaved this way. There was definitely something wrong. She only wished that he would confide in her. Tell her his secrets so that she would know how to help or at least so that she could be a sympathetic ear.

"Setsu..." She looked into his eyes and gave an inward sigh. If this is what he needed from her, he was certainly going to get it. She was not about to leave him to drown in his own despair. That had gone on for far too long, she assumed.

Not long after, she would find herself laying next to the man she loved, quietly singing a soft song of healing. He had quickly drifted of into a peaceful sleep. At first he'd been shivering and restless, but as she quietly sang to him, he calmed and curled around her, holding her tightly as if she were the only thing in the world that could save him from something far more sinister than she could imagine.

As much as she would have loved to, she was not able to sleep a wink. Her mind had been too occupied on what was going on with the most important man in her life. Needless to say, her little minions had all come out to comfort and meet with her that night as she lay in his arms. They had made many guesses on why he was behaving the way he was. The common hypothesis had been, that something had happened to him that he didn't feel comfortable speaking of, which disturbed her. Did he not trust her enough to tell her or was he hiding it from her, because he didn't wish for her to worry about him? She decided to be patient and wait. She would wait and hope that he would eventually tell her and get it off his chest. It was clearly bothering him.

* * *

Ugh, trying to stay awake and pay attention to what was happening around her had been a chore within itself. She was worried that he needed her for this particularly difficult cast and crew. Murasame was still being his typically asinine self and she really didn't want to leave everything to the fates, but Cain had practically ordered her to go and rest in his dressing room.

Fortunately she had set her alarm on her cell phone. Her eyes popped wide open and she'd realized that she'd slept a lot longer than she'd originally wanted. _Damn him..._

" _Exalted one... You must hurry. Lord Deimos needs you. He is in distress!"_ Melpoménē told her in a worried voice.

"W-What?" Of course she'd heard her, it was rhetorical. She rushed around, gathering her things and straightening herself. The character she was portraying did not rush. She was finally out the door and down the hall. "What happened?" She whispered to Melpoménē in their ancient tongue.

"Cheese for brains, berated our lord. He called him a murderer and a half-breed. Told him he was worthless." Melpoménē informed her.

Aoidḗ sighed in frustration as her hand touched the doorknob of the studio. She took in a deep breath and calmed herself. It would do neither of them any good if she was a nervous wreck.

Havoc, that was the only word she could use to describe the scene. Mortals were scurrying about in a panic. The males were nervous and tending to their wounded. The females were the simpering lot she had known them to be, cowering in the shadows away from the aura of the God of Dread and Terror.

She looked up and out across the pseudo-battlefield and her blood ran cold. Had she not known what Murasame had done to upset Deimos, she would have been terrified, but as things stood, she knew that he deserved anything that came to him in spades. However, if she only stood by and observed, Zeus would definitely have something to say about it. As Cain/Deimos began to fall from the scaffolding, she realized that if his mortal body perished, she would not see him again and they would begin the process of finding each other once again. It was a thought that she couldn't bear. The thought of living out many years without him shot through her and she let out a scream. "NO!"

Kuon saw her half-way down and righted his position, saving himself and his unwilling passenger. He tossed Murasame onto the makeshift trampoline the others had fashioned out of a blanket and landed perfectly on his feet. _How could I allow that? How could I let her see me like that? She's sure to despise me after this..._ He glanced up to see her curious face.

"Hmm, interesting." She commented as her fingers lightly caressed his fake injuries. "They look so real." She began taking photos of him. "Cool." She smirked.

She wasn't angry or upset with him, and there had been no real casualties; although, she'd let her aura slip and he could see the light golden glow around her, mesmerizing all onlookers. She held out her hand to help him up and smiled. "Come on, let's go get lunch while they clean up this mess." She glanced at Murasame and the man froze on the spot, unable to spew the garbage he'd let loose earlier.

 _I never realized that she could be just as terrifying._ Deimos smirked inwardly, allowing the thoughts of her to wash over him as she led him out of the studio and to the dressing room.

* * *

Taira Murasame was still trying to recover from what had happened earlier. No, he wasn't thinking of the tall foreigner and his foreboding aura, he was thinking of the small female companion. Briefly he believed that he'd been hallucinating when he saw her. She was glowing and she most certainly didn't look like Setsuka Heel. She seemed more like what one would think a goddess, straight out of those old stories would look like, and her voice. Oh... her voice was like that of an angel when she'd called out to her brother. After that little incident, he knew for certain that he never wanted to be on the receiving end of that glare again. He decided to keep the thoughts he had about Cain Heel to himself. The Heel sister seemed a bit more dangerous than her brother, if that was possible.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 39**_

* * *

This couldn't possibly be happening! Why would he not just leave her alone for once? For once in her memory, she couldn't figure out why this little pest kept hounding her, even at a place where she felt somewhat safe. _Mimori.._. She growled internally. That little witch must have told him that she was at school. How was she supposed to live like a normal mortal teen girl, with those two constantly tracking her?

She looked in the bathroom mirror, where she had taken refuge, and pondered on her choices. She couldn't call on her sisters today, they were busy with their own works. She couldn't call her father, she was pretty sure he would strike the boy down where he stood and everyone would be witness to it. "I refuse to be cornered like this!" Deimos would be disappointed if she ran from one of her own battles, she thought. No, he honestly wouldn't, he probably would have turned Sho to dust himself, if he knew that the little vermin had been stalking her.

She straightened her clothing, smoothed her hair, and decided to calm herself as much as possible for the trials ahead. She would face him, stand up to him, and teach that little mortal a lesson. If he insisted upon hounding her, she would make sure that he would regret doing so for the rest of his life, and his little helper would go down with him.

She strutted out, Natsu style, stared directly at him and smirked.

"Sho-chan wants a word with you." Mimori hissed.

Aoidḗ turned to her with the regal glance of a goddess and glared. "Silence... Is what I want from something like you. You do not address _**me**_ in such a tone, mortal." Aoidḗ spat out, sick of Mimori's antics. Aoidḗ turned and caressed the girl's cheek. "You shall not utter a peep with your grating voice until your _**true**_ prince graces you with a kiss." She told her, and Mimori's eyes went wide, then glanced at Sho. Aoidḗ laughed. "Silly creature, he is prince to no one... He is unworthy. Now leave us."

She tried to speak, yet nothing came out. Her voice was completely gone. Mimori stood in shock at the revelation and nodded shakily. She wanted to scream, rant, anything, but it was all met by her own silence. She was terrified. She stared at Sho with pleading eyes, but his vision was completely focused on the goddess. Tears streamed down her face as she pulled out her phone and texted her manager to pick her up.

Aoidḗ honestly hadn't felt like this in a very long time. The feeling of being a true goddess pulsed through her veins and excited her. Zeus and Hera had always scolded her for been so meek. Well, no more. She had her fill of this mortal and this was the final straw.

"Get the fuck in the car, Kyoko." Sho demanded.

She looked at him with a look that sent a chill down his spine. "No..."

"Fine... I didn't want to do this, but it looks like you're forcing my hand." He slapped the cuff roughly on her thin wrist hard enough to cause bruising.

She looked up at him and laughed. She glanced around and noticed they were gathering an audience of other students. She sighed. "As beautiful as the gift is that you just gave me, I'm afraid that I cannot accept it Fuwa-san." She held up her wrist and he gasped.

"Wh-What the fuck?" He exclaimed as he stared at the diamond and gold bracelet that rested on her wrist where the handcuff should have been.

She removed the trinket and placed it in his hands as she passed him. "If you ever try that again, I will turn you into a lawn ornament." She cocked her head and smiled at the stunned musician. "Would you prefer marble or, granite? I prefer marble, but I'm not sure you're worthy of it. Perhaps a wood carving." She murmured, patting him on the shoulder. "Although, feathers are more my style. I hope this doesn't get back to my sisters or father for your sake." She glanced at the crowd, laughed and left him standing in shock, wondering exactly what she was capable of.

* * *

She glanced around warily, making sure that there were no witnesses and began to shimmer. She certainly hadn't traveled in such a way in a very long time, but she just didn't have the time to waste, and this was the quickest way. She arrived in the ladies room of the parking garage at TBM in a shower of glittering silver and gold. That ass had nearly made her late for work. Well, him and her little short victory celebration that she'd personally held as she ate her quick dinner.

She brushed her hands over her clothing to something more suitable for work. She brushed her hair out and splashed a bit of cool water on her face to calm herself. She would not allow him to upset her. She had given him sufficient warning, and hopefully it would work. Hopefully, he would not bother her again. She was certain that Mimori wouldn't. Not that anyone would believe the girl if she told the truth. What were they going to tell anyone? That she was a witch or some kind of magical being? She laughed at the thought. She felt so good about this. She hadn't really done anything to assert herself before now. She'd always been the meek one of her sisters. She could clearly see the appeal in standing up for herself. Perhaps she should do it more often.

* * *

He sat silently in the back seat of the car as his driver took him to his next appointment at TBM. What had she done to Mimori to make her run like that? The girl didn't even make a sound. He somewhat expected at least a call from her, demanding he pay up on the kiss he'd promised her, but nothing. He wondered exactly what Kyoko had told her to make her shut up like that and not contact him. What was more important at the moment is how he could have possibly mistaken that bracelet for a pair of handcuffs like he did.

He glanced out of the window of his car and saw Tsuruga getting out of his car. He was going to end this now. He thought as he remembered all of the times that he had that stupid lovesick look on his face. He was not about to allow something like that to happen. Kyoko was his, not Tsuruga's. "Stop the car!" He demanded to his driver and the car came to a quick halt in the garage.

He practically jumped out of the slow-moving car. He had a plan to quash this little tryst. She was his whether she liked it or not. "You know she's only using you." He commented as he casually strutted up to Deimos, not realizing the shit-storm he was willingly walking into.

Deimos rolled his eyes. He would not be goaded by this little swine. He smirked. "Don't you have anything better to do Fuwa?" He asked tiredly.

Sho smirked. "She's always been mine. She'd never fall for anyone like you."

"Do you really have so much spare time in your schedule that you can be doing this Fuwa? I won't be as easily manipulated by you as your little fangirls Fuwa. Is there a point to all of this?" Deimos was fighting the urge to seriously deform this creature.

Sho felt a strange heat at the back of his neck and a tingling on his skin.

"Why don't you run off and go play with your manager or something? I've got more important..." Kuon noticed the strange look on Sho's face and furrowed his brow.

It was almost painful now. Like thousands of tiny needles piercing his skin all at once. "Wh-what?" He squawked. _Wait, that didn't sound right!_ He screamed internally and judging from the look on Tsuruga's face, something was very wrong.

"I warned you..." A familiar female voice hissed to him. "I told you to back off and you just wouldn't listen. Now you need to be punished."

He looked up at the now giant female, then down at his body, covered in shiny black feathers. " _What did you do to me?"_ He squawked again, in fear.

"I am sick you inserting yourself in my life Shotaro. You refuse to learn your lesson. Perhaps this will teach you properly." She told him angrily, with a strange golden glow.

"Aoidḗ? What have you done?" Deimos asked her worriedly, and Sho watched in horror.

"Only gave him his just desserts." She answered blithely.

"What will Zeus say?" Deimos was seriously worried that she would be punished.

Sho saw her sigh, walk up to Tsuruga and caress his worried face. Her look softened. "I really don't care what Father thinks. I'm tired of him making my life difficult. I warned him to leave me alone and he refused to listen. He tried to abduct me at school. If I hadn't been who I am, he would have succeeded. I'm sure Father is very aware of that now. The filth should consider himself lucky I didn't follow through on my promise to make him into a lawn ornament." She giggled evilly. "If Father chooses not to erase his existence, more power to him... I am finished. I will no longer tolerate his or his little follower's antics. Do you have a problem with that Deimos?"

Deimos shook his head in shock. He'd never witnessed anything more beautiful than her at the moment. He caressed her cheek. "No my love, no problem at all. In fact, I think that this is more fitting. I'm sorry I doubted your judgment."

She turned to the young man that was now a small black bird. "I think you should leave, before I decide to cook you."

Sho squawked once again in fear, and spread his new wings.

"Do not approach me again or I will snap your neck." She told him with a glare and he quickly flew away.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chapter 40**_

* * *

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE TROUBLE I HAD TO GO THROUGH TO FIND THAT SINGER?" Lory ranted at the female sitting casually in his office. "A bird? Really?"

She glanced up at him from the sofa. "Would you have preferred that I turn him into a sculpture?" She asked, casually examining her nails. "He tried to kidnap me. He tried to bind me with handcuffs at school." She groused. "At least it was a unique one that would be easily stand out in Japan." She pouted.

Lory sighed in exasperation. "I know he's been nothing, but trouble, but you just can't go doing what you did. I'm very disappointed. I never expected you to do something like this Aoidḗ. Maybe your sisters, but certainly not you. What is going on with you?" He asked softly.

"Should I start from the beginning Father? He treated me as a servant. He has done nothing, but physically, emotionally, and mentally abuse me my entire mortal existence. He used me. He took advantage of me. He abused me, and said hateful things to me. Am I to just sit meekly and allow him to continue?" She demanded.

Lory sighed once again. "No my Sweet, but you can't just go doling out punishments like that. What if someone actually saw you?"

She scoffed. "You wiped his memory, right? Not a problem."

He laughed. "No, I did not. His punishment would have been worthless if I had."

She gave him a shocked look. "Wh-What? What if he tells someone?"

Zeus smirked and waved his hand dismissively. "Who's going to believe him? If anything they'll take him to see a psychiatrist." He chuckled.

She frowned a little. "His manager has the sight..."

He looked at her a little shocked, then relaxed. "Well, perhaps it will serve as warning to both of them then. I'm sure between the two of them, at least one should have the common sense not to trifle with the gods." He smirked. "Besides, if word got out and people believed them, it would only serve to strengthen our position in their hearts and minds." He reminded her.

She sighed and nodded in agreement. That had been the case recently. The festivities did bring them more true followers and she could definitely feel the surge of power flowing through her from it.

* * *

Sho sat on the sofa in his manager's apartment, fuming. "I knew she was some kind of freak. Who can do things like that? She will not get away with it! I will make sure the world knows that she's an evil, soul-sucking, shape-shifting demon."

Aki walked in on the last part and cuffed him on the back of the head. "You will do no such thing..."

"OW! Why did you do that Shoko-san?" He complained, rubbing the back of his head.

She snorted in derision. "Because, you're an idiot. Kyoko-chan is not a demon, and she is someone you most certainly should _**not**_ piss off. Not if you want to continue in the entertainment world with any talent to speak of." She warned.

Sho narrowed his eyes at her and scowled. "What do you know that you aren't telling me Shoko?"

She shook her head and sighed as she made her way to the kitchen to grab a beer from the refrigerator. She popped the top and took a deep drink, then sighed. "Have you not noticed that your abilities with music somewhat changes when you've been around her? It... it gets better." She gave him a pointed look.

"Pfft... Of course it does! She's my muse!" He told her in a nonsensical tone.

She rolled her eyes. "Sho... Think about what you just said. A muse... She's not _**A MUSE**_... She is _**THE MUSE**_... She is the Goddess of Music and you are going out of your way to piss her off! Did you not hear the name that Reino called her? He called her _**Aoidḗ**_. That is the name of the Greek goddess of Song and Tune. Do you know what that means?" She ranted as she paced back and forth in her living room, waving her hand around for emphasis.

Sho furrowed his brow. "That's not possible... They aren't real. There is no such thing."

Aki laughed at him. "You are well more than entitled to believe what you wish, but I will warn you to stop antagonizing her, unless you enjoy living off of a diet of worms and small insects. And just so you know, I _**don't**_ do bird lice." She smirked with an eyebrow cocked, and went to her bathroom to take a nice long soak in her bathtub. She decided that he needed time to think about what was going on. He needed to take into consideration the consequences of his actions, both past and future.

* * *

After what had happened in the parking garage and the lecture she'd received from Zeus regarding her punishment towards Sho, she really didn't want to face her most important man this evening. She wanted more time to clear her mind and gather her thoughts.

The insecure Kuon part of Deimos, sat quietly in the room contemplating the garbage that spewed out of that vermin's mouth before she'd transformed him. He had to admit, the child had a point. As a mortal, she had been raised with him, she had even grown to love him. Could she still harbor a tiny sliver of that emotion for that parasite and that's why she was so offended by him? Sho most certainly had never done any of the things that _**he**_ had been guilty of. Just about any modern mortal would probably be more suitable for her at this point. Well, perhaps most gods that didn't share his heritage would probably be.

He couldn't help, but think he was a bad influence on her. Aoidḗ had never been the one to pass judgment on a mortal like that. It had always been her following along with what her sisters had devised when it came to turning them into birds, stone, or a variety of other creatures. Not once did it occur to him, that Sho was the one mortal that had been able to press all the right buttons and send her over the edge. He didn't know how the boy kept stalking her. He didn't really know exactly how Sho had ended their relationship/friendship by telling her honestly what he thought of her. That behavior and treatment, would have pushed even the meekest of goddesses over the edge of her own patience. Sho should've considered himself fortunate that Zeus decided to take pity on him. Well, perhaps not. Turning him back only left him open to commit to more idiocies, and have more interesting and delightful ways for her to punish and torture him in the future.

* * *

Wow, this was not what he'd expected when he lost all hope and patience, when he'd heard her fussing over her phone and cursing that mortal ass for calling her and her father for changing him back, yet again. Here he was, with her delicious little thighs, naked against his bare waist and him beneath her. He was stunned. He'd never known her to be so aggressive and he was reveling in it. His discomfort caused by the tightening of his leather pants was proof positive of that.

She had him perfectly pinned to the bed, sitting on him in such a way that pinned his center of gravity with her pert little derrière, and his arms firmly beneath her shins. The only movement he was able to accomplish, was to allow his fingers to gently touch and caress her leather-clad calves and ankles. If he glanced just right, he could catch a glimpse of the black lace that covered that perfect little spot of heaven that he still hadn't been able to sample yet as a mortal; although, he had come pretty close on Olympus after the celebration. Certainly they'd made out, did some heavy petting, but he'd hadn't had the time in this mortal visage to take what was by all rights his.

Instantly Kyoko's/Aoidḗ's world spun, and she found their positions reversed. She looked up in stunned silence at the face that promised a full night of sinful pleasure.

"It would seem my little songbird has revealed herself to be a bird of prey." He purred as he brought his face closer to her neck, and deeply inhaled her scent, causing her to shiver in anticipation.


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N: The long awaited lemony citrus burst! Hope you like. ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 41**_

* * *

Not even when they had their little make out session in the stairwell in Karuizawa, did she have the thoughts that were now flashing through her mind. All memories, mind you, of when the world was young. She blushed at the thoughts that were now racing through her memory. Memories of beautiful starlit nights, not so quietly making love to each other.

The heat rushed through her very core at the memory of his gentle, but rough hands as they caressed her skin. Her skin flushed at the memory of his mischievous mouth as it traveled the landscape of her passion trembling form, and the satisfying delighted noises he would make for her as they pleasured each other.

Golden eyes opened to peer into a lust filled green and a sexy, secretive smile crossed her plump, blushed lips as her top teeth nibbled the bottom. He watched mesmerized as the tip of her luscious pink tongue darted out and moistened her lips.

"Do you realize how insanely beautiful you are right now?" He asked as he dove down to the exposed skin of her bust, then began nipping and licking. "You smell and taste like ambrosia straight from Olympus, my love. I cannot resist." He told her in a breathy voice.

"Don't stop..." She shivered and moaned breathlessly.

He chuckled as his tongue lightly dragged up from the swell of her breasts to the sensitive little spot just below her ear, on her jaw. "Ah my love, I fully intend not to." He nipped then pulled her into a kiss that had his lips gliding smoothly over hers and his tongue dancing with hers in a delightful little game of tag.

His hands gently skimmed from the side of her leather-clad breast in a long stroke down to her bare thigh. "So soft." He murmured, nibbling at the little ties on her blouse. Nibbling, sucking gently, and licking. "So perfect to mark as mine."

She gasped sharply as the corset's ties came loose, then felt the cool air of the hotel room, and the heat from his mouth on her newly exposed skin. He groaned a little as her soft, warm hands skimmed up his bare chest, and she lightly dragged her nails down his back.

"Ah... Mmm." He hissed as he ground into her, and shivered in pleasure. His hand reached down and slipped beneath the silken wrapping that covered his treasure. Although, nothing really compared to holding her in his arms in the throws of passion against a solid wall, he loved the feeling of pressing her into the soft mattress, having her legs wrapped around him, and her nails digging into the flesh of his back...And he still hadn't unwrapped his treasure.

Her mind was completely steeped in sensations. She never dreamed that things could feel so extreme, but her mortal body was reacting more intensely than she thought possible. Every touch, every kiss, and every warm breath sent little shocks of pleasure racing across her skin, eliciting a shiver or soft sigh.

"Deimos..." She sighed out as his lips caressed every little exposed piece of flesh. "Make love to me, please..." She plead.

He smiled as his lips trailed down her neck to the swell of her breasts to her belly and further. "With pleasure my love." He murmured as his fingers trailed past her belly to her hips and down. Her back arched when his fingers entered and his thumb lazily circled that wonderful little button of pleasure. Her moans tickled his ears and spurred him to continue.

"Do you like that?" He asked a little playfully.

"Uh hum..." She answered breathy and nodded with hooded eyes. "More..." She breathed out.

He kissed her and his tongue danced erotically in her mouth. "Anything for you, my wife." He told her, kissing down her neck and pausing at her half-covered breasts, taking in their glory. "You are perfect." He told her between nips and sucks.

She gasped sharply as the feeling tightened and built within her. "Uh..." She whined. "Don't... stop..." She begged and he could feel it building in him too. It was interesting, he really hadn't had this feeling before, even when they were on Olympus. He wondered if it was because they'd been apart for so long or, if it was because he was experiencing the sensation in a mortal body. Her moans, gasps and whines were pulling him to the edge with her, and he wasn't sure if he could hold on much longer. He thought for certain that if she'd intimately touched him, it would send him flying over the edge with reckless abandon along with her.

"I need you..." He confessed as his hips ground into her and his hands caressed every inch of her body.

She smiled. "Take me Deimos, I will always be yours." She murmured and nibbled his ear.

"I love you, Aoidḗ. You are my heart." He confessed and kissed her once more. "I will always be yours, my love." He told her, staring into her eyes.

She smiled softly, trying to catch her breath.

At some point during this little excursion, they had finally been able to remove all barriers called clothing. "Are you sure you want this right now?" He asked quietly.

She nodded. "I've never been more certain, Deimos. I've waited long enough."

He smiled. "Then I shall no longer keep my lady waiting." He told her, as his hand slipped between them and gently caressed his maiden.

It wasn't until he was buried deep within her that he realized how aggressive his mate had become over their time apart. Wrapped firmly in his arms, she was able to maneuver herself and flip him beneath her. He was a little shocked and incredibly aroused, when he found his formerly timid counterpart riding him like a bronco at an all-star rodeo. Her sweat-kissed skin shimmered in the moonlight and her silken hair fell in waves, caressing every little point it touched on him. He'd never seen anything so beautifully enticing in his entire existence.

He quickly wrapped her in his arms as he leaned up and pulled her into a passion-filled kiss, then reversed their position once again, resting her left leg over his hip and bending her right to deepen his powerful thrusts.

As they fell into the abyss of pleasure one after the other, any potential singer/songwriter within a 15 km radius of the hotel was instantly inspired, at 3am, to pen the most love-filled erotic music, ever to be experienced; unfortunately, too erotically worded to be released to the public. Also within that radius, any lover that had been too timid to approach the object of their affections, had been instantly granted the courage and motivation to approach, confess, and kiss passionately, their future lovers. Which resulted in quite a few slapped male faces from the initial shock, but most certainly not disappointment with the end results.

"I love you..." He murmured, pulling her more closely as they lay snuggling together in the darkness.

She sighed happily and snuggled into him, under the bedding. "I love you, too. I'm sorry it took so long." She murmured.

He lightly chuckled and stroked her hair. "I think I had a little to do with the waiting too." He confessed tiredly and gently placed a kiss on her crown, drawing her a little more tightly in his arms. "Mmm, can't get enough of you." He quietly yawned.

She giggled. "You'll have to wait. We have filming tomorrow." She told him and pulled the covers around them more comfortably, dozing off to the rhythm of her lover's heartbeat.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chapter 42**_

* * *

There was something different about her. She was still the same girl/woman/goddess that her sisters knew, but there was something slightly different with the way she carried herself. She was confident, more so than in the past. She seemed to have allowed a considerable bit of Aoidḗ slip through the cracks that had appeared in the persona of the innocent Kyoko-chan, and it was noticeable.

Hmmm, how to explain this as an observer of both worlds... One would say that the intensity of sensations, and emotions from what she, and Kuon/Deimos shared, had shocked them both. It was nothing that either had ever experienced as deities or mortals. It was the ecstasy of the delirious combination of what mortals usually experienced when having intimate relations with a god, but both had basked in that delight with each other. Only others like them could even imagine the wonders of it. However, her sisters had not yet ventured down that path yet or taken that unknown risk either.

* * *

Far in the distance, beyond the mortal eye, there occurred the rare birth of twin stars. Shining gloriously, twinkling, pulsing, and bringing new life to the cosmos. A gentle breeze kissed the plains of the Elysium Fields, the three rivers of the Underworld calmed and a soft smile graced the face of Karon the Ferryman, none would need crossing today. Cerberus wagged his tail playfully and for the first time, contentedly shared his favorite bone with his brothers. Two new infinite threads of fate, glowed the gold of the gods before the sisters, and entwined their counterparts uniting the threads of the gods, with those of the mortals in a protective coil.

"Sister, why would you spin such threads?" Atropos asked worriedly as she attempted to cut the two threads, designating their future end, and failing miserably.

"Sisters, I did not. They merely appeared from the cosmos." Clotho told them, staring up at the stars.

Lachesis smiled and shook her head. "I doubt that Zeus had anything to do with this auspicious event, and the others have chosen not to allow their love to flow so freely."

Clotho looked at her sister in surprise. "One of the young, new couples perhaps have come together, and cemented their vows." She gently caressed the two threads. "You see here? A new goddess and god of love. A pure, and close sibling/familial love will they display." She giggled. "Perhaps a bit closer than what modern mortals would consider proper."

Atropos gasped with a blush. "As close as the old gods and titans?" She asked with wide worried eyes.

Lachesis gently plucked the two threads and a marvelously beautiful tune filled the cavern. She shook her head. "Not quite, but others will have great difficulty in separating them. It should prove to be quite entertaining. One soul, shared by the two. Each bringing balance to the other. One light, soft and gentle; the other dark, strong and heavy handed."

Clotho smirked mischievously. "How interesting their roles will be. Indeed what one would not expect from the pair. I do wonder how Olympus will change with these two."

"Beyond our concern, Sisters." The three said in unison, then continued with their ancient tasks, with smiles at what the future held.

* * *

It had been at least a couple of weeks since that heavenly night that they shared, a few days since they separated for their jobs after Guam, and they had grown so much closer than they ever believed possible. He had a few more scenes for Tragic Marker left, and she had her new modeling contract, the last scenes for BoxR, and her training for the audition for Sacred Lotus.

"Mo! What is wrong with you?" Kanae groused, sitting next to her as Kyoko organized the paperwork and files that Matsushima-san had given her, while resting her head on the table.

Kyoko glanced up at her from where she'd laid her head on the table. "Not enough sleep... Too busy." She groaned, adjusting her slightly uncomfortable bra strap.

Kanae grabbed her arm, pulled her up and dragged her out. "Come on... You need to get up and move around, get some sun, and some food in you. You haven't been eating much lately." She commanded as she pulled her to their favorite little outdoor café for lunch. "Mo! Stop messing with your bra. It's embarrassing." Kanae hissed quietly.

"I can't help it... The stupid thing keeps digging into my back." Kyoko whined.

Kanae shook her head. "Well, you are at that age when us girls tend to grow a little in that area. Maybe you just need a new bra."

Kyoko smiled brightly with excitement. "You really think so? I never really thought about something like that." She may be the goddess of music, but there were still things she was born with that couldn't be fundamentally changed, at least without plastic surgery.

Kanae laughed. "Of course you dope. We'll go shopping after lunch. You're an actress and a trend setter, we can't have you walking around in clothes that don't fit properly."

Mnḗmē watched during their little outing as her sister consumed a large double cheeseburger with all of the toppings and finished off her meal with a light, fluffy, meringue topped with dark chocolate ice cream, slathered in billowy whipped cream, and topped with little sprinkles of salty, crisp bacon. She shook her head. "I knew you were hungry. How long has it been since you've eaten a decent meal?" She scolded. "It's not like you to skip meals."

Aoidḗ sighed. "Just came back from Guam with a little bug. You know how it gets on flights with so many different people on them. Someone's bound to be under the weather and pass it on to others." She told her casually, taking another bite of the deliciously savory, sweet dessert before her.

Mnḗmē rolled her eyes. "Do I ever. I was sick for almost a week after that modeling gig in South Korea. Taking care of a mortal body is such a pain. I wish we could just use our other forms to live amongst these mortals." She groaned a little. "Just don't pass it on to me."

Aoidḗ smiled brightly and sighed at the deliciousness of her dessert.

"Mo! Would you stop doing that? You're glowing again. Everyone is going to start staring." Mnḗmē scolded. _How on Earth is she able to do this?_

Aoidḗ's eyes went wide and made a conscious effort to control her shimmering aura.

Mnḗmē nodded. "That's better. So are you ready for the audition?" She asked, sipping her tea.

Aoidḗ nodded. "Uesugi-dono said I'm ready as far as sword-play and stage combat. I'm pretty confident that I can give them a convincing Momiji."

"It's a pretty physical role from what I understand, but filming will only last for about three weeks. Just be careful. I heard the other actress was injured." Mnḗmē warned, not knowing who or how they were hurt. She just didn't want Aoidḗ getting injured for a role.

Aoidḗ nodded. She suspected what had happened after speaking to Erika Koenji's manservants. "I've only seen Hiou-kun a couple of times since I started training. Could you tell him thank you for me?" She asked, remembering the favor.

Mnḗmē nodded.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

"How am I supposed to make it to the top, if I don't have her on my side?" Sho groused, pouting childishly on Aki's sofa.

Aki sighed tiredly. "You do nothing Sho. If you piss her off again, it may be your last time doing so." She warned. "I doubt Zeus would be willing to reverse your punishment again."

"Pfft, whatever. I'm on the top of the charts right now. They'd have to change me back or they'd have too much explaining to do." He scoffed.

Aki cocked an eyebrow. "Are you forgetting that you're a mortal and they are gods? They could easily erase you from everyone's memory and replace you with someone a lot less troublesome." She retorted.

Sho froze at her words. "You don't really think they'd do that, do you?"

Aki smirked. "I think they would happily do that to get rid of a thorn in their sides, and that's all you've been lately." She lectured. "You really need to back off, and leave Kyoko-chan alone, once and for all or you will most definitely regret the day you were born."

He sighed a little defeatedly. _Maybe I should just apologize and get it over with. I really can't afford to have that kind of curse hanging over my head if I want to go international_.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Chapter 43**_

* * *

"You seem to be losing weight." The elderly man observed. "You need to eat more." He advised.

She bowed and nodded. "Yes, Sensei... I will, thank you."

He patted her on the head and smiled. "Other than that, I believe you're ready for your audition. I would like for you to let me know how everything goes. I would also like for you to stop by if you need anything else. You still have a great deal to learn." He told her and he most certainly wasn't referring to stage combat. This young woman was very talented in the art of sword-play and she was a quick and efficient learner. Any one of his competitors would have been thrilled to train her for competition. He thought for a moment on suggesting that she perhaps should train with Hiou and suggest it, if she had the time. She would certainly be a good asset and advertisement for the dojo. How could he have possibly known that one of the sons of the God of War had once taught her how to handle weapons and fight? For her, this was merely a course on how to fight without harming another.

* * *

The night her mortal mother had claimed to be childless, had been somewhat of a trial for her; however, once she thought of it, she decided that she really shouldn't concern herself with the woman. Deimos reminded her that she had her father Zeus, her stepmother Hera, Ares didn't mind being a father to her, and although she hadn't seen Aphrodite in a very long time, she loved and approved of her.

As she sat in the park with Deimos, she silently reminded herself that she was used to neglectful mothers, after all she was a daughter of the Titaness Mnemosyne. Not exactly the most attentive of mothers to her daughters. She decided not to even think of the woman, in fear that she would invoke some kind of punishment that would cause her loved ones to forget who she was. That is, if she even cared to think of her on occasion. She was a Titaness after all, they had better things to do than pay attention to or wonder what their children were doing. The gods may have changed over the years, but most of the Titans did not, nor would they ever.

She decided, after much thought, that if she and Deimos ever decided on having children, she would definitely want to be far more attentive than her own mothers had been. She shook her head and giggled. "I really shouldn't be thinking of such things right now. We haven't discussed anything like this, much less made a decision on it." She scolded herself as she attempted to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Neither of our pair really ever thought of the process of how a new god or goddess is created by other gods and goddesses, she and Deimos never really had to worry about creating a new life. You see, procreation works a bit differently in them, than in mortals. Mortals can go about breeding willy-nilly, like the animalistic creatures that they are; however, with gods and goddesses, there must be love and a good deal of it, overflowing in fact. Which is why Zeus had so many children. Let's face it, he's a _**"LoveMon"**_ , and he is usually overflowing with love, so it's no real surprise that he has so many children and true lovers.

Now thinking of the above explanation, I'm sure you're wondering why had they not had to worry about children until now? Well, it's very simple... As the saying goes: Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and they had been apart for a very long time. In their early days, it had been more of a heated, passionate, lustful love. The love they now shared, was a slow burning, _very_ strong, vibrant love. Something that had developed over many centuries or millennia, and it was a true love. When they were together, his latent traits, inherited from his mother, were inadvertently wreaking havoc on the Tokyo Love-scape. Aoidḗ wasn't much better, now more than ever, there had been many newly inspired artists, singers, songwriters, and musicians essentially crawling out of the woodwork. The pair were indeed overflowing with love, and it was affecting more than just them.

Zeus was thrilled at all of the new artists, and the overall atmosphere that had developed in Tokyo Japan. The world they currently lived in could use more love, but it did perplex him a bit. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Well, once very long ago it had, but it was in the case of Ares and Aphrodite. The pair had to be told to limit their time on Earth and take residence on Olympus, instead of in their temples. They were just too much for the ancient mortals to handle properly, and had caused the birthrate to soar too quickly for the time. Fortunately for modern mortals, the methods for birth control were more reliable and tested to be effective, so he really wasn't going to worry on it too much at the moment. He just needed to figure out which of his children were causing this, it could result in the birth of a new god or goddess.

Not that he would complain about something like that, but the prospective couples may not be prepared for such an event, and none of them were married as mortals yet. Their fans may take it badly. Where they chose to reside at the moment, didn't exactly look too fondly on their idols having a personal love life, without the permission of the fans. Sadly, it seemed as though the fans had their own ideas on whom they should date or fall in love with, and were very violent if they didn't get their way. He did not want his daughters defamed or harmed by some idealistic idiot that thought they knew better than them. Well, there was also the small fact that Aoidḗ, Mnḗmē, and Melétē were fully capable of protecting themselves. He certainly didn't think it would be a good idea to have a _"stone garden"_ of hate-filled female fans in front of LME if they ever tried to harm his daughters. He was certain that the media would definitely pick up on it, and it most certainly would not go unnoticed, like Fuwa-san.

The more that he thought on it though, the less worried he became, after all they were with the sons of the Titaness Aphrodite, and if anyone could sway the public as far as love was concerned, they most certainly had the power to do so, whether they realized it yet or, not.

* * *

Apátē, the goddess of lies and deceit. At this moment in history, she was very contented. She had the most perfect little disciple. Hateful, vindictive, greedy, fame hungry, and oh so good at covering it up. The girl was the perfect little wolf in sheep's clothing. She'd stopped counting long ago, the people the girl had ruined, injured or even murdered to get what she wanted and none was the wiser.

Now the girl wanted a man. He was her next goal, a name so large in the entertainment industry that he couldn't be ignored. If she had him enamored, and wrapped around her little finger, she would be set for the rest of her life, and none would ever forget the name Kimiko Morizumi. She was certain if he saw her act in her uncle's movie _**Sacred Lotus In The Mire**_ as Momiji, he would be begging at her door for her to pay attention to him. She needed this part, like she needed air and once again, she would be willing to kill for it if necessary.

Apátē could only hope that she wasn't like every other little weak mortal, and slip up one day. There were many ways that could happen. She could get caught in her own lies, leave incriminating evidence behind or, even have someone witness her actions. So many things could happen to a mortal nowadays. The thing that always worried Apátē the most about modern life, had been the development of different ways to record and detect lies and deceit. One could now, easily be their own accuser, witness, judge, jury, and executioner, all with the press of a simple button. She would no longer be able to slip into the shadows, and most certainly Zeus would banish her to the Underworld if he ever discovered how she and her little disciple had been using other people's love against them. Ever since her awakening two years ago at the first reading of Purple Down 2, she and Kimiko had been lying and deceiving their way into and around the acting community. It was a pure delight, and she didn't want it to end because of some stupid mistake.

She glanced at her charge/disciple. _As long as she doesn't get careless, she should be fine. I'm sure there won't be anyone to try for the part after Miss Koenji's little accident. Everyone will firmly believe that the whole thing is cursed, especially after that little rumor I spread around._ She smirked a little and went back to reading her magazine.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Chapter 44**_

* * *

He absolutely hated being away from her. Certainly it was only for a couple of weeks more, and it wasn't like he hadn't spent lifetimes away from her before. However, this time it was very different. Something kept gnawing at the back of his mind, and he couldn't help but think she might be in danger. He felt like something was lurking in the shadows to take away their happiness, and he just couldn't shake the feeling. He'd been updated by Phobos each day of her activities, and she'd even spoken to him every night. So, he just couldn't justify the ominous feeling in his bones.

"Oi! Heel! You're up! Get off your ass, it's your turn." Murasame barked, walking towards him.

Cain looked up at the pest and sighed wearily. _I suppose it would be a bad thing if I made him wet his pants in front of the entire cast._ He glowered inwardly. The thought cheered him a bit and he let loose a small smirk.

Briefly, Murasame had thought he'd seen some kind of hellish specter where Cain had been sitting, but it was only in the blink of an eye. He shook his head and took a step back. _Has to be the heat._ He thought as he turned around and left to get a bottle of iced water from the catering table. _Yes, I must have heat exhaustion or something. He's not really a Shinigami, they don't really exist._ He kept repeating over, and over in his mind, shivering from the vision that had flickered before him.

* * *

"I'll be back tomorrow while you're in your audition." He told her, barely able to keep his excitement to himself.

She smiled softly, then pouted a little. "Not fair, I won't be able to meet you at the airport."

"It's okay. Ms. Woods is picking me up." They dare not speak their true names in public or over the phone. What would happen if someone was listening in? They would be exposed or thought of as crazy.

She giggled. "You know how much she hates it when you call her that." She playfully scolded.

He chuckled. "I know, she likes to be called Ten or your new nickname for her."

Kyoko pouted. "Well, it's the truth. She is the goddess of the makeup world."

He chuckled again and rolled his eyes. "You really shouldn't feed her ego like that, you know."

"She's earned a little ego polishing, after everything she's been through. People shouldn't be so thankless to her after everything she's done over the years for them." She countered.

"I think I would have to agree with you on that particular subject. Otherwise, I doubt very seriously there would be such an extensive population." He chuckled.

Hera the queen of the gods, goddess of marriage, childbirth, women, and family. Yes, she had blessed the Earth quite a bit over the years. What interesting things she would find once she picked him up at the airport tomorrow. Two new little golden threads of fate tied to Deimos' heart that weren't there before, perhaps?

* * *

"You're in a good mood." She commented as she looked up from her magazine.

The cheery little ravenette smiled brightly and chirped. "Of course I am. There is no way **anyone** will be able to best me at the audition tomorrow. Momiji will finally be mine."

Apátē smirked. She so loved shooting mortals down from their little happy highs. "Well ~, that is unless... another Erika Koenji shows up. Then... You might actually have to work for it." She said slyly as she watched her charge's face fall. "But... I'm sure you've nothing to worry about." She commented as she went back to pretending to read the magazine in her hands, and enjoying the sour mood that Kimiko had fallen back into. _This is going to be so fun._ She smirked inwardly.

She sighed after enduring the dark atmosphere for about an hour. _Perhaps I took it a bit too far._ "Really Kimi, you've nothing to worry about." _Much_. "I'm sure you're talent will surpass the rest of the applicants." _If you don't count those with any talent at all._ "You're a shoe in for the part of Momiji." _If you don't piss off your uncle again with one of your tantrums._ She finished after sufficiently fluffing her charge's ego. Hopefully the girl wouldn't make any mistakes that were too glaringly obvious.

Kimiko glanced up at her with a hopeful look. "You really think so?"

Apátē smiled softly. _Wow, I really should have gone into acting myself._ "Absolutely... You'll do perfectly. Just like always." _Perfectly hideously._ She was really starting to get bored with this one, too high maintenance. Maybe she wasn't the perfect little disciple after all. _Hmm, maybe a politician next? Perhaps a lawyer? No... Too easy. Definitely_ _ **not**_ _a challenge._

* * *

 _You're very warm and comforting._ It was said, as the tiny being snuggled next to its sibling. _Do you think Mother and Father will find us soon?_

 _Shh... You shouldn't worry. They'll discover us soon enough._ The second comforted the first. _For now, I'll protect you._ The first was soothed by the words, and gentle caresses of the second.

 _The one who holds us, feels uncertain._ The second whispered. _She's unsure of something. Do you think it's because of us?_

 _Don't think of such silly things. Even if she does, we still have each other._ The first now comforted the second. _You'll always be my most important being._ _You're my other half._ The first caressed the worried face of the second. _You are my anchor, my strength._

 _And you are the light in my darkness._ The second told the first.

* * *

Something was itching at the back of her mind, so much so that she just couldn't find it in her, to try and sleep. She really needed rest. An idea came, there was always a place where she could relax, and rest properly. She looked at her watch. "Hm... Ten minutes should be enough." She thought out loud to herself. She smiled softly, and began to shimmer. Mere seconds later, she was setting the alarm on her watch and her eyes had instantly closed as her head rested on a comfortable little pillow of moss, in a soft patch of grass, next to a calming stream.

"Isn't she beautiful?" The light one breathed out in awe to the darker one.

Silently the small dark being approached the sleeping goddess, and gently caressed her long dark locks. It looked up at its sibling and smiled softly, then nodded.

The light one sat behind the sibling and wrapped the darker one in its arms, resting its head on the other's. "I think we chose well."

The darker one looked up at its sibling and sighed. "Go back?"

The lighter one looked down and kissed the temple of the other, then nodded. "It's time. We shouldn't be here when she awakens." With that announcement, the pair shimmered into two little balls of light, twirled and spun around each other, and finally returned to their temporary home.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Chapter 45**_

* * *

This was horrible! How in all of Tartarus was it possible for two daughters of Zeus to be at the auditions? If they recognized her, she would certainly be done for, considering all of the mischief she'd caused on Olympus all those eons ago. Zeus was know to have the uncanny ability to hold onto a grudge; although, the muses were rather meek, and tended to avoid confrontation more often than not, especially Aoidḗ. Apátē decided that there wouldn't be too much of a fuss. That little songbird wouldn't let out a single chirp. She was the type that never wanted to cause problems or bring harm to anyone, even if they did deserve it, and technically Kimiko was an innocent in the larger scheme of things.

Seriously, Apátē was never really a very good judge of character, she was after all the goddess of deceit. She never really bothered with actually learning anything about who she was leading on or, lying to. She only did it for the fun of it; however, once that god or goddess was deceived by her, there wouldn't be a second time. It was a little bit of the "fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me" frame of thinking, and the primary reason she had fully moved on to making mortals her focus, was the fact that there were no longer any gods or goddesses that she hadn't lied to or, tricked.

Essentially, Aoidḗ, Phobos, and Mnḗmē would know her immediately, if they saw her. Which was precisely why she was staying out of their view. She never dreamed in all of her years that Kimiko would put her in a position that could threaten her time on Earth. That was a place that she truly did not want to be banished from. But, she just couldn't resist the plan, and it wasn't like the little songbird would ever see her; however, she never thought that she and her charge could ever be outsmarted and deceived by a mortal, Erika Koenji. A mortal that was unfortunately, gifted with the sight, but certainly not impressed.

Now, seeing that Kanae/Mnḗmē was essentially the goddess of memory and acting, after she'd discovered that Kimiko Morizumi and Apátē had made a feeble attempt on Aoidḗ's life, she had tasked herself with completely removing any trace of talent that Kimiko may have thought that she had and her memory along with it. Kimiko was now a completely blank slate in every sense of the concept and the only thing she was left with was the basic knowledge that was required for a human to survive. Apátē however, received a quick little visit from Zeus, was warned and informed that if she continued in harming others, her power would be bound and she would live as a mortal until her mortal body failed, and she was returned to Olympus to be imprisoned once again. Her mother Nyx, had nothing to say. She never did. Apátē was one of her many disgraceful children that had been locked in Pandora's Box as their punishment for creating havoc in the early years. Nyx had told Apátē and her siblings years ago that they would be allowed on Earth if they kept their mischief to a minimum, if they disobeyed they would be returned. Recently, they had played a bit more than in the past. Apátē knew that she was walking a very fine line, and decided to be slightly more discreet elsewhere.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

He was just getting out of his car when he saw the familiar pair exiting the building with an extreme look of guilt and worry around them. One he had worked with before and had been duped into giving a small trinket for luck, but the other. The other he finally recognized her. Had it not been for the encounter with Aoidḗ and Phobos, he would have never known. His eyes narrowed at Apátē, and his foreboding aura made both shiver with dread.

"Ren-san? What are you doing here?" He noticed Kimiko's nervousness; however, he attributed it to his aura towards Apátē. Which of course, whom it was directed at. Although, he certainly didn't mind giving this little liar a bit of it either.

"Morizumi... I believe that's really none of your concern." He clipped. It was none of her business that he was there to meet his beloved, and his brother.

"Oh, you must be here to meet with Yashiro-san." She smiled sweetly, trying to keep him from talking to Yashiro for as long as possible or, at least until Erika had left. She certainly didn't want anyone that knew her uncle finding out what she'd done, and she was pretty sure none she'd come into contact with would breathe a word of it to anyone.

He noticed Apátē's nervousness, so he decided to throw in a little fib of his own to check Apátē's reaction. "I'm actually here to check on Kyoko-chan for her father, and to see how she did at the auditions." _No point in hiding right now._ He needed Apátē to know who he was.

He watched as the devious little mortal's face soured briefly into a scowl, and Apátē's face paled. _I wonder what's going on here._ He pondered silently as he observed the pair.

"Ah, Kyoko-san? Yes... I heard she did really well." Apátē commented, shuffling Kimiko along quickly. She really needed to get them out of there before he recognized her, not realizing that it was too late for something like that. Not realizing that Yashiro had already made the call to Lory, and Erika had already emailed a copy of the little candid film directly to Yashiro-san's phone mere moments after Kimiko had left.

Deimos did not like that reaction from the pair. Something was definitely up. He quickly rushed to their meeting place after the pair scurried away like a couple of frightened rats. As he exited the elevator to the third floor, he noticed a dazed Aoidḗ being escorted by a worried looking Phobos, with Erika Koenji and one of her man-candies pushing her wheelchair. Wheelchair? When did that happen? What happened? He furrowed his brow, and rushed to Aoidḗ's side, startling the two mortals.

"Are you okay, Kyoko?" He asked worriedly, sweeping Aoidḗ into his arms and holding her tightly, stunning all onlookers.

She nodded groggily. "Just a little sleepy." She let out a small giggle. "I'll be okay. It's been a long day." She told him and stiffened a little bit, remembering all of the lies and half-truths that Morizumi and Apátē had fed her that day. Wondering if it was truly possible that he had actually been in love with Kimiko before he discovered the connection that they had together. Her mind was still a little stormy, and confused, so the irrational thoughts were flowing through her mind without restraint.

He glanced down at her, and noticed the confused and pained look on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked stroking her cheek.

"Bo..." She said in a whisper.

He leaned in to hear what she was saying. "Kyoko... What was that?" He looked up to see tears streaming down her cheeks.

She shook her head. "You told Bo..." She was letting her emotions get the best of her now. She knew he loved her, but what if...

He furrowed his brow. "Bo the Chicken?" His eyes narrowed and his aura seeped out a bit. "What did that soon to be roasted chicken tell you?"

She sniffled and wiped a tear that fell, as he pulled her gently into the shadows. "I'm Bo..." She pouted. "You said you loved her, but you aren't allowed."

He smiled groaned a little, and smiled softly. "Aoidḗ... My Love, My World... You were that girl or, haven't you figured that out yet?" He chuckled, kissing away her tears.

"Sh-She said you gave her a ring... and she talked like you two had a secret together... and... and.." She whimpered.

"Silly... I could never love someone like her. She could never compare to you. Don't you know that by now? After all we've been through? Do you really think I would even think of someone like her when I've been waiting for you? Even if it was subconsciously." He confessed.

She shook her head. "I understand... It wouldn't have felt right." She told him, remembering how off it felt being around Sho.

He nodded, hugged her again, and gently kissed her cheek. He quickly took on his 18 year-old guise, and hugged her once more. "Come on... Let's go let Phobos know I'm taking you out to celebrate."

She gave him a curious look. "Celebrate?"

He chuckled. "Well, judging from the sour face Morizumi gave when I mentioned you, I suspect you got the part?"

She giggled and nodded.

"Not only that, I would like to hear everything from you before Zeus gets wind of all of this." He gave her a pointed look. "No, not a word. I know something happened. Apátē was here, and her presence never means anything good. So, I want the entire story. Got it?" He told her firmly, before they left to tell Phobos of their plans.

She nodded. "Okay." She pouted. She really wasn't looking forward to telling him, but she figured he'd find out one way or another. She shuddered to think what her father was going to do to the pair when he discovered.

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**A/N: A question about Ren's kiss from Kana has been brought up, and I happily reply that I will not be including "the kiss" from the crypt keeper in this one. Simply because there is no need for it to make any point. They both know how they feel about each other and he has no need for the little outing that took place in cannon. He wants to spend as much time with her as possible because they're essentially making up for all the time they spent apart originally. If that makes any sense. All that aside, please enjoy. 8)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 46**_

* * *

" _I'm scared."_

"It's okay. I'll protect you."

" _Forever?"_

"Forever."

" _Is she alright?"_

"She's okay."

" _Does she know yet?"_

"Not yet, but she is almost there. She'll notice soon."

" _Should we tell her?"_

"No, we can't leave anymore, anyway. Don't worry, Grandmother and Grandfather will tell her."

" _I love you."_

"I love you too. We should sleep now."

" _Hold me."_

"Always."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Kanae asked a little worried.

Kyoko nodded. "I am, but I still feel a little strange."

Kanae furrowed her brow. "From being drugged?"

Kyoko leaned back into the sofa of the LoveME room and sighed. "No... I don't think that's it. It seems like something else. I really can't explain it. I just feel a little different. You know?"

Kanae nodded. "Well... A lot has happened the past few days." She smirked. "I really don't think you'll have to worry about that little rodent." _Not after what I did._ She added in thought, remembering leaving Kimiko like a drooling toddler. No one messes with the sisters and walks away unscathed, and she knew Aoidḗ and Melétē would do the same for her, not to mention the fact that the punishment was acceptable to Zeus himself. He had been on the verge of wiping her and her entire family from existence with some elaborate freak catastrophe, in downtown Tokyo for the entire world to witness.

Aoidḗ glanced at her and sighed. "What did you do?" She asked tiredly.

Mnḗmē smiled. "Far less that what Father had planned. She should consider herself lucky... Well, if she could actually contemplate the idea of it."

"And?" Aoidḗ prodded.

Mnḗmē sighed. "Fine... I may have removed any marketable talent she had, and reduced her to the intelligence and personality of a two year-old." She giggled mischievously.

Aoidḗ shook her head with a smirk. "I feel sorry for her parents."

Mnḗmē cocked a brow. "I don't. They're the ones that allowed her to grow in such a way. She was obviously a spoiled little pampered princess that didn't appreciate what she had. They should count themselves lucky that they weren't included in the punishment. Father wanted to annihilate them, make an example of them."

Aoidḗ hugged her sister tightly. "Thank you... Next time, though... Let me have a little more fun too."

"What are you two up to?" Melétē asked as she entered the room and saw her sisters hugging.

Mnḗmē looked at her innocently. "Oh... just discussing the fate of a little rat."

Melétē smirked. "Ahh... That one... Yes, that one was pretty fun. Haven't done anything like that in awhile." She commented as she packed her belongings in her locker.

Aoidḗ gave her other sister and inquisitive look. "And what did you contribute to the punishment, dear Melétē?"

Melétē giggled. "If, and that's a really big if, she ever develops enough intelligence to progress past a toddler, she will never be able to express herself with the written word." She let out a fake sigh of pity. "So much for her blogs and interviews." She smirked.

"Wow... and here I only removed her ability that had anything to do with music and dance. I honestly believe that we've never really done anything like that before." Aoidḗ pondered.

"Well, no one has ever dared to try and kill a muse either." Mnḗmē countered.

Melétē grinned wolfishly. "I don't even want to think of what Father decided on for Apátē." She shivered.

* * *

"NO! She tried to kill one of my daughters!" Juli stomped her foot as Kuu tried to calm the raging goddess. "She deserves to be turned into a cuttlefish or something only a parent could love." She growled.

Kuu smirked, and caressed his dear wife's cheek. "Sweetie, the girls took care of that themselves, and I think our boys may have done a bit too." He gave her a quick little peck on the cheek.

Aphrodite's eyes went wide. "You mean?" _They actually embraced the abilities that they had inherited from both parents to punish the little mortal that tried to kill Aoidḗ._ Her heart swelled with pride at the thought.

Ares nodded, and chuckled. "Eros cursed her so that no living mammal would even like her... Not hate her, mind you, but they will avoid any contact with her. Phobos..." He chuckled. "cursed her with a condition that would forever cause her hair to grow in oily patches..." He was now laughing. "And Deimos..." He was now trying to breathe. "He... Well, let's just put it this way... If anything ever does have affection for her, it will be a reptile of some type. At least that's what Phobos told me."

Aphrodite's eyes glowed with pride. "Oh... My babies are so wonderful! Can we go visit them, please?"

Ares pulled her into his arms. "Soon, My Love... Soon. They're almost ready." He told her and kissed her temple.

* * *

Lory chuckled and shook his head as Ruto told him of everything that had been rained down upon the vicious little mortal by the name of Kimiko Morizumi. "So, they did all of that?" He nodded his head in approval. "I would have never thought of anything that creative. I simply wanted to destroy the entire family and be done with it, but this is so much more entertaining and satisfying. I think it will bring me entertainment for quite sometime."

Ruto chuckled. "At least every time we have to look at her, Father."

"So, what do we have for today? Anything interesting?" Zeus asked Hermes.

Hermes cocked an eyebrow, and snickered. "More interesting than the recent events?"

Zeus nodded.

"Well, I believe that Hera has some news on the creation of two new deities. She informed me that they will be a culmination of several different aspects... Music, Love, Light, Darkness, the Arts, and a few of the more baser instincts of mortals. She was a bit perplexed on why they would wish to be born as siblings in this day and age, but it's honestly not really a problem." He informed him.

Zeus smirked a little giddy at the prospect. "A living embodiment of the Heel Siblings?"

Hermes smirked. "Well, almost, but not exactly."

Zeus gave him a confused look.

"Mother said that we will just have to wait and see. She told me that it was a surprise." Hermes groused a little. He hated being kept in the dark as much as Zeus.

Zeus sighed in defeat. "Well? How long will we have to wait?"

"Mother said that the twins will arrive in seven months, during the total solar eclipse." He informed him.

"Really? Very unusual for Nyx and Hemera to cooperate for the announcement of a birth. Perhaps we should prepare for the arrival too." Zeus pondered. If those two were getting involved, he certainly didn't want to be left out. Nyx and Hemera were the only two Titans that actually worried him, and wanted to avoid pissing them off. "You don't think they'll make an appearance for the birth?"

Hermes shook his head. "I doubt it, but we should be prepared to welcome them with honor if they do. We wouldn't want to offend them."

"You are correct in that. We don't need them to set free Chaos on the mortals. They have enough issues to deal with right now. Thank you for the information Hermes. Let Hera know what we suspect, so she can make the proper arrangements." He told him as he lit a cigar and leaned back into his seat. He sighed as Hermes left the room. "Looks like I'll need to warn the others of the possibility too." He groaned a little and shook his head. "No, I don't think it would be good to cause unnecessary stress on the new mother. I'll just keep this between Hermes, Hera, and myself."


	47. Chapter 47

_**Chapter 47**_

* * *

"I honestly don't know what it could possibly be Yuki. The doctors are telling us, they'll need to send her to the clinic in Zürich for further examination." Jouji sighed out a little exasperated.

Producer Yuki Kuresaki patted his friend on the back for comfort. "I'm sure they'll figure it out eventually. She's been a healthy girl her entire life. It's probably something very simple and very curable."

Jouji Morizumi sighed and nodded. "I suppose you're right. Although, I can't help but wonder about it all. It seems really coincidental that she fell ill just days after she pulled her stupid little stunt. I'm worried about what she may have exposed herself and others to. I mean, she and that manager of hers, tried to kill Kyoko-san at the mall. What if she exposed them to something? What if what she used to subdue Kyoko-san has the same effect on her?" He quietly asked with worry.

Yuki shook his head. "I don't think that's the case. If it were, I believe that Kyoko-san and the others would already be displaying symptoms, and they haven't. I can confidently say that I think they are safe, and you shouldn't worry so much about it."

Jouji sighed out and nodded. "You're probably right." He stood from his seat. "Well, I suppose we should get this ball rolling."

Yuki smiled. "As always... We have a movie to make, and I am certainly looking forward to seeing what our little Momiji is capable of. I've heard a lot of good things about her since our pick. Were you aware that Director Konoe has been chomping at the bit to film her? Spoke pretty highly of her talent. I didn't even know he'd met her."

Jouji cocked an eyebrow. "Well, then I am definitely looking forward to seeing her in action. Too bad we only get her for a few weeks."

"If she's as good as they say, perhaps we can find something else for her after filming." Yuki suggested.

Jouji nodded in agreement.

* * *

He honestly didn't know if this was such a good idea or, not. Aki had told him to stay away from her, but the more he thought about it, the more the guilt on how he'd behaved seemed to seep into his conscience. Even if she really was the Goddess of Music, he had grown up with her. He didn't want to apologize to her, to get on her good side. He'd thought of it many times lately. He was actually starting to feel like the ass that he was, and very remorseful for hurting her in such a way.

He had given up his little quest of possession of her. He was now at the point in his reality where it was clear to him that he was definitely not worthy of such a perfect being, but that didn't mean that he didn't want to be her friend. He just wanted to fix the mess that he'd created and move on. He hoped that she would feel the same.

He'd actually browsed the internet for information regarding the original stories about the muses, and decided that she had been very easy on him. All things considered. He suspected he should probably thank Tsuruga or Hizuri, whomever he was, for talking her down from her anger too. He groaned a little at that thought. Swallowing his pride and thanking a rival just didn't sit well with him, but considering that his rival was quite possibly a god too, well you do the math. He just didn't want to open that can of worms.

"What did you want Sho?" She asked irritably as she descended the stairs of the Darumaya, straightening her clothing and preparing for her day.

He sighed and stared at the floor. "I came to tell you, I'm sorry... but... I want to wait for your _partner_ to get here." _Partner? Boyfriend? Lover? Husband?_ The last thought made him cringe as he remembered all the times he'd wronged her.

Kyoko cocked an eyebrow. "Partner?"

"Um... Yeah... I guess Tsuruga or whomever he is..." He kept staring at the floor. "I think I owe him an apology too."

Kyoko looked at him like he'd sprouted a second head in front of her. "Are you okay? Did you hit your head?"

He groaned audibly. "Look, I've been thinking about the way things have been between all of us, and I just... I just don't want any bad blood between us. I'm not doing this to get on anyone's good side; although, that would be a perk, but not necessary. I'm doing this because I've been behaving like a selfish ass and you and... _Tsuruga_ don't deserve that. I'm just sorry, okay? I hate the fact that I made you hate me so much. I should have treated you and him better. I shouldn't have said the things that I've said and I feel terrible that I made anyone feel bad. I'm sorry." He looked up at her shocked face.

"We forgive you Fuwa-san." An intimidating male voice announced from behind him. "Do not allow it to happen again." He warned and Sho could see something very dark behind that mask after he'd spun around to find the owner of the voice standing behind him.

Sho nodded and let out a small gasp. "It won't."

Kyoko sat in one of the seats of the dining room and looked at the small gathering of the men in her life. "So what brought on this revelation?" She asked as the Okami scurried in and sat her breakfast before her.

Sho groaned a little. "I suppose I've just had some time to think over everything that's happened, and saw it from a different perspective. Namely Aki and Mimori's. I just wanted to fix things. We were friends once, and I hate how it's been lately." He stopped her from saying anything. "I don't expect you to be friends with me after how I behaved. I just wanted to fix that bridge before it completely burned." He chuckled wryly.

Ren went to where Kyoko was sitting and sat next to her. "I suppose I can see where you're coming from. The world in general can be a lonely place without real friends, no matter who you are." He commented as Kyoko divided her breakfast and encouraged him to eat, after kissing his cheek. Sho winced a little inwardly at the display.

"I forgive you Sho, but don't expect any special favors." She warned, indicating that there would be no sudden bouts of musical inspiration anytime soon.

He nodded. "I wouldn't expect something like that. I didn't apologize for that reason." He glanced at his watch. "I suppose I better get going. I have a few interviews and a recording session." He looked back at the pair. "I'll see you around."

Ren nodded silently and Kyoko waved to him. "See you around Sho."

Ren glanced at Kyoko, trying to judge her mood. "You okay?" He asked softly.

She giggled and smiled brightly, then nodded. "I did not expect that... you know, him being humble and actually apologizing."

Ren agreed. "So, what do you have planned for today?"

She took another bite of their shared breakfast, and thought about it. "Well, we start filming today, so I'll probably be there for awhile. I'm not really sure when I'll get a break, but if you want to stop by, I'm sure there won't be a problem. I could send you a text before."

He nodded. "Yashiro will be with me most of the morning, and then we're scheduled to spend the afternoon at LME, so I don't think that'll be a problem." It was times like this they both wished they could just shed their humanity and relax, but she still lived with the nice couple of the Darumaya and whether they knew about them or not, they weren't going to risk a discovery by some random passerby or customer that would peek in for a snack or, a paparazzi with an itchy photo finger.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Chapter 48**_

* * *

It had been three weeks of intensive filming, and Sacred Lotus In The Mire was finally in the can. The director and the producer were very impressed with the performances of all involved, and relieved that they had made the right choice. They were certain now, that with Kimiko's attitude, they would have never been able to get the phenomenal results. At least not with how she had been before her condition. Which still by the way, had not been diagnosed. Well, at least she didn't look like a lizard anymore.

It had been pretty touch and go for her. Her parents had brought her back to Japan and her skin and hair had relapsed, but when they returned her to Zürich, it cleared up again. They couldn't help, but think it had something to do with the environment, so they decided to move her out of country permanently. Unfortunately for her, it was that way for anywhere that would give her the opportunities that she had before. Where she had to stay had been completely devoid of a cell phone signal, internet, and anything to do with the entertainment industry.

After the release of the video, her manager had vanished completely. It was almost as if she'd never even existed, and it made Kimiko's parents wonder what their daughter had been actually exposed to. Even the talent agency that they'd found her through, had no record of ever employing her. They were thankful that Kyoko-san and LME waved it off and decided not to press charges for attempted murder against Kimiko, citing that it would be bad publicity for the film, and that she didn't wish to taint it with one bad experience. The entire Morizumi clan was stunned. Stunned and thankful.

* * *

" _You need to go talk to Hera. M_ _ō_ _! From what you've told me, something is definitely going on with you and it isn't the normal mortal sickness thing."_ Mnḗmē/Kanae scolded through the phone line, wishing she was at her sister's side, but they did have obligations and Melétē/Chiori was still there for her.

For all intent and purpose, she heartily agreed with her sisters. She decided to check in with her Stepmother in the afternoon anyway. She sighed. "Alright, I'll talk to her." It's a pity that Apollo hadn't been discovered yet. She felt he would be able to give her an accurate diagnosis, but Hera was the next best thing when it came to female issues. She had been having a few female problems for the past month and a half.

Mnḗmē smirked into the phone. She'd been around her mortal sisters enough to suspect what was going on; however, she really didn't think it would be something like that. Aoidḗ and Deimos had been fooling around for millennia without consequence. _Why would it happen now?_ _"I'm sure it's nothing major."_ She looked at her watch. _"I need to go. I have filming tomorrow. Call me when you find out."_

Aoidḗ sighed out. "I'll let you know. Love you sis. Enjoy your time in the US."

Mnḗmē giggled. _"I will. Love you too, sis. Send Melétē my love too."_

"Alright, bye." Aoidḗ smiled and ended the call, flopping back into the sofa and letting out a sigh.

"Everything okay?" He asked in a smooth velvety tone as he entered the familiarly pink room and locked the door behind him for a moment alone with his beautiful little goddess. She had been looking especially delectable lately and intensely irresistible.

The moment the door was secured, was the moment that Aoidḗ had appeared before him in the lightest of gossamer fabric that would cover her. His clothing became uncomfortable and his temperature would rise. Deimos would appear soon after and his hands would immediately find purchase on her soft skin and shapely, athletic curves.

"Something's different..." He smiled into her neck as his lips traveled to her cheek. "Even more delicious. More tempting. I can't seem to keep my hands off of you."

She let out a little gasp and a soft moan. "I seem to be having the same problem." She giggled quietly and her tongue lightly teased his earlobe.

He growled a little sexily. "You keep that up, and I may decide to take you here on the table." He teased.

"Would that really be such a bad thing?" She cooed as she nibbled his neck and pulled him further to her onto the sofa where she had been resting.

"I suppose not." He answered with an irresistible smirk.

Needless to say, bodies melded together on every stick of furniture in the LoveME room that afternoon. Very satisfyingly, I might add.

"By all of the gods in existence, I cannot get enough of you." He told her, holding her closely, wanting so badly to never let go. "I love you more than I can possibly express." He told her, pulling her more tightly to him.

"Deimos... We can't stay here. We still have a full day ahead and I have to meet Hera." She breathed out as his lips kept assaulting her neck and shoulders.

"Hmm, Hera?" He asked distractedly.

She giggled and nodded. "Mnḗmē said I need to talk to her about the way I've been lately."

He nodded. "Ah... Okay... Just one more kiss." He told her and kissed her again, enjoying the soft moans and pleasurable squeals emanating from her.

* * *

Melétē was a bit shocked. Certainly she and Eros had their moments, but nothing as brash as showing their affections in a public place like _**that**_. She had gone to the LoveME office to prepare for the afternoon and had the misfortune of encountering a locked door and a plethora of erotic sounds emanating from said room.

In the past, it had always been her and Mnḗmē that had been guilty of such little moments. Aoidḗ had always been the quiet, reserved one. The one to keep things private and to herself, but this was something entirely different. So different in fact, that she had to immediately find Eros and make his day infinitely brighter with her unexpected visit.

* * *

Kanae was in shock to see Yuki standing before her in her dressing room. "H-How is this possible?" She stammered out.

He grinned mischievously and his visage shimmered into Phobos. "I had to see you, my Love." He purred.

A seductive glint came to her eyes and she shimmered into the familiar visage of Mnḗmē. "So... We can still see each other?" She asked, caressing his face softly.

He nodded. "Never underestimate the power of a son of Aphrodite when he's being denied the love of his woman." He murmured as his lips fell to trace the lines of her neck.

"I'll have to remember that." She sighed out. _What a wonderful way to end my day._ She thought as his lips worshiped her neck.

* * *

"Darling, we should prepare for the arrival of four new gods." Hera announced as she cuddled in the arms of her one and only.

Zeus looked at her in shock. "Four? Who are the lucky parents?" He was almost glowing in glee.

She gave him a mischievous look and shook her head. "That's for me to know. I'm certain they will tell you soon. They haven't come to me yet, but I'm sure they will soon." She looked up in thought. "Although, we will have to make preparations for the attendance of a few of the Titans... Aphrodite, included. You will not be able to exclude her in the birth of her grandchildren." She cautioned.

Zeus' eyes went wide. "Aoidḗ will have four?!"

Hera giggled. "No silly!" She swatted his arm. "She and Ares do have more than one son, you goof or have you not noticed the strange love aura that's been plaguing Tokyo lately?"

Zeus gave her a puzzled look. "That's from all three boys?"

Hera shrugged her shoulders. "They are her sons. Would you expect any less when they truly felt the full impact of Love?" She shook her head smiling and kissed his cheek. "For someone that is so involved with the idea of love, you are somewhat clueless." She teased with a giggle.


	49. Chapter 49

_**Chapter 49**_

* * *

That was truly a shocker, and had she known the possibilities, she couldn't say that she wouldn't have behaved the same way. For some reason the aversions, that she'd previously had regarding being a mother, had dissipated the very moment Hera had informed her of her new condition. Just the thought of being responsible for new life sent a wave of warmth through her and she could hardly wait to share the news with her sisters. However, how was she supposed to know that they also had some interesting news for her?

 _ **~ΑΩΑΩ~**_

"Mo... How is this even possible?" She breathed out at the little stick that confirmed her darkest fears. "We've never had to use protection before." She moaned in mental anguish. How in all of Tartarus was she supposed to deal with something like this? How was she supposed to tell Phobos? What would his reaction be? "No! I don't care what his reaction is. He's just as responsible for this as I am... but how did something like this happen?" She groaned a bit. She would need to call her sisters, break the news first, and hope that they weren't disappointed in her.

 _ **~ΑΩΑΩ~**_

Melétē sat on the toilet seat, staring at the little white stick. She'd realized that she'd been feeling a little off lately, but this was something that she never suspected. It hadn't even crossed her mind until Yoshimoto-san had timidly suggested it. She still couldn't see how in all of the heavens anything like this could happen, she and Eros had been fooling around for eons without repercussions. Why now? How was she supposed to tell her sisters? What would Eros say?

She groaned, wrapped the evidence up in its packaging, then in a paper towel, and discarded it in the rubbish bin. She straightened her clothing, and checked her makeup. She then made the decision that she would not be ashamed of something like this, and if Eros or anyone else had an issue with it? Well, they could just have a few words with Father.

* * *

Three sisters, one overseas and the other two sitting in a gaudily decorated pink room, spoke to each other via phone with the speaker on. All three with the same announcement on the tips of their tongues. It was almost comical how the news flowed from the lips of the three simultaneously, shocking them all into silence. For a brief moment Kanae thought there was an echo effect on her phone, due to the standard interference that International calls were know for, but then it hit her.

"WHAT?!" Mnḗmē shrieked. "MO! Repeat that..."

Aoidḗ glanced at the sister sitting next to her in shock, and opened her mouth to reply, only to be stopped by Melétē's unexpected response. "I'm pregnant."

Aoidḗ furrowed her brow a little, then her eyes went wide at the prospect of not being the only one in her situation. She smiled brightly. "I am too, Sisters!"

A frustrated groan came through the line. "How in the name of Uncle Hades did this happen? MO! And why now?!"

After the little talk that Aoidḗ had with Hera, she had known exactly the how and the why. So, thus she explained. Needless to say, it wasn't an explanation that her sisters really wanted to hear considering that they were the founders of the LoveME Section. Aoidḗ honestly hadn't had a problem with romance or family since she had found Deimos and Zeus, but Mnḗmē was beside herself. Mnḗmē did have an issue with family, and most certainly didn't want to be the matriarch of a gigantic family such as her mortal one. Melétē was worried how Eros would take the news, considering his ex-wife and how everything had gone to Tartarus after he'd had children with her. She didn't want for him to think for a moment that she would do the same. So, Aoidḗ was now sitting in the LoveME Section surrounded by one pregnant sister on the phone in tears, and the other clinging to her in tears. _How am I supposed to fix this?_ She groaned inwardly.

* * *

"I can understand why he'd want to see you two. You belong to LME, but why me?" Miroku complained a bit.

Yukihito snorted. "You forget... He's Zeus. Does he really need a reason to summon us to his office?"

Ren groaned a bit. "I really hope it doesn't have anything to do with his usual... or unusual obsessions."

Eros/Miroku gasped a little, and rolled his eyes. "I swear, he can be so much worse than Mother."

The other brothers chuckled in agreement.

Deimos sighed with his hand on the doorknob. "Shall we, Brothers?"

With a nod, a set of twins and a spare entered the elaborately decorated office that resembled a familiar throne room of lore. "Welcome... Welcome, boys. We'll begin this meeting once Hermes returns with my other guests." He announced, passing each male a cigar, and pouring them each a glass of scotch.

"Do we get to know why we're here?" Deimos groused a little irritably. He had more important things to do than sitting in an office, playing Zeus' little games.

Zeus sat back in his seat and smirked. "I have my suspicions, but it's not my news to give. I wasn't the one to call this meeting." He announced.

Eros looked at Zeus a little perplexed. "If not you, then whom?"

Zeus smiled mischievously. "You'll know soon enough. They should be arriving momentarily. Although, you may want to hold off on lighting those cigars." He warned. He looked up, past the young men seated and chuckled. "Ah, I believe our other guests are arriving." He announced as they turned to see the familiar shower of shimmering gold, that announced the arrival of Hermes.

Along with Hermes, appeared the three sisters. The males immediately stood, and went to their females to escort them to their seats, standing behind them. Zeus gave his daughters a knowing look. "Well, ladies... You had an announcement to make?"

Aoidḗ, Mnḗmē, and Melétē glanced at each other then nodded. Aoidḗ closed her eyes, as she was the one that they had elected as the messenger, and belted out the news. "We're pregnant!" She stated, clearly and quickly. It wasn't like her sisters could have done it any better than her, they wouldn't have been able to squeak past the thought of the message.

Responses were not at all what they'd expected. They had expected shock, two expected resistance, perhaps a little anger. Cronus only knows why, but what they received was beaming pride, and absolute joy. The news cemented the love their women had for them. They were willing to carry their children.

"This is wonderful!" Zeus beamed with pride. "However children, we have the issue... that in the eyes of the mortals, you are not married and not all are aware that as gods you are."

Phobos raised an eyebrow. "So...?"

"So... To avoid a major scandal, you will need a very public wedding..." He gave each couple a very poignant look. "Each one of you."

"MO! Father, you will not plan my mortal wedding!" Mnḗmē exclaimed.

"I agree!" Voiced Melétē. "You'll blow it way out of proportion!"

He turned to Aoidḗ, and Deimos was worried by her silence. He agreed with her sisters. "Father, I would have to agree... You do tend to overdo things. I personally do not wish to have to fly in on a gryphon or pegasus."

Zeus pouted. "So boring." He sighed out. "Fine... But make sure you consult with Hera, and Aphrodite. You know how crushed those two will be if you choose to exclude them from the planning. You have two weeks." He stood and called to Hermes. "Contact Ares and Aphrodite, their children have an announcement to make."

Hermes nodded silently and disappeared.

He turned back to the couples and smiled brightly. "Congratulations!" With that word, the couples had flower petals, balloons, and confetti fluttering over and around them.


	50. Chapter 50

_**Chapter 50**_

* * *

When the glorious triple-wedding occurred, the only shocking thing about it had been the identity of one of the couples; although, not the one that one would think. The Tsuruga couple had been expected by co-workers and peers. Many people had been waiting for that moment, and that would include the press. They were merely waiting for the announcement to come so that they could write the story that they'd been wishing to write for almost two years. It was revealed that the pair had been childhood friends. They met again when she came to LME, and worked on Ring Doh, Dark Moon, and a couple of other hidden smaller projects of which the titles would be revealed in the near future. Due to the exceptional talent of his bride, the backlash was minimal from the fans. For the most part, she'd been accepted.

The Yashiro couple had also been expected, due to the fact that they were in close contact with the Tsuruga couple. Lory had leaked that the couples had enjoyed several double-dates on many occasions. One heart would be broken from the news for certain. A very serious young man that regretted every moment that he'd held back telling Kanae Kotonami that he loved her. A mistake that Hio Uesugi would never make again in his life. Never again would he hold anything back or feign indifference.

Finally the couple that shocked Japan was Miroku, the drummer from Vie Ghoul, and the talented actress Chiori Amamiya. No one had seen that pair coming. Well none, but their divine families, and closest friends that knew the truth of their identities.

Amongst the wedding guests were several famous faces. Hizuri, Ogata, Fuwa, the band Vie Ghoul, Takarada, Uesugi and many, many more. The venue was decorated to mimic a Grecian Temple, marble columns included. Garlands of flowers hung everywhere. Crocus, Orchids, Daffodils, Roses, and Hyacinth were strewn everywhere. Bolts of thin silk were draped from the ceiling, and turtledoves flitted from rafter to rafter of the high-arcing ceiling.

To be perfectly honest, most of the mortal guests would have been shocked due to the extensive, and very convincing theme, had it not been for the eccentricities of Lory Takarada, who by the way, decided to appear as himself, Zeus, and none would question the look. The males donned their short, white tunics, decorated with gold and black silk threads, tied off with gold chording. The females were elegantly draped in their chiton, that was fastened with gold chording to match their grooms. All feet were clad in leather sandals. Gold and gemmed cuffs, and jewelry adorned arms, wrists, ears, and necks. Eros'/Miroku's hair was tied neatly back. Ren and Yukihito's short hair was neatly styled. Kanae, Chiori, and Kyoko's hair was spun up, styled, curled, and decorated with pearls and more gold chording, with a light, net, purple and gold-thread shawl draped over their hair and shoulders, thanks to Juli Hizuri and Jelly Woods... aka Aphrodite, and Hera.

Had Zeus not been very aware of the hearts of mortals, things probably wouldn't have been accepted, but with the grand announcements, the spectacular display of the triple-wedding, the over-the-top decorations and designs, the small parade of white and gold chariots, pulled by pure white horses, and the releasing of the doves at the end, satisfied the fans and the _"special"_ guests. Normally, some very reclusive special guests.

The individuals whose attendance had actually shocked even Zeus himself, had been the Titan gods and goddesses. Certainly the invitations had been given, but none ever dreamed that they would take on mortal form and attend. The only time they attended such events were during the births of new gods and goddesses, not the usual demi-gods and demi-goddesses that were known to be born from a god and a mortal. Of course Aphrodite and Ares were in attendance, they were her children, and far be it for her not to attend a wedding that she approved of.

Aphrodite had been shocked that her own father, Ouranos had decided to make an appearance, he hadn't even attended her own marriage to Ares. The surprise to all, had been the arrival of Nyx, goddess of the night, and Hemera, goddess of the light. They almost never attended functions such as weddings and births. The fact that Helios, the sun god, Kronos, essentially "Father Time", and Astraeus, the god of the stars, had deigned to attend without causing trouble or demanding immediate attention, was the actual shocker.

The most unnerving things to happen, at least to the newlyweds, had been the rapt attention that the special guests had gravitated to them. Nyx, and Hemera practically hovered near Aoidḗ and Deimos the entire time and they couldn't say that it made them feel uncomfortable, if fact they were quite comfortable with their presence. Ouranos, had made sure that he greeted and spent time with all of his grandchildren, and great-grandchildren, even if he wouldn't be officially meeting them for another seven months.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

" _Mother seems nervous. Should we do something?" The light one worried a bit._

 _The dark one rolled over and snuggled the light one. "You shouldn't worry so much, father will take care of her. They're more interested in us than her."_

" _Us?" The light one asked a little shocked._

" _I guess. I suppose. Who knows?" The dark one pondered, and caressed the small cheek of the light one. "It's okay, I'll make sure you're safe." The dark on placed a light kiss on the light one's cheek. "I would never let anything happen to you. You're mine, I'm yours and we love each other."_

 _The light one nodded in agreement. "And I will protect you. We should sleep."_

* * *

 _ **Japan's Top Couple Expecting Twins!** _

_Brace yourself ladies and gentlemen, Ren and Kyoko are expecting twins! Yes, twins! LME has just released the good news, Japan's entertainment industry will be doubly blessed._

The news article went on about the expected due dates, the news of the other babies that would be expected in the same time frame, and made speculations of the effects these wonderful births would have on the world entertainment industry as a whole. Later it would be revealed that Ren was Kuon Hizuri and that he'd had no intention of leaving as his parents did, but they would be open to the prospect of acting in Hollywood while keeping their home as Japan.

At first, the regular visits of Nyx and Hemera had been a little tense and anxious, but over time Aoidḗ and Deimos relaxed and realized that their children may have drawn them to them. That in itself had been a little disturbing, but they accepted it once the pair had told them that the children would bring the balance and harmony that was needed to the divine and mortals alike. That the children of the sisters would change things just by existing. The gods and titans were already feeling the effects. Their power was now a steady flow, like a calm, flowing brook, instead of a raging river or a flood. It would seem as though the four children were like conduits, regulating the power of the gods, and evening things out amongst them.

* * *

On a perfectly calm spring morning, just before dawn, the first was born. A beautiful, restless little girl with raven black hair and green eyes, met her mother, father and other attending relatives. After, as the sun was rising, came her very calm little brother. When the pair were put together, all had calmed, and the female snuggled tightly into the platinum blonde, golden-eyed, slightly larger, male. Darnessa Kalyca, Greek for Dark Rose, and Richard Aaron, in memory of the man that mentored Deimos as a mortal child, meaning strong leader.

The next to be born, had been Emily Yashiro. A happy child filled with love, and beauty, as her grandmother, from the moment she was placed in her mother and father's arms. Finally Eluf, son of Eros and Melétē, pronounced EH-loof, meaning Eternal heir, due to the fact he'd been Eros' first and only male heir that was a true god, and the other fact that his mother was true to his father all of the years they'd been together. Both children had been a mix of their parents, in looks and power. All of the children complimented each other and quite possibly, in the future would be paired, but we shall wait and see, one never knows with the gods and the surprises that they like to spring on us.


	51. Epilogue

_**Epilogue:**_

* * *

"You didn't have to punch her in the face, Nessa." Rick sighed out as he calmed his sister.

"Sorry..." Nessa mumbled quietly. "She was being stupid." She told him in a low growl.

"Fans tend to do that." He told her as he cut a sandwich in half to share, and sat it before her. "You need to eat something, your appetite affects your mood."

Nessa rolled her eyes a little, but it wasn't like she didn't appreciate the doting brother's behavior. Mother and Father thought it was cute, and it seemed as though it was something that they expected; however, others just didn't seem to understand. Well, at least those that weren't family. Emily and Eluf understood, and didn't comment on it. It was just something that they'd come to expect from the pair. Besides in Nessa's opinion, no one was worthy of her perfect little brother except Emily, and according to Rick, only Eluf would do for Nessa.

To the shock of the Fates, a new generation would be born and the Titans and Old Gods would pass on their knowledge to their grandchildren, teach them and one day pass on the responsibilities of caring for the mortals as they had once done. Zeus and his kind would one day return to Olympus to enjoy the peace and quiet of retirement, but always be there as a consult.

* * *

 _ **~fin~**_


End file.
